


The List (KH Universe)

by clareturner23



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: Amy is a girl who feels like her world is not exactly right. Her feelings come true when heartless take over her world. When she thinks she falls into darkness, she is surprised to find herself in a similar situation to Sora's. She wakes up in the streets of Insomnia where she is found by Cor Leonis. Eventually, she finds that daemons are not the only creatures she has to face in this word...
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Izunia/Original Female Character(s), Cor Leonis/Regis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Aranea Highwind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. The Key of the Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have done one version of this story before. I’ve tried to do many different kinds after that, but this seems to be my favorite new rendition. I love the expansive lore of Kingdom Hearts, and that is why I decided to extend it to the Final Fantasy XV world of Eos. There will be no Disney characters or others from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. (Edit: Except Luxu having random cameos and maybe Master of Masters… just coz he can.) Only the concepts of keyblades, hearts, light, dark, etc are used in my own original spin. New keyblades are of my own design as well. Please enjoy!
> 
> Also, these are the pairings that will be used. Those mentioned (who are previously deceased) are there because of certain characters who will be saved from death: Ardyn x Aera/reincarnated original character, Nyx x Lunafreya, Noctis X Prompto (with my own headcanon based off of clone heritage), Gladio x Ignis, Ravus X Aranea, Regis X Cor.

_ The field of wheat and sylleblossom was far as the eyes could see. A large willow tree hung above our heads. Peace. That is what it was, a peaceful space between reality and dreams. I look down at the handsome man lying in my lap and pet strands of the long reddening hair of the gold-eyes staring back at me.  _

_ “I wish to stay with you forever, my love.” His soft voice could make me melt into the dirt below us.  _

_ “Then do so,” I heard myself chuckle softly. I love this man. I never want anything to happen to his innocence. Part of my mental struggles to come to the surface. A portion of my memory that only gives harm and tragedy. I refuse to believe them despite the horrid dreams I had suffered the past few months. The curse of being the first oracle. Visions of a future that was covered in blood. My blood. “Let us run away, Ardyn. Just the two of us.” _

_ Ardyn frowned. “You know I cannot make that, love. I have a job to do. I was given this task that I must go through with.” _

_ “I know,” I frowned, kissing his forehead softly. I wanted to tell him. I tried to tell him everything that I saw, how I felt his brother’s blade pierce my chest night after night. How I saw the gods betray him by turning him into the very thing he vowed to prevent.  _

_ That is when this peaceful facade faded with darkness surrounding us. The sunlight faded into obscurity as dark swarms of creatures. Ardyn rose and stood in front of me, protectively with his royal arms, but he could not protect me. Neither of us sensed or saw Somnus sneaking up behind me with a strange blade that pierced my chest. It seemed to be in the shape of a key. I watched helplessly as I saw a ball of light rise from my body as Ardyn tried to catch me before I fell into oblivion. _

_ Or so I thought.  _

_ As I felt myself falling and falling, I opened my eyes again to see familiar, round pedestals beneath me. Familiar with a different version of myself at least… The image was a portrayal of Ardyn fighting another man who had similar features to Somnus. My beloved’s hair was shorter. Curlier. His clothes had more layers, and his eyes were dark. Scourge painted his face and mouth.  _

_ As I landed on this strange depiction, I heard a shrill-like laugh that sounded like a darker version of Ardyn. Sounds of swords clashing came from all sides of me.  _

_ “So, that is how you will end it…”  _

_ A pang of hurt echoed from that line into my heart. “Ardyn… Ardyn where are you, my love?” I begged. There was no answer. Only shrills and dark laughter.  _

_ A colorful ramp appeared leading up to what looked like another pedestal made of what looked like painted glass. I paid no attention as I ran and ran, trying to find an answer to this. What was this place? Where am I? Why do I hear this horrible scene with no way to save my betrothed? I finally found my way up to the higher surface. There was a picture; of myself. I was asleep surrounded by wheat, and my hands held a bouquet of sylleblossoms: The flower of my family line. My Elder sibling, Terrian Nox Fleuret, and his daughter, Gentiana, sat on either side of me weeping.  _

_ “Who are you?” I heard a young voice surrounding me while another colorful ramp pathed the way to yet another pillar. “What happened to you?” _

_ I was cautious this time. Saddened at this display. “My...name is Aera Mirus Fleuret. My love’s elder brother killed me.” _

_ “That’s horrible!” The child’s voice grew louder as I followed the path. “I’m a brand new heart.” Her voice was tiny. Childlike. Innocent. “I’m weak, though, every day I come closer to the gods. At least that is what my mother says. It seems my heart was unfinished when I was born into this world. As if it was missing something important.” _

_ “You poor child. Is there anything I can do?” I always had a soft spot for children. One of the things I regret now that it seems my life had been cut short. _

_ “Hm, I don’t know. Maybe, you can rest in my weak heart? It might make me stronger! I want to be strong to protect the ones I love! Maybe you can move on from this dark place.” _

_ I approached the final pedestal. It was dimly lit. The picture did not show a child. Only an older woman who looked just like me. She had dark hair compared to my blonde. Her eyes were closed. Behind her was a very long sword with a red and black wrapped handle. In her hand was a blade similar to the key-like the one that I saw Somnus use to kill me.  _

_ That same blade appeared in my hands a moment later. The handle was a pale blue with the key shaft made out of wheat and sylleblossoms weaving in and out of it. “Yes, I hope that I can help you.” Without prior knowledge of what this weapon was, my arms held out as light came out of it leading into the heart of the pedestal. The darkness faded away to now reveal Ardyn with his shorter and curlier hair holding the girl in front of me. I felt my body fading away. Perhaps this child can help Ardyn find his way back to the man I love. _


	2. Darkness Consumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy wakes up expecting a normal day but finds her world being consumed by heartless.

“RISE AND SHINE,  _ PRINCESS... _ RISE AND SHINE, _ PRINCESS...” _

I screamed and sat up in my bed shaking. Kyoko was unsheathed and drawn as if there was an enemy who entered my small studio apartment. I scanned the room to find that I was alone with my alarm sounding from my phone. I slowed my breathing with meditation techniques and laid back down after putting my beloved katana back into its sheath. 

“Nothing… Come on Amy. It’s just a dream… about being Aera with Ardyn. Sweet, innocent Ardyn. Not the daemon he became... “ I looked over at the body pillow that kept my defense hidden every night while I slept. His golden, sexy eyes staring right back into my very soul... Unlike another honey-eye’d brute’s voice which grew louder since I had not acknowledged my alarm yet.

“Ugh, shut up Gladio.” I grabbed the phone and silenced my alarm before laying back down staring at the ceiling. I picked up the body pillow and kissed the image of Ardyn as if he lay right there with me. 

Why would heartless be in there if it wasn’t a dream? Not like Sora ever met Noctis and the gang… Don’t know if I could handle fighting Ardyn as Sora… He’d probably be harder than Sephy… I groaned remembering that no matter what I did, there was no beating him. I didn’t even attempt fighting the Lingering Will if I can’t even beat Sephiroth! 

I got up slowly and stretched gathering the clothes I needed for my morning shower. I got in after saying good morning and feeding my grumpy white cat Ravus. He had a bad left front paw and mismatched eyes which gave me even more pause to give him that namesake. I closed my eyes as the warm water cascaded over me. My morning meditation; as it were.  _ Enough about dreams. This was a reality. _ The dreams I have every night have many similarities with each other. 

They began not soon after the game of  _ Final Fantasy XV _ came out for the Playstation 4. I was only a fan of  _ Kingdom Hearts _ and preferred the attack fighting style compared to turn-based. I wasn’t great at planning out attacks. I never really played much of the  _ Final Fantasy _ franchise, and the idea of an open world in my mind was put off due to  _ Skyrim _ . I had always been bored with that game, so I was hesitant to go for it. I was a timid, slightly overweight little girl back then. I kept to myself and had no friends. (Pretty much parallel to Prompto’s childhood I found out when I watched the anime and the DLC.) My parents, knowing my love for JRPGs from a young age, bought me the game for my birthday. In a way, it was a good thing that they bought me the game/Kingsglaive movie set after the cutscene updates had been put in… at least those that made it more sensible to understand what happened in Insomnia. After what felt like hours to download, I finally started the game. I was hooked from the beginning. I loved the boys and crushed hard on Ignis… at first.

It was a strange feeling that I cannot really understand. The moment I officially met Ardyn in the game my heart leaped. The gamer nerd inside yelled at me  _ THIS IS THE VILLAIN! HE SCREAMS SHADY! _ But something else… told me that this shady man was something much more. As the game went on, I adopted various “husbands” throughout. Men that I crushed on. Even some girls made the cut like Aranea Highwind… and… well no one else but her. Being bisexual was weird sometimes. Anyway, my “list” started out as follows: Ignis Scientia and Ravus Nox Fleuret. I got so tired of waiting to clear the game that I ended up watching the movie which made me actually like the original “bland” character of Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. Nyx Ulric was added right before Ignis in succession. I had a secret love for sword wielders and in particular ones who used the kendo fighting style. That is how Cor Leonis became my fifth husband… if only because of his age. Prompto reminded me far too much of myself and Noctis… he just didn't appeal to me in that way. Besides… I always felt like Prompto belonged with Noctis. Even if Canon did not state it to be so.

It may sound childish, but I was still but only a child. I was fourteen. With no friends and no chance to even think about having a relationship, this was the only thing I had. Fandom. When I got towards the end, Ardyn’s tale tugged at my heart. I did not understand why because the story was not fully explored at the time. It took three years just to release his full backstory. Yet, through the speculation of other fans, YouTubers, and myself… Ardyn Lucis Caelum replaced Nyx for the number one spot. Parts of it had to do with the fact I loved the pairings of the middle three husbands much more than any other. Nyx with Luna, Ignis with Gladiolus Amacitia, and Ravus with Aranea (who became the sole “wife” on that part of my list.)

Even before I met the character of Aera, dreams began to come to me. I never knew the name of the viewpoint I had, but it was always something similar. The love between the drawn art of Ardyn as the “Savior” with his dark red locks longer and his personality so much different than the daemon “Adagium.” I never liked that word. It hurt my heart. As if it were piercing it over and over. Darkness would overcome us in some way and I would find my way to the place Sora, Ven, and Roxas went in all the games. As if it were my own “dive” into my heart as well as Aera’s. Before I knew who Aera was, a blank face was there in her place. Every dream was similar. As the years went by, they just got more and more vivid. 

I hummed the Chocobo song as the warm lather brushed over the stretch marks covering my now thin and muscular torso. Even with the increasingly terrifying nightmares, my social life changed. I chose to focus on Prompto’s journey from the shy and lonely child to the more confident man he became at the end of the game. I combined his determination to make Noctis his friend and my love of kendo to change my life around. I went on a diet where I found out that gluten was a big reason I kept gaining weight due to an intolerance. I forced salad down my throat day after day and ran. The “Prompto Argentum” diet I called it. 

The best day of my life so far is when I found a martial arts dojo that taught kendo. It was hard to keep up at first, but the lessons taught me discipline and patience. Even now, I feel as if this series changed my life. So many talk down about it because of the DLCs and other things that die-hard fans nitpick. If it wasn’t for this game, I would have never met the best friend in my life: Joel Ramsey. 

Joel is my best friend. He gave me Kyoko as a present for my 18th birthday. She is not dull and for show as other katanas are made for. She was handcrafted for me to use bamboo and other things to teach more advanced students and in competitions. Kendo and MMA are my life. Nothing else in this world intrigues me. The only other hobby I have is drawing fanart from my dreams and cosplay. 

I dried myself off and got dressed for the day. My day usually consisted of teaching students young and old the various kinds of martial arts and kendo. Afterward, I usually spar with Joel for a bit before we either have dinner somewhere, hang out to play video games, or just go to our respective homes. I compete in various kinds of tournaments on the side to gain even more income along with printing my fanart and selling them at conventions. Joel always said I had a gift. My specialty had always been crossovers between  _ Kingdom Hearts _ and  _ Final Fantasy XV.  _ The stained glass platforms of various characters are always a big hit.

Joel met with me outside my apartment. He lived down the hall and always walked with me to the dojo. Neither of us drove and even if we could the city we lived in was so cramped we did not want to waste gas.

“Hey, Amy. Another nightmare?” he asked.

“How did you know?” I asked him with a playful nudge. “Spying on me again?”

“Nah, I live right next door remember? Our walls are paper-thin,” He chucked. “Another Adagium dream huh?”

“You know I don’t like that word….” I sighed. “Anyway yes… another one in that dive into the heart type of place.”

“I think you should write it down. It would sound like an awesome fanfic. I wouldn’t like it since you know how I feel about Ardyn.”

“Yea yea, I mean I don’t like Somnus. That’s where we disagree.” It was something we decided to do. We cared about each other enough to try and keep our differing opinions away from each other. 

We began talking about what we were going to do that day when we noticed something was off. The air seemed denser. Darker. We walked silently towards the main street when we heard it. Screams. Without another thought, we ran towards the sound. 

Heartless. So many kinds of heartless. Shadows, soldiers, all kinds were swarming the streets absorbing the town. “H…heartless?” I asked clutching Kyoko close to me unsheathing her. “What the hell is this? Their fictional…” 

“I think we should try to fight them and ask questions later. At least they aren’t nobodies… we don’t have keyblades.” Joel said taking out his own, which was named Hiryu.

Without worrying about how we were going to survive this, we went out and protected all we could from the heartless until we got separated. I was already overwhelmed with the shadow heartless when a swarm developed. I swore that I was still dreaming...A horrible, continuous nightmare. I was fighting what was obviously a losing battle but I never give up. Kyoko proved useless compared to the keyblade. The swarm eventually consumed me pulling me into so much darkness I could feel myself floating far away. I closed my eyes hoping that once I opened them I would be back in my apartment.

_ Amy, do not give up. You are the light in the darkness. You must live. You must help him remember who he is…  _

“A...Aera?” I asked confused. There was no mistaking that voice. The encouragement filled me with such determination that it would give the child in  _ Undertale _ a run for their money. I was bathed in bright light and the next thing I knew there was a keyblade in my hands. It had a beautiful white and blue handle and the key was made out of a mixture of wheat and sylleblossoms. The keychain was in the shape of the Crystal of Lucis.

I gave it no other thought as I used this new power to take down the swarm of heartless. It felt so natural as if it were Kyoko. I was not nearly as graceful as Aqua, strong as Riku or agile as Sora, Ven, and Roxas. However, my own style shined through. In the end, I was able to defeat the swarm. All that was left was to deal with the remaining heartless… Unfortunately, that is when it all went black.


	3. Dive to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the world she knows has fallen, Amy finds herself in her own Station of Awakening. A dive into her heart. She speaks to a Aera's heart while finding the truth on why she was able to summon a keyblade. Meanwhile, Joel finds himself in the presence of Organization XIII number II. Xigbar, AKA Luxu. What kind of plan does Luxu have for Amy's best friend?

I was floating and felt as if I was asleep. I stirred softly and found myself surrounded by darkness save for the round painted glass very similar to Sora’s dive to heart. It was a beautiful image of Ardyn with his long hair and healer robes holding Aera lovingly in her arms. 

“This… has to be a dream…” I said out loud. I was confused as I felt the wet coming from my eyes. Why would I cry? Was it just a picture like the fanart I create at home...right?

When I landed a Kyoko, a long shield (similar to Gladiolus’), and the Trident of the Oracle appeared. Something told me that I needed to make the same decision that Sora did twice, and Roxas did once. This was a strange dream.  _ Choose how you will find your way. What will you keep dear to your heart? Strength to protect those important to you. Defense to protect you from the dangerous secrets of the dark. Magic to delve deep into your soul. _ There was no voice, just words in my head. I thought long and hard. For whatever reason, this was an important decision. I walked up to Kyoko and grasped her in my hands. I felt as if I needed her. Like whatever was going my way… I needed to protect more than defend. 

_ A choice to protect, will you choose to do away with the oracle’s power or the protection from the Shield? Choose wisely. Your fate and the fate of those connected to your heart hangs in the balance. _ Well… that’s new. The first part sounded like the typical questions for Sora. This seemed specifically very different. The Oracle’s power or protection from the Shield? I wasn’t sure what that meant, but I felt drawn to doing away with the shield. In Kingdom Hearts, I usually did away with magic since I usually fought with the sword and rarely did magic. This was a very different situation. After choosing the shield, the trident lifted into the air, and before I knew it flew from its place through the shield and into my chest as if it were a Royal Arm that Noctis collected. My chest felt warm when it disappeared. “Really…  _ really _ weird dream.”

**_This is no dream, Amy Irons_ ** . Aera’s voice came to my ears again as a set of colorful stairs appeared in front of me, leading to a higher platform above me. I knew what I was supposed to do as I followed the ramp slowly, confused as to why Aera was speaking to me. I held Kyoko close to me as I cautiously made my way up.

“Aera? If this is not a dream, then this is my heart… why are you here? Why are you showing me this image? Why does it cause me pain?” I asked. Part of me feared what was happening. If this was not a dream, then the world I was born into has been devoured by darkness.

**_You are not unlike Sora._ ** As she spoke her words, shadow heartless appeared around me. Kyoko turned into the keyblade I had used before. I instinctively used it to defeat the pureblood heartless in my way.  **_Hearts come to you in search of shelter and give you strength. Unfortunately, those hearts are unable to be revived as those who come to him. No power of awakening can bring their hearts back to their body. All they can do is make you stronger. As to the next platform, you will understand._ **

I frowned somewhat understanding what this meant, but what did this have to do with the world of Eos from  _ Final Fantasy XV? _ When I cleared my way of shadows, new enemies appeared. They were not heartless, nor nobodies, nor any of the creatures that I had known of. They looked as if they could be a mixture of daemons and heartless. I felt the emotion and energy out draining from me as if these strange creatures were dementors from Harry Potter’s world. The only way I could defeat them is when I hit the emblem with my keyblade. The symbol itself consisted of what looked like a mixture of the heartless, nobody, and unversed emblems.

When I made it to the platform, the glass circle was surrounded by purple darkness, similar to the kind of Ardyn. The image depicted the two sides of Ardyn. One side, the elegant and kind healer, while the other was cold and dark.  _ Adagium _ . A womanly figure in a white cloak that seemed to be the opposite of the black Organization cloak was waiting for me. She summoned that same trident that had entered my chest just below. Kyoko reappeared after the keyblade went away. 

**_Once you defeat her without your keyblade, you will know what needs to be done. Only then can you use the power of waking to unlock your true potential._ ** Aera’s voice surrounded me as the figure lunged at her. I kept on my guard firmly as I fought this rather tricky enemy. Of all the times that I had faced an opponent, I wished above all else that I had a real-life  _ scan _ ability because I could guess this figure had a lot of health. Eventually, I was able to defeat my enemy. The katana in my hand changed back into the keyblade. The injured figure stood up and took down the hood. It was Aera, at least… I thought it was. One moment I was staring at the lost betrothed of Ardyn, and the next, I saw a flash as if I were staring into a mirror. It wasn’t until now that I realized how similar my appearance was to hers. The only difference was that my hair was brown, as well as my eyes.

**_As I said,_ ** Aera began. Its static appearance kept the soft voice of the first Oracle.  **_Your power of waking cannot revive the dead. Instead, souls who have died can find their way into your heart and give you strength. In my case, I give you the power of the first oracle. But first, you must use the power of waking to unlock it. My memories will flood into yours. All I ask you is to save Ardyn. Bring him back to the man he once was._ **

“Ardyn? Power… of the first oracle?” My voice cracked. My chest became so heavy. Before I could stop myself, tears escaped from my eyes. Saving Ardyn was the one thing I had always wanted to do. It was not fair what the gods decided to bestow on him. I looked at my keyblade and frowned, trying to think of what I needed to do. I closed my eyes. 

“My my heart be my guiding key…” My arm lifted towards the unstable figure. It felt as if my heart was opening. What must be the power of waking? I felt a warm breeze overcome me; a bright light came from my keyblade. I could feel the darkness around me disappearing.

Just as Aera had told me, images and visions of the past flooded her mind. When they finished, I knelt to the ground, clutching my chest with tears in my eyes. I could  _ feel _ Somnus’ blade run through my chest. I could feel the overwhelming darkness Ardyn as he begged for her life. I remembered everything. I  _ felt _ everything. Is this how Sora felt when he gained the memories from Roxas? When I finally opened my eyes, I looked at the platform, which was now a brighter image. It showed a peaceful depiction of Ardyn sleeping in a field of wheat with a bouquet of sylleblossoms in his hands. 

**_Thank you, I will guide you to the right path. First, you must speak to the Astral King. He will give you favor as the protector of Eos before the new threat consumes all the land._ **

“Bahamut? Of  _ all  _ Astrals, I have to go to him? He is the one who chose to ruin Ardyn’s life!” I protested. I had always hated Bahamut. Now that I had the feelings and memories of Aera, it was worse… 

**_Those feelings are not just yours, Amy. I am angry that he has betrayed my beloved, as well. However, he will have no choice but to change the fate he had cast upon him. You can bring peace to Eos without the sacrifice of the two chosen Kings. You may never return to the world you were born in, but in return may obtain so much more._ **

I felt myself fall away again. Tears fell as I hoped this was not a dream, just as Aera had said. All I wanted in life was to live a life of excitement, adventure, and love. I had no idea the heartbreak and betrayal my new life was going to give me.

**_Meanwhile, in the Keyblade Graveyard…_ **

After Joel had been consumed by darkness, he found himself at the keyblade graveyard. 

“Finally up, huh?” A familiar voice said from behind him. “Thought for sure you’d be passed out for a while. The heartless did a number on ya.”

Joel was immediately on edge, but when he reached for his katana, it was gone. He jumped up and backed away from the ancient Organization member. His blue and black Katana was lying at the mysterious man’s side. “What… this is real? It’s not some screwed up the dream?”

“As if,” the man Joel recognized as  _ Xigbar _ said. “If you're dreaming, how can you feel that throbbing pain in your skull?”

“Amy… where’s Amy?” he asked. If she was here, or in another world… 

“Amy? Don’t have a clue who that is.” Xigbar shrugged. 

“Right… so, did that keyblade war with all the Xehenorts… happen yet?” he asked.

The smirk on the man’s face turned thin.“Now how does a stranger like you know something like that?” It was apparent the cyclops was getting suspicious.

“In the world, I’m from there is a video game series called  _ Kingdom Hearts. _ You play as Sora for the most part with his journey. The last game ended when the war was over…” He stood up to make somewhat of a distance from him nervously. He knew it was no use since he was able to use the magic of space to appear in front of him if needed. “In the end, it revealed who you are.” He said in a lower voice. From what he saw, no one was around other than them, but there was always a chance. 

As he thought would happen, Xigbar appeared in front of him with a gun at Joel’s throat. “Really? And what makes you think I’ll let you run around looking for some girl after telling me that?”

“First of all, I don’t even know anyone here. What is the point of even trying to kill me? I get I’m new and that you need to protect yourself… But I don’t want to get involved in this war or whatever your master has planned for afterward. I want to find Amy… Please... _ Luxu _ …” he added in a whisper that he knew the man before he could hear.

Number two of the Organization seemed to think it over and finally pulled his weapon off of him. “Fine, but once we find her, I might have to figure out what to do with you. No one can know my secret.  _ Yet, _ at least.” 

“I promise,” he nodded with a respectful bow. “Though, it’s not like I have a keyblade to guide my heart.”

Luxu chuckled. “You know that phrase as well, huh? Do you know where or who my Master is then?”

“No. That has not been revealed yet. Though Amy and I have theories. Theories don’t get you anywhere, though. We think either Luxord or Demyx is him in disguise. Demyx only because he practically did nothing for the Organization and was lazy the whole time. Something we feel like the Master of Masters would do.”

“Huh, interesting theories. You may be right or wrong, but I’m not going to tell.” He opened a portal and stood aside, guiding Joel through. “Even if you don’t have a keyblade, you can still let your heart guide you. Think about your friend and where she is. When you walk through the corridor, it should take you to where she is.”

Joel nodded, closing his eyes to concentrate on where she could be. When he opened his eyes, he was on a hill looking down on the city of Insomnia. From where he stood, he could see Gladio, Ignis, Noctis, and Prompto taking a perplexed Amy to the Citadel.  _ To talk with the King _ , he imagined. He didn’t look as Luxu came out behind him. 

“Never saw this world before…” He mused.

“I have… It’s Eos.” He frowned. “It’s another video game we play together. She has a ridiculous fascination with the villain, Ardyn. He doesn’t deserve love, so I don’t understand why she cares so damn much.” He found himself glaring. What he didn’t know was that some darkness was starting to spill from his aura.

Luxu had no problem seeing this development. He smirked. Perhaps he could be useful. He remembered something his master taught him years ago. “You know what? You might have the potential for me after all, kid.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, annoyed. His mind was only thinking about how Amy would be flaunting over Ardyn. 

“Your aura, I can see darkness in you. It’s unstable, but it could be used for strength. I’m not exactly that great at creating keyblades, but my Master had helped me create a few back then. Now that you mention it, I think I have been here before. Except… this city was not this big before. No one remembers but the Astral gods. They forced humanity to wipe out the memories we gave them. They already had those daemon things to deal with. It was way back from the looks of it, possibly 2000 years. The Master and I left Daybreak town for a visit. The master came to this place and offered a pair of brothers special keyblade that had the power to drain darkness from people. You mentioning Ardyn is what spurred my memory. Are you sure he is this villain guy? He was a pushover way back then. Anyway, it was when I still went by Luxu before the Master disappeared. This girl named Aera had one too. Ardyn had trouble with it and lost the ability to use the keyblade because of some power the Astrals’ crystal gave him. Somnus, however, was able to control the darkness he absorbed so well that he could have taken that plague they had away from the land completely. The gods didn’t like it very much and banished the Master and me, taking away the ability for their humans to use keyblades. I don’t know what happened after that, but that same feeling Somnus had seemed so familiar. As if you and he were the same person. It’s a lost thought, but there is a section in the Book of Prophecies that says that a heart who has died can be reborn again within another heart.”

“Your saying I’m Ardyn’s brother reincarnated? How is that possible when his soul resides in Insomnia? You fight him twice throughout the series. Once with the boys in Insomnia and another in Ardyn’s DLC.”

“Humor me. Close your eyes and hold out your arm. Breath deeply and imagine yourself being able to protect the ones you love.” He explained.

Joel raised his eyebrow, but he knew Luxu knew what he was doing. He did as he asked, and a few minutes later, a keyblade appeared in his hand. He stared at it in shock. The key part of the blade looked like a small mixture of all thirteen royal arms of the kings of Lucis. The keychain was in the shape of the Lucis Caelum crest.

“There it is,” Luxu smirked. “Looks like I was right. You must be him. Reborn into another world or body. It makes me wonder if your friend was also reborn if her heart brought her here instead of some other world in between.”

“Somnus?” Joel asked, surprised. He looked over the blade, trying to fathom how he had this power. 

“I think if you were to learn the power of waking, you could dive deep into your heart and be able to learn how to use this keyblade. I think it’s the best way to get your girl back safely. As for your world, I’m afraid I can’t help you with that one.”

Joel nodded slowly. “Yes, please teach me.” He said, determined. He was sure that Luxu might have ulterior motives considering the end of the game, but now that he had his own keyblade, he needed to learn how to wield it properly.


	4. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy wakes up in the alleyway of Insomnia. She is awakened by Umbra and surprisingly Prynna, who takes her to Noctis and the others.

A loud barking woke Amy out of her deep slumber. She jumped and then realized that two dogs were sitting there.   
"P...Prynna? Um...Umbra?" she asked, confused. With the dreams and everything going on, Umbra was obvious, but Prynna was a bit of a surprise. Well… then again, if she was some reincarnation of Aera, then perhaps it made sense. The messengers whined softly, giving her kisses pinning her to the wall. She chuckled softly, petting their soft fur. "Guys, if I'm not dreaming, can you try and show me that I'm not?"

Umbra barked again and pounced on me, making me fall over a bit. It caught me off guard, but the tiny scrape from the concrete is what made me realize it's true.

I smiled softly. I had always dreamed of living somewhere that was not Earth. Since my only real interests were MMA and Kendo, I felt as if I would live a dull and broken life once I got too old to compete professionally. I wanted to live a life where my skills mattered. I got up confidently with Kyoko by my side and followed the messengers out of the alleyway. 

"Umbra, hey boy, Prynna? What are you both doing here?" Noctis' voice came from behind the wall. I wasn't sure how to react — meeting the Prince of Lucis immediately? Where was I anyway? What if it was after Insomnia fell?

I peeked out to find that Noct was in his high school uniform along with Prompto. Prynna whined softly, licking Prompto. It was obvious that she remembered him since she was a puppy. Umbra barked softly and led Noctis towards me. 

"Hey, are you lost?" He asked with his usual kind (yet somewhat lazy) smile. 

"Um.. sorta?" I said nervously.  _ Come on, Amy… don't revert… from what Aera said, it's important… _ "I'm… jeesh, this is just going to sound crazy... Maybe…" 

From the confused looks of Prompto and Noctis, I needed to stop mumbling. "Random question… is there a video game called  _ Kingdom Hearts  _ here? If not, I have no clue how to explain any of this to you guys…"

Prompto tilted his head mid pet of Prynna. "Yea! Of course, there is! One of my favorites…" He went silent again. It was if he was too shy to talk to me. I smiled since that was precisely how I used to be. I am still around certain people. That was when the thought of meeting Ardyn popped into my head. I knew myself far too well. I knew I would end up freaking out on the poor ancient man. I had to keep my head cool.

"Ok, good. Much easier explanation… if I can do it…" I closed my eyes, holding my right hand out  _ may my heart be my guiding key… _ I jumped a bit when the blade came to my hand.

"WOA A REAL KEYBLADE!" Prompto exclaimed excitedly. 

I opened my eyes with a slight blush. Part of me thought I would just be standing there like an idiot. I smiled when I saw Noctis chuckling at his overdramatic friend. 

"So, it's real?" Noct asked suddenly, really interested. "Where are you from? Here? Another world?"

"A...another world… actually. It's interesting, though, where I come from there is a video game based on your world. To be specific, you Noct… I mean, Prince Noctis." I knew better than to say  _ Prince,  _ but just in case I wanted to address him adequately since I was new in Insomnia.

"Noctis or Noct is fine," he corrected. "It's about me? What's it about?"

Prompto shoved him playfully. "Dude! She's not supposed to meddle! The first rule of world travel, according to Donald!"

"Yea, yea! I'm just curious!" he said, shoving him back. "How come Umbra and Prynna took us to you, though? Did they sense you're from a different world or something?"

"Probably, though, I think I might know why." I looked at Prynna, who came over, asking for my attention. I giggled a little giving her pets. "You do know… don't you?"

Before either of the boys could say anything more, Gladio's voice came from behind them. It was a little weird seeing him younger than he was. He looked to be about my age. His tattoo was not finished yet, even though he still showed off his body. He was growing in a little stubble at this point, but not the full goatee that he had from the beginning. It was like the midpoint of the anime and the game's opening.

"Hey, Noct! Where did you go? We're supposed to stay together, ya know." 

_ Ever the dad, _ I thought, smiling a little. Gladio rounded the corner with Ignis next to him. I blushed to see Ignis as his hair was just the way I loved it. Down and kept instead of spiked. He was always more attractive with his hair done. This is why he won the third spot in my heart. 

"Calm down, Gladio; we found a real keyblade bearer!" Prompto said excitedly. 

"Is that right? Sure it's not some prop or something?" Gladio asked, looking me over. This made me a little nervous. I knew he was skeptical and protective just as much maybe more than Ignis was. 

Prynna barked unexpectedly as to say it's _ true _ to the Shield and the Advisor. 

"Prynna? What is she doing here? Doesn't she stay with Lady Lunafreya?" Ignis asked. 

_ OHMYGOD, his voice is still sexy even now... _ I thought with a small blush. Though, the memory of the connection Prynna has with Ignis made my heartache. I would give anything to reverse the events of the future.

**_Come to me, Oracle._ ** The deep and dark voice called to me while my head started to spin a little. Visions of the crystal popped into my mind as Prynna and Umbra circled and tugged on my pant legs and nudged me from behind towards the Citadel. 

"I...I think they want me to go to the Citadel." I frowned. "It's...complicated, but I think they are supposed to get you guys to trust me or something?" 

"Come on, we're supposed to follow some dogs and a girl claiming she has a keyblade?" Ignis looked at me strangely as if he was in a daze until he knelt to the ground covering his eyes. My heart sank. Had he been shown something early? Gladio was more concerned about what was happening to Ignis than my words. He held Ignis to him. "Hey, you alright? What's going on? Iggy, can you hear me?"

"I... I believe she's telling the truth." Ignis said softly. "I… saw something." He was shaking and looked up at Noctis with worried eyes. I watched as Prynna whined softly and nudged his hand. He looked down at her with slightly watered eyes petting her softly. 

"You… you were shown everything… weren't you?" I asked softly with my grip on my keyblade tightening. " _ He _ showed you... "

"If, you mean the Astral King than yes. He showed me what you know and said that you could change things for the better…" He said, standing up straighter with his hand on Gladio's firm grip. He was blinking as if he thought he had gone blind already. I held my tongue instead of saying out loud my anger towards Bahamut. 

"Iggy, what are you talking about? You're scaring me…" Gladio said in the softest voice I had ever heard him do. It tugged so much to my heartstrings and broke it at the same time.  _ Is...Is Gladnis real? _ I frowned. I knew I was Aera's reincarnation but did I have a chance with Ardyn? I had hoped that if I was anywhere close to Ignis' age that I might have a chance, but in the end, I love the thought of Gladio and Ignis together more.  _ Just one more marked off the list… _

"Gladio, we need to take her to the King. She needs to be brought to the crystal of Lucis." Ignis was back to himself more or less. His statement was severe. Serious enough. It seemed to make the rest of the boys realize something was up. Even Gladio.

"You're saying she's something important? Like, seriously? What did you see, Iggy? What happened?"

"I… I don't believe I can say. Things that need to be kept secret. What is your name? He only gave me your title," Ignis asked me directly. 

"Amy, Amy Irons," I said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry that you had to see all that… if it's what I think it is."

Gladio frowned and seemed to try and compose back to the tough guy Shield. "Alright, but how are we going to convince the King he needs to see her?"

"I believe Bahamut has also let the King know about her. Not as much as he had shown me, but enough to let him trust her."

"Can one of you at least say something about what's going on? Why does she need to see my dad?" Noct asked. It was obvious that he was worried about his father. Amy hoped there was a way they could be closer… Or even save Regis.

"Noct…" Ignis frowned. "It seems that she was brought to Eos from her world not only to act as a keyblade wielder as you say but also to act as a second Oracle."

"Wait… second Oracle? I didn't know about that part… I thought… I was just the first Oracle's reincarnation," I frowned. I didn't mind being a wielder, but this was a lot of responsibility.

"Oracle? Like Luna?" Noct asked, confused.

"Well, whatever the case, I guess we gotta bring her to the Citadel." Gladio nodded. It was the usual turn from the casual personality to the Shield. 

"I...guess I should be getting home…" Prompto said with a frown. It was apparent he didn't feel important enough to go with them. It seemed like they were only 15 or 16 after all

"That's not necessary, Prompto," Ignis said with a soft smile. "You can stay with us as well as long as you wish." He glanced at Amy as if to acknowledge that Prompto plays an integral part in the future.

Prompto looked up so surprised to be counted in the importance. Noct smiled and nudged him. "Yea, come on."

I smiled on the outside. On the inside, I was terrified. If I was supposed to be another Oracle, then what did this even mean? While the boys made their way escorting her, a chill went down her spine when she saw Somnus' statue. Anxiety, fear, anger, everything Aera had given her through memories. She had to look away to calm herself down. It was towards the end of the day, so King Regis was starting to wind down for the day. As they approached, it seemed like Clarus was by his side just as nervous as Gladio was when Ignis went down.

Drautos was standing there, getting ready to leave to wherever he went at night. I tried to refrain from glaring at the man. It just made me so angry knowing fully well that he had killed Luna and Ravus' mother and was going to kill Regis… and be the cause of Nyx's death. 

"Noctis," Regis said with a soft smile. "This is a nice surprise."

"Hey dad," Noct said with a worried frown. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I see you brought friends." 

Amy flushed a bit and saw Prompto go pale standing behind Regis. It was obvious the poor boy was so nervous. Was this the first time they met? 

"Um, do we need to kneel or anything your highness?" I asked softly and respectfully. 

"There is no need, for now, it's more important that I take you to the crystal. You are the woman who was sent here, correct?" Regis asked. 

I blinked a little and nodded. "Y… yes, your majesty. My name is Amy Irons."

"Reggie…" Clarus said with a tone that sounded like how Gladio was when he was worried about Noctis doing something stupid or that would get him hurt. 

"It's alright, Clarus," He said with a nod. He dismissed Drautos and the others who protested. He invited Noctis and his friends since they all seemed concerned and interested in what was going on. I was so amazed at how big the place was. I never really noticed in the game or movie. Not that I paid much attention. I hated the ending. Regis led me to the crystal, and it was strange how I felt like it was calling to me. I walked up to it, looking back at the others before I looked in to find myself drawn in. It wasn't as crazy as it looked when Noct was pulled in, but before I could know what was going on, I was standing in front of the giant Astral.

"You…  _ summoned _ me?" I asked. I attempted to contain my anger towards him, but it still came out slightly.

**"Yes. As you know, you are the first Oracle reborn as well as a keyblade wielder. We forced the keyblades and heartless out of our world many years ago, taking with them the memories of those who met them. They only added to the Scourge that had infected Eos, and the one who was meant to be the Founder King was unable to contain the darkness."**

I scoffed at that in anger. "Somnus couldn't contain his darkness? So what about Ardyn? How did he fare with the keyblade, huh? If Somnus had it than Ardyn must have as well. Is my keyblade the one Aera wielded?"

**"Yes, the first Oracle's blade is, in fact, the one you have been given. Adagium had perfect control over the light and dark of the blade."** I glared when he used that word. I hated the term _Adagium._ " **His power was too great."**

"So you take it away from him and instead curse him? Force him to take the Scourge, manipulate him into using the pureness in him to suffer so long, and promise him something you take away so quickly? Allow his younger brother to use the darkness that was locked away in the form of jealousy and  _ kill _ his beloved?" I couldn't contain how angry I was anymore. Could he have allowed Ardyn to use the keyblade to get rid of the heartless? Is that what he was trying to say? 

**"Scourge and daemons were already too much to handle. Heartless only added more. Now that the heartless had returned, we needed the keyblades to return as well. Only those whose soul had been bestowed the key can pass it on to new souls. Timelines in Eos have been redone in many ways. Two of which from the story that you know of. Another in a story you do not know of but has been published in your world, and this is yet another. Once this is over, you have the chance to stay and live here for the rest of your days if you wish. What we need of you, for now, is to take away the darkness that has appeared here. What we feared about heartless and daemons have come to pass."**

"I… I don't have to return?" I asked softly now with a small smile. It still didn't excuse him for what he did, though. "Anyway, does this mean, heartless and daemons aren't the only problem in Eos?"

**"Yes, the world is becoming overrun with a darkness that is not of our own. You, alone, can overtake them as a wielder of the key. It seems that heartless have attacked and absorbed some of the daemons of this world, creating a new race. They have become stronger than even the chosen King can defeat. There needs to be two chosen to rid this world of these creatures called Ingrakos. To do this, you are needed. You need to get to know them and fight alongside them. Only when you have obtained a close bond can you bestow them the power of the key. The symbol adorned on these creatures is the only way to defeat them. No other weapons can kill them. Another soul from your world is slowly gaining control of these new creatures, as well as other deeds that can threaten Eos. As of now, daemons still rule. By the time the chosen is destined to enter this crystal, the Ingrakos will overrun. If that happens before Adagium's heart is returned to its original form, this world will be destined to be destroyed."**

I looked at him, surprised. "Heart...returned to its original form? You… Do you mean that I could bring Ardyn back to who he once was?"

**"Yes."** He said darkly. **"Adagium and the current chosen King must fight alongside each other to defeat the Ingrakos. In the process, I will give you the chance to save the lives of six souls. Those lives are up to you, but my warning to you is that there may be other casualties in the exchange process."**

I frowned and nodded. "Alright, thanks. It won't change my opinion that I hate what you did to Ardyn, but I trust you since you are giving me these chances."

Without another word, I was sent back into the crystal room surrounded by King Regis, Clarus, Noctis, and the rest of the Chocobros. It took a bit to adjust to being back in the crystal room and no longer in the crystal. 

"Are you alright?" Regis asked me softly. 

"I… yes. I'm… very happy now…" I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes filled with tears. She was allowed to save up to six lives. Regis was just so sweet and kind. She had to make sure she was able to save him. 

He nodded. "Good, come, we can all have dinner here for the night as we discuss what is going on."

"M...me too your highness?" Prompto asked quietly.

"You're my son's friend Prompto, correct? Of course, you can stay as well." I could tell how much he cared about his son and his happiness. Regis took us all to the large dining room. It eas evident that Regis was a bit happier seeing the usually empty table filled with people. I had never really been to a dinner like this. I felt like I would if I was little. I always wanted to know what it was like to be a princess. I'm not that big on wearing dresses, though.

"So, what's going on?" Noct asked.

"Is… is it ok to say, your highness?" I asked Regis.

"Yes, you can say anything you think is important. Also, it's alright to call me Regis in private like this. I've only been told a little of why you are here, so a more in-depth explanation can be helpful."

I nodded, taking a breath as I internally giggled at Noctis, nudging the vegetables away from the main food on his plate. It seemed like my being there made it so that no one thought to make Noctis eat them. "Ok, well… I guess that the first thing I need to say is that there is a bigger threat than daemons out there now. Bahamut said that the heartless from the darkness came here and absorbed daemons creating something called Ingrakos. One of the things he wants me to do here is to train with Noctis and the others so that I can build a connection. That way, I can help them use the keyblade since its the only weapon that can take them down. My guess is even the power of the Lucis line can't do it."

"Really?" Noct said, surprised. "So, we get keyblades too?" 

"Yup! All four of you!" I gasped and bit my lip.  _ Shit… should I have said that? _

"Four?" Gladio asked. 

Ignis smiled softly but then frowned. "What about the future I saw?" he asked softly. 

"You saw into the future as well, Ignis?" Regis asked.

"Yes, your highness." He frowned. "I saw what is supposed to happen in the future…"

"That's… I can change it. All of it. He said I have a total of six souls that I can change and, in doing so, that future that you see… or don't see," I added quietly. "Since I can save those lives, I hope that the future that you and his majesty know about won't happen."

"Future? What future? Dad, you know too? Why are you talking around it? If its something the two of you know about, why can't I know?" Noct demanded. I wish I could have said something, but I didn't think it was my place. 

"Noctis, it's not something you're ready to know yet," Regis said with a frown. "You're too young right now. Please, don't worry about the future right now and worry about enjoying your youth and friends."

It was a little silent at the table for a bit. I could see the frustration in Noctis' face, but it looked more like he hated being left out of things. Like she saw in the anime when he saw his dad with the cane. The food was so much better than I imagined. It was everything I thought of when I thought of royalty.

"Wh...what did you mean by… four of them?" Prompto asked softly. He barely touched his food. It made sense since he was so nervous.

"What do you mean?" Ignis asked with an encouraging smile. "The future I saw included you. It makes sense with how close you are to Noct."

Prompto stared at Ignis. It warmed my heart so much that I had to smile. 

"I… I'm...there?" He asked with his voice cracking.

"Hey, of course, you are," Noct said softly with a smile. "Why wouldn't you be?"

I could see the tears coming to his eyes, but I knew him far too well to show them. "C...can I be excused for a second?" He asked.

"Of course," Regis said with a nod. It seemed that he understood too. Prompto got up and walked quickly out of the room. Noctis was about to get up, but I stopped him.

"Let… let me talk to him. I know you are best friends, but I have a lot in common with him, whether you believe it or not. I doubt he'd let you see him cry," I added. I looked to Regis for confirmation of it being alright, and he nodded with a small smile.

I got up and found him with his back turned from the door, and what it looked like, he was holding his wrist. I went up and hugged him. It startled him, but I didn't let go.

"Hey, to be honest, the moment I got here, I wanted to hug you. From what I know about you, we both are so similar. I used to be overweight and super shy too. I was too afraid to make any friends. I delved into video games and drawing, the first of which is how I learned about you and the others. The fact that you overcame everything and got so close to Noct, even getting stronger as your journey went on, inspired me." I let go and tried to get him to face me. I couldn't let anyone else see just in case. "Here," I rolled up my sleeve to show him the tattoo that was on my arm. It was the first tattoo I got to remind myself that I was strong. It was an exact copy of his barcode with  _ Always Take The Shot _ above it  _ Stand By Me _ underneath of it. There were other tattoos that I planned to get, but this was the first one. Prompto looked at her trying to stop crying.

"You… know about that too?" He asked sadly. 

"Yea, your the most important character to me personally. If it wasn't for you, I'd honestly never had found how much I love fighting, and when heartless came, I would have most likely fell to darkness." I smiled, ruffling his hair a bit with a giggle sniffing at my tears. 

He smiled and hugged me. "Thanks. Seriously. You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"No problem, Prompto, it's the least I can do to thank you. Come on, let's go back to eating."

He nodded with his big smile. The sweet one that always warms my heart. "Yea. Let's go." He sniffed a little and wiped his eyes before the two of us went back inside. 


	5. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks getting used to life in Insomnia had gone by and nothing much happened. At least, until someone from Nifleheim shows up to spice things up.

For the next few weeks, I went from living in the guest bedroom of the Citadel to an extra room in the mansion of the Amacitias. It was overwhelming living in such a large mansion. The best part of it was how close I was getting to Gladio and how adorable Iris was. She was younger than she was in the game obviously, but she was still just starting out as a teenager. She and I talked a lot about Gladio and Ignis’ relationship as well as the others in our spare time. Apparently they were _not_ together, but Iris knew that they were very close. The two of us planned to put them both out on a date one day. The one outfit that I had when I came to Insomnia was quickly replaced with a full wardrobe. I didn’t need a lot. I mainly asked for some casual clothes and clothes to train with. However, King Regis gave me a beautiful dress complete with heels. I was never one for wearing heels or dresses, but I couldn’t refuse a gift from the King. Especially since the dress was very similar to the dress Aera wore… Perhaps it was his way of making that connection since Aera was in the history books unlike Ardyn (which still made me angry).

In the meantime, I went with Gladio to train. I didn’t use my keyblade and only used my katana. I needed to get up to par with their fighting styles as well as figuring out how to fight the creatures and daemons out in Lucis. When Noctis came for training, Ignis was with him and so was Prompto. It warmed my heart to see him there. The advisor had insisted on allowing Prompto into the training as well as myself. I was thrilled to know that the blond wanted to learn more melee fighting than just the shooting kind. He would still remain the gunner, but for close combat, he would be able to use a katana just like I did. Because of reasons that were only allowed to be between King Regis and myself along with his Shield and Cor, I was to become attached to Noctis’ powers as Prince just like Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto had done. Regis knew that he might die, and he wanted to ensure I was still able to use Glaive Arts just in case even though I swore to him in private I would try and save him.

As far as anyone knew the Ingrakos had not been out much, if at all. That made me feel a little better about the situation outside, though it made me worried about what would happen when they would surface. Only me and one other person was a keyblade wielder according to Bahamut. It made me worried. What if the Ingrakos were smart? Did Ardyn even know about them? Did Nifleheim? Could Nifleheim gain control of them as well as certain daemons?

I rarely really did much outside of training and hanging out with the boys. Since I was a second Oracle, Regis suggested I look over the lore and history of Lucis. While I knew what _really_ happened when Somnus became the Founder, I did find the rest of the history so interesting. I was never a fan of history back on Earth but it seemed that Eos caught my attention. I remember reading that Aera loved archeology and it seemed that that love had passed onto myself. The thought of going out into Lucis and finally seeing everything made me so happy. 

“Amy?” I jumped when Cor’s voice came from behind me. I was so enthralled into the book I was reading that I didn’t sense him. 

“Yes, Cor?” I asked. “Is something going on?”

“King Regis needs you to come to talk with him. It seems Niflheim has found out about you. We have a… _guest_.”

“A guest?” I asked. _From Nifleheim?_ Who could it be? I highly doubted it was Ardyn. He was the Chancellor after all. “How did they find out? I’d think the Astrals would keep that to themselves. I hear enough nagging from Bahamut…” That was when she realized… she was slipping. _Drautos_. Regis had us all keep it to private conversations but he was the Captain of the Kingsglaive… He was a spy who was too damn good at his job. “Nevermind…” I got up and walked up with him. “Lead the way.”

“Everything ok?” Cor asked, confused. “You seem to know something.”

“It’s… nothing…” I frowned. “Secrets. I can’t say or my plans might not work out.” 

Cor nodded and led me to a private conference room. When he opened the door to let me in I was immediately hit with so many things just by seeing the person sitting with Regis. I could feel the heat reach my cheeks along with the aching in my heart. “You… You asked for me, your highness?” I tried to keep my composure, but as I glanced over the golden eyes looking back seemed to be just as shocked. _Do I… really look like her?_ Regis rose to greet me as usual. Ardyn, could not do anything but sit it seemed… 

“Yes, Chancellor Izunia of Niflheim has come to speak to me on how you are a second Oracle. However, as far as I know, that information has not left Insomnia. He wanted to meet with you. Do you have any idea of how it could have gotten out?” Regis frowned and seemed to be troubled that he could not contain the information. I bit my lip to get me out of it to focus on what was important.

“I...may. But it’s one of those things I shouldn’t talk about in...mixed company,” I gave Regis a look that let him know that I had to keep this a secret. 

The current King nodded and continued. “Either way, it seems Niflheim has found out and since they currently are in possession of...”

“I can speak for myself, your Majesty,” Ardyn’s soft yet spiteful voice sent a small chill down my spine. Flashes from Aera’s memory popped into my head that I had to shake away. He rose from his seat with a soft smile and a hand out to meet with mine. I was hesitant to offer him my hand but my heart moved my arm before I did. He kissed it gently as a gentleman would causing the redness in my cheeks to go into a deeper shade. He let go and gave a small bow. .“As a representative of Niflheim, I have come here to meet you. The idea of another Oracle peaks our interests as well as my own. I have come to ask if you would wish to meet Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. According to her brother Ravus, she is already showing interest in meeting you. I can escort you personally. As well as give you a small tour of Lucis beyond these walls. As I have come to know you have never left Insomnia.”

I blinked trying to compose my heart rate to a more normal rhythm. _Escort me? A...Alone?_ I’m not a fool. As he is now, he is not in the right mind. Bahamut forced him to think that Area is his enemy along with Somnus. The second part was obvious, but Aera? He had lost his mind and humanity. Despite how much I loved and wanted to save him I knew it was not safe for me to do so alone. However… A small tour of Insomnia did sound wonderful. 

“Chancellor, I don’t feel like this is such a good idea. She is safe here in Insomnia. If Lady Lunafreya wishes to meet her, perhaps we can arrange for her to come here? Or perhaps I can send someone with you both to make sure this is not some trick,” Regis said what I had wanted to voice out loud but was too nervous to say. 

“If...if it is ok with you Chancellor, I… I would like to go to Tenebrae to meet her. From what I read it's a beautiful place. I would also love to see more of Lucis outside of Insomnia. However, as King Regis has said I would prefer someone else to come as well if possible.” I did my best to hide the nervousness in my voice. 

Ardyn sighed. “Very well, the safety of an Oracle is the priority after all. Who might you suggest to go with us then? A Glaive perhaps?”

I stiffened with that suggestion and Regis seemed to understand my body language. “No, not a Glaive. Marshal Leonis, would you mind traveling with them?” He looked at Cor with a hopeful look. 

Cor nodded, “of course, your highness. The rest of the Crownsguard can manage without me for a few weeks.”

“It’s settled then, I look forward to taking you. It is getting rather late though, would you mind allowing me to stay at a hotel for the night so we can leave in the morning? I don’t want to worry the Marshall, and the young lady with the daemons about in Lucis. Lady Amy Irons was it?” Ardyn asked me directly. 

“It’s… Just Amy… if it’s ok. Lady Luna…freya is a Princess. I’m just a normal girl, Chancellor,” I almost slipped. Noctis and I had been talking about Luna at times so I could try to learn more things about her. I forgot at times I had to be formal now, which I was still not used to. 

“Of course, Amy,” the would-be Founder gave a wry, forced smile. “I will collect you both tomorrow morning then.”

Regis had Cor lead Ardyn to the guest room of the Citadel with guards to make sure he didn’t do anything funny. He sat back down and sighed. The poor man looked so tired and worn out. I sat down where Ardyn was. It was so warm. One would think that since he was technically a daemon the seat would be cold or something. I was having such a hard time trying to keep my mind from racing. It wasn’t about me right now though, I wanted to reassure Regis.

“Are… Are you doing ok Regis?” 

“Yes, I’m alright. I’m just trying to figure out how they know. We were being so careful by keeping your existence a secret,” he frowned. 

“I… I might know,” I said softly. I looked outside before closing the door. “You can’t keep the Glaives from overhearing things. I know one Glaive in particular who is in direct contact with Nifelheim…”

“Captain Drautos?” He suggested. “I had a hunch that he wasn’t who he said he was.”

“He’s a lot more than just a spy. He’s the one who killed Queen Silva,” I frowned. “You know I don’t tell things unless it will directly impact the lives I am trying to save. Nyx Ulric and yourself…”

“There is no need to worry about saving me Amy,” Regis gave me a soft smile that he would give to a daughter. He tended to do that a lot, especially since Noct and I became close since I’ve been here. Like siblings. “So I was right about him. I had some idea, but I couldn’t be sure. So the Glaives work under him can’t be trusted?”

“Not all of them, Nyx is his pupil but he has no idea that he is actually Glauca. In fact, he gave his life to protect Luna and Insomnia by fighting him. Well… _will_ if I can’t save him,” I added with a frown. “To be honest, if I had it my way, Nyx would be Captain. He’s a natural leader and a hero. Number two on my husband's list… Oh… forget that last part…”

“Husbands list?” Regis asked with an amused smile. At least that was helpful.

“Yeah, it's embarrassing. I have like this list of five people I’d consider dating. Two of them are off now though. One I’m pretty sure is gay and the other is my new mentor so that would just be awkward. Nyx stands as number two, Ignis was number three, Ravus Nox Fleuret as number four… oh jeez, I just realized I’m gonna meet him,” I paused to shake my head for a second, “And Cor was number five.”

Regis seemed to frown but curl back into a small smile. “Cor is five?”

“Was. Was five. He’s my mentor now so it's awkward. Plus I'm only 19,” I mentally hit myself. Since when does age matter? My number one is ancient…

The King seemed relieved which made me wonder… “I’m a bit amused by this list. Why do you say ‘was’ for Ignis as well?”

“As I said… pretty sure one of them is gay. One of them being Ignis. I did flirt a bit, but he didn’t seem interested or he just didn’t get it. Though he definitely seems interested in Gladio. Iris and I wanna set them up,” I chuckled softly. I couldn’t believe I was being so open about this. With the King of Lucis of all people. I could have brought up his face about Cor but I didn’t want to press. 

“Now, what about that first one? You haven’t mentioned,” he asked curiously. 

“That,” I frowned. The playful part of me was gone as I was reminded of the warmth of this seat. “It’s… Ardyn. Please, don’t say anything about it though. To like, anyone. It’s why I got a little uncomfortable when I saw him.”

“So, age truly isn’t a problem with you? He is much older than you are,” Regis noted.

“He’s… 30ish?” I mentioned remembering what age he was before he stopped aging. “At least he sorta looks that way. Sorta…”

He frowned. “Well, from what I remember he’s become Chancellor about thirty years ago. So that would have doubled.”

“Oh right, I forgot he became Chancellor before the festival…Either way, love’s just a number right?” I suggested. “Though, I’m not blinded. That’s why I do prefer someone to go with me and him. I don’t exactly feel safe around him alone.”

“Of course,” Regis smiled. “Tell me, is he Adagium?” he asked with a lower voice.

I blushed and froze for a little while. I had a suspicion he knew but… “Y...yes, he is,” I said softly. 

“So my suspicions are correct. He is the man I fought years ago before...” Regis stopped and leaned over slightly. It seemed like he had some kind of headache. More than that, it seemed my keyblade was responding to whatever this was. 

“Regis?” I asked. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s a strange sensation. I had it back when I first fought him but I ignored it. It seems I cannot do that now,”

My keyblade appeared in my hand without my summoning. **_Use the Key Oracle, so that you can know the truth. I would not reveal such things if you were not here. A gift for your help._ ** A gift? Why would that bastard give me a gift? I took my keyblade and held it to Regis and I was suddenly pulled into his heart. The stained glass was a lot different than she imagined. When I landed on the platform is when I noticed that half of the glass was covered in darkness while the other depicted Regis in his regal kingly attire. I lifted my keyblade up to try and take away the darkness that I thought was attached to the Ring of the Lucii. 

Instead, a dark shadow was created from it. It sounded like Regis but in a darker tone. “So, you are the Oracle eh? I wonder if you can finally release me.”

“And you are?” I wasn’t sure if this figure could be trusted. Even if it sounded like Regis.

“I’m Regis of course. At least, the part of him that was locked away when he was an infant. Release me and you will understand,” the figure could not get past the other half of the platform. I was hesitant to do so, but my curiosity got the better of me. What did Bahamut allow me to see?

I picked up my key again and unlocked this darkness. The platform was made whole again, with the figure of Regis looking very different. His hair on one side was dark as it was before the ring and the other was a dark crimson similar to Ardyn’s. His other eye was golden instead of blue. Around the platform played scenes as if it were a movie. I watched Ardyn and Mors switch bodies in their dream-states that were forced by Bahamut. Ardyn was forced into the guise of Mors and made to believe that the Queen was Aera. It changed to years later when Regis was born and showed signs of daemonism. Mors had a seal done on Regis in order to keep him and anyone else from knowing Regis’ true nature.

“That bastard used my father before he was even released from Angelgard,” Regis’ darker half said, walking towards me. “Now you’ve freed me, though that damn ring is still keeping me at bay. You should do that for me so I can be with my mate again.”

“Mate?” I asked confused. 

“Yea mate. Like you are with my father. His mate.”

“What do you… oh!” I flushed realizing what he meant. If what that scene meant was true then Ardyn was Regis’ true father making him technically half daemon. So this side of him was animalistic? I was trying to figure out who his “mate” could be when it hit me. Regis’ face of jealousy when I mentioned Cor…

“You mean… Cor.”

“Yes, he is my mate. Stupid stepfather made me stop seeing him.” I kind of liked this version of Regis. He was a badass and kind of childish. This must have been where Noctis got it from. It also made sense why Noctis seemed more tired during the day than at night in the game. To me at least. 

“Ok,” I said with a smile. “I’ll do what I can to try and help you. Though it will be a few weeks since I’m going away.”

“As long as you can help me I will be grateful. Thank you for freeing me, Oracle.”

I closed my eyes and was taken out of Regis’ heart. 

“Amy? Are you alright?” Normal Regis asked. 

I nodded. “Yea, are you ok? You look better.”

“Yes, I feel like a strange weight has lifted. I don’t know why.”

I smiled softly dispelling my keyblade. “I think you will in a few weeks. I’ve… delved into your heart and fixed something that should have never needed fixing. At least in my opinion. Also, Cor is indefinitely off my list of husbands. Just so you know,” I added with a mischievous wink.

Regis looked a little shocked with a faint flush. I thought it was a bit sweet to see him like this. “So… you know about us now?”

“Yes, and now that I know I’m gonna make sure you're never apart again. You don’t have your stupid father tearing you apart. I’m on the train of love is love, screw what everyone else thinks. That’s why I want to help Gladio and Ignis if they really do want each other, as well as… jeez, I’m a matchmaker,” I said, surprised at myself.

“Are you sure he would even still want me back though? It’s been so many years. Over 30 years.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m sure he still does.” I smiled at him with a hopeful look. Even if I was not happy in this world I wanted everyone else to be. It wasn’t fair. Even if he gave up all of the people on my list. 

“And, who exactly are the others you were about to mention?” He asked. 

“Well, honestly, a lot of people in my world feel like Noctis is better with Prompto than with Luna. They just seem so much closer and their chemistry is so much better together,” I gave a sad smile remembering when Prompto confessed that he really did have feelings for Noctis. He was just so afraid to tell him.

“If that is the case, that I will not be the one to stop them. I may be King, but times have changed. I want my son to be happy with whoever he wants to be happy,” Regis smiled softly with a nod. “You should get back to the Amicitias. You have a journey ahead of you.”

“Yes, thank you for everything Regis. Don’t worry, I won't mention anything to Cor until I get back.”

It had been a very long and eventful day. I did not expect everything to be happening like this, I was so careless in not realizing when Glaives were there overhearing things. It was getting late out while I walked to the Amicitia mansion alone. It was a bit quiet since everything was settling down for the night. I kept my guard up despite the thoughts running through my head. That was how I realized someone was around me. I stopped and summoned my katana quietly. The spell for the weapons was super helpful. 

“Who’s there?” I asked calmly.

“Just someone who’s curious,” a voice called. “Not every day I meet two brand new keyblade wielders who never met Sora and the others. Not to mention two who know who I really am.”

I froze. _Luxu?_ I knew that voice from anywhere. While Ardyn made gold eyes look sexy, He and the others I wasn’t so sure of. “Huh, Xigbar… I was hoping if I met any Organization member it would be Axel...Lea… whatever. Then again, I’m guessing you aren’t _that_ Xigbar either right? Considering you know I know who you really are?” I asked bravely, turning towards the man in the black coat. “Who else is here then? Someone I know Luxu?”

The man chuckled and pushed back his hood. “You have that same determined look. You really do have a thing for redheads.”

“Dude, I’m not Sora. Don’t speak in riddles. It's not like I have Roxas and Ventus in my heart! Then again you probably got the riddle thing from your Master,” I sighed. I wasn’t going to mention my theory on who his master really was. “Do you mean Aera?”

“Bingo!” he said walking closer. “I see you got all of her memories. That’s good. I’m curious about what the old dragon wants. Why he is letting you and the other guy here.”

“Does it really matter? I’m not entirely sure if I can even trust you.”

“Alright! I get you don’t trust me. After all, I’m a villain in that game of yours right? Then again, so is Ardyn,” he gave that snarky smirk that just made me huff annoyed. 

“I’d say what would you know but that’s kind of a stupid question. You obviously know a lot more than I do. Anyway, yea, Bahamut said something about the heartless coming in and creating a new kind of creature. One only the keyblade wielders can defeat. He is letting me save six people in return as gratitude.”

“Heh, first the guy takes away the one thing that could get rid of the scourge completely and now he’s just letting it happen? On top of that, meddling. Just don't go as far as Sora. I bet you’ll need to use the power of waking and that’s not without consequences.”

“Yea, I know, wait… did you just confirm that that will help Ardyn?”

“Maybe, you’ll just have to figure that out yourself. Anyway, I should probably get back to the battlefield. The old man will be wondering where I am. See ya around Oracle.” With that, Luxu went through a dark corridor back to what I could only assume was the Keyblade Graveyard. I frowned and dispelled the katana. So there really is another wielder here. I wonder when I would meet them or if I knew them. It couldn’t be Joel… could it? I was kind of sad I didn’t see him but I had it figured that he would have gone to another world or something. At this time I didn’t even think that I’d meet them very soon...


	6. Heartless Invades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy, Cor, and Ardyn start on their journey to Tenebrae. However, first stop is Hammerhead where heartless are attacking.

I didn’t get much sleep before my alarm went off. Between the nightmarish dreams or memories I had when I closed my eyes, and the thoughts were going through my head after my run-in with Luxu, not much sleep could be had. Either way, I tried my best to look awake and ready for this long journey to Tenebrae. Gladio and his father escorted me to the Throne room where we would meet with Regis, Cor, and Ardyn. The two shields obviously did not trust Ardyn either but wanted to make sure I got there safe. 

“Just don’t do anything stupid alright?” Gladio said with a smirk and a nudge at me.

I chuckled a little. “I won't, I promise. I promised Prompto plenty of photos and sketches anyway.”

Gladio smirked as we got to the Throne room. Regis was on the floor level discussing what must have been small talk with Ardyn and Cor. Ardyn gave a small bow which made me flush again.  _ Is he doing it on purpose now? _ I thought.

“Alright, I see you are all packed and ready.” Regis nodded with a soft yet worried smile. “I will leave the Marshall and Amy to you then, Chancellor.” 

“Thank you, your highness,” he added with another regal bow to Regis. Though, I knew this was more of a ruse and out of spite. Not like he knew who Regis truly was to him… Or vice versa really…

“How long has it been since you’ve been away from Insomnia, Marshall?” Ardyn asked as we made our way to his car. He really loved that car, didn’t he? I wondered if it ran in the family. 

“A while,” Cor said as they reached it. “You aren’t planning to keep us off the path too long are you?”

“Astrals no,” Ardyn made to open the back door to let me in before Cor could make a move. I bit my lip nervously but I knew he was just trying to be a gentleman like always. “A small tour through Leide to Gauldin Quay, a small ferry ride to Altissia, and then a train to Tenebrae. Much more sights to see than taking a Dreadnought. After all, Amy hasn’t been outside of Insomnia correct?” He asked this last question to me directly after he closed the door with me inside. 

“That’s right Chancellor. It’s kind of you to think of my thoughts on traveling.” I gave a kind smile that seemed to affect him but he would never say a word. Cor got into the passenger side of the front seat. He didn’t seem pleased, but he also didn’t protest.

“If you’re sure. If there are any tricks you will be sorry.”

“No tricks, Leonis. Just a simple car, ferry, and train ride. That is all.” Ardyn got into the driver’s seat and I tried to calm all my nerves. I was still so tired, but I wanted to see everything. I found it adorable that the music that Ardyn listened to was a station close to classic rock in my world. He was an older gentleman after all. I found myself nodding off once in a while but visions of the past and possible future would wake me up. The car was silent except for the soft humming coming from Ardyn. Cor seemed to want this trip to be over since it began. He was always protective in that way. 

We were soon out of Insomnia, and the road to Gauldin Quay. My tiredness melted away while I looked at all the sights. One would think a desert area would be boring, but not if it's filled with wild animals you would only find in another world. I took out the camera that I bought and took some pictures as we drove by them. It all seemed so peaceful… until we came up towards Hammerhead. We had plenty of gas so there was no reason to really stop there. However, I saw familiar dark creatures infesting and irritating the place trying to break down the light fixtures that kept the daemons at bay at night. 

Ardyn stopped the car a bit beforehand confused. Obviously Nifleheim had no idea what heartless were.

“Amy, do you know what they are?” Cor asked. He seemed to have switched into battle mode. “Can we fight them?”

“Yes. They are called heartless. They go after the darkness in people’s hearts. They don’t fear the light as daemons do. Though, it looks like they're trying to make it so daemons can attack Hammerhead.” My keyblade appeared in my hand and it looked like the heartless noticed. “Follow me Cor. They are drawn to the Keyblade.”

“Wait! Amy!” Cor yelled but I was already long gone.

I got out of the car quickly and ran to a bigger area of the desert. “Come on! You guys want the keyblade right!” I fought the heartless as they appeared and showed up where I was. I wanted to save Hammerhead as much as I could without damaging it. Cor soon followed with his katana and fought with me. Soon, the small group was vanquished and I faced Cor’s wrath…

“Amy, I’m supposed to protect you as well as fight with you. Don’t go out and get yourself killed!” He really seemed like a worried father now. Just like Regis. Maybe he and Regis could be my adopted dads or something...

“Sorry… I just needed to get them away from Hammerhead. Pretty sure they were going after Cid… He’s a cranky older man. Crankiness means darkness is there.”

“Still doesn’t mean you can run off on your own,” Cor sighed. “Ok, we should get back to the car and see if everyone is alright in Hammerhead.”

“Yea,” I agreed with a nod. When we got back Ardyn was silent. That wasn’t exactly a good sign. What was he thinking? He was always so mysterious in that you could barely tell what he thought about things. 

“Everything alright?” he asked when we both got back into the car.

“Yes, but we need to check out Hammerhead to see if things are alright,” Cor instructed.

Ardyn nodded but said nothing more as we drove and pulled in. I had visited this place so many times in the game that I knew the place by heart. What I didn’t expect was a large keyhole appearing above the car garage. My keyblade appeared again in response which meant I had to lock it. I did so, and some lights came out like a barrier around the place. I felt eyes on me, and I turned to see Ardyn staring at me. I dispelled my keyblade and flushed again. Why did he have to pay me so much attention? Why did his eyes make me melt?

“Hey! What’s with the light show? What the hell were those things? They ain’t daemons but they were ruinin’ my shop!” Cid’s cranky voice came from the garage. It seemed that Cindy was right behind him looking at some of the cars she must have been working on to make sure they were in good shape still. 

“Hello to you too, Cid,” Cor said, rolling his eyes. “Apparently they're called heartless. They're new.”

“They won’t be coming here anymore. That keyhole thing is locked so this place should be safe,” I added.

“Who are you then? Ain’t he from the Empire?” Cid asked.

“Yes, though I am taking this young lady to meet Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae,” Ardyn spoke evenly as usual but I could not help how confused yet interested he was. “If you’ve read the newspapers, you will know that another Oracle has surfaced. Lady Amy here is that Oracle.”

“Please, just Amy…” I said softly. “We just stopped to make sure you’re all alright. No one… got attacked directly and disappeared with a heart turning into a creature did they?”

“No, that didn’t happen,” Cindy said coming over too. “Pawpaw, you know them?”

“Yea, well Cor at least. He traveled with the boys and me years ago. He’s the one who took that picture back there.”

“Wait… you traveled on their bro journey?” I asked Cor. surprised. Obviously there was no mention of this in the game. Though it kind of made sense since Prompto said Cor was the one to give him his first camera.

Cor surprisingly smiled fondly. “Yes, I did. Anyway, if things are alright, we should get going. It’s almost noon and we should get to Gauldin Quay at least by dark.”

“Always one to get things done are you?” Ardyn asked. “Not one to take in the sights?”

“Um, if it’s ok I would like to speak to Cid about something…” I said suddenly. I almost forgot something that I wanted to do. “It won’t take long. Don’t worry Cor.”

He frowned but didn’t protest. “Alright, just not too long.”

Cid was a confused old man but followed anyway while Cindy kept the older men company. It seemed she wanted to sell products or something to make Ardyn’s car shine. I smiled when I heard him agreeing to a nice wax while they were waiting.

“So what does a new Oracle want with me? How did you even know about that trip of ours anyway?” 

“I’m… not just an Oracle just like those heartless aren’t just a new threat. I’m from another world. One where Prince Noctis is going to have a journey in a few years. You and Cindy are the first two we meet other than he and his brothers. Cid, something is going to happen when he does. At least… if I can’t stop it. The Asshole Astral Bahamut is allowing me to save six lives directly. I’m hoping that King Regis can be one of them.”

“Reggie?” Cid asked in a softer voice. “He’s supposed to… when? How?” It didn’t seem like he believed me when I said I was from another world, but the mention of Regis dying seemed to change any opinion the old man had of me. 

“As I said. When Noctis and his friends show up at Hammerhead, two nights after that is when Insomnia is gonna fall. He won’t survive unless I can save him. If I can’t… I wanted to tell you because I can’t stand to see you feeling so much guilt. All I ask is for you to try and reconcile that old friendship. Even if it's just a phone call or a few phone calls. That’s… why I wanted to speak to you.”

“Yea, I get it. I don’t know if I get the whole other world thing, but your right. I can’t stay stubborn forever. I don’t want to feel guilty if he does get killed like you say. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Cid,” I said with a smile. “I should get going though, otherwise Cor is gonna get antsy.”

Cid walked me back out to where Cindy had just finished waxing Ardyn’s precious car and we were back on our way. Ardyn seemed reluctant to talk about the heartless or my keyblade which made me nervous. A silent Ardyn was never good. 

We finally made it to the Quay and it was already getting a bit dark in the evening. Ardyn treated us to dinner at the restaurant and paid for a hotel room. I worried about the fact that there were no more heartless on the journey but I was sure there was a decent explanation. Cor went to turn in early, but I still was afraid to sleep. I would never admit to it, especially around Ardyn, but I had a feeling I screamed in my sleep. I lingered at the pier and glared at Angelgard in the distance. What a horrible place. Why did it have to look so beautiful? 

“You should get some sleep,” Ardyn’s voice made me jump. “We have a ferry to catch in the morning.”

“S...speak for yourself Chancellor… I don’t need much sleep. This place is beautiful and romantic at night. I just want to take it in more before I go to sleep.”

“It seems as though you are more so avoiding sleep. I haven’t asked before, but what exactly is that key weapon used for?” he leaned over the same railing that I was perched against. I could feel his warmth near me at this point. I bit my lip trying to stop myself from lusting after him like my brain wanted me to do. That would be a brash and stupid move on my part. 

“It’s called a keyblade. Only wielders who are strong of heart can use it. No one can take it from one either. It would just go right back to the person who was wielding it. Those things back are called heartless and they go after the keyblade and darkness in people’s hearts. Everyone has darkness in their hearts… except maybe one but he’s special. I was told that the heartless are a problem here because they created a brand new creature after overtaking some daemons. Apparently only a keyblade can destroy them.” 

He tilted his head. I bet he wondered why I had told him that since he was the enemy. “And why would you tell me this? We are on opposite sides of a war.”

“While that’s true these new creatures, the Ingrakos, seem to be a creature that is untamed. They can’t be contained or controlled. They are an enemy to everyone, Ardyn, not just Lucis and Insomnia.” I bit the inside of my cheek at how smooth his name came across my lips. I tried to hide just how much my heart was racing. It was just the two of us on the pier looking out at the beautiful water. “ _ Isn’t this place romantic? Yes, and you get to spend your time here with us. All three of us. You are a lucky man.” _ Why did that particular banter have to come to my head when I was spending this moment this close to Ardyn?

“That’s very kind of you,” Ardyn said. While he didn’t seem to notice how I was feeling things… I wondered if he did but didn’t say anything. “How is it though, that you can wield the keyblade when I cannot recollect any weapon of the sort through the history of Eos? I also would like to know how these heartless arrived as well.”

_ Crap...how do I answer that? _ I paused for a bit trying to figure out how to explain. “They… they came from another...world,” I said softly. “So did the keyblade. The asshole… I mean… um… Bahamut said that um… nevermind, maybe...I...I should get to sleep...” 

I tried to walk away but he must have realized something was wrong because he grabbed my hand pulling me back. It wasn’t an extremely hard grip that would hurt but one that stopped me from running off. “Something wrong Oracle?” he asked. That voice, that damn voice. Why must his voice be so damn sexy to me? My heart was beating so fast now that I felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. It hurt so much that I swear I felt my chest being stabbed by Somnus again. “You began explaining and then suddenly decided you were tired? I would like to know more about this other world. It piques my interest.”

I started shaking a little. I should have been scared of him but I wasn’t. Why wasn’t I afraid? “I...um… there are different worlds and… the keyblade is given to people who are strong of heart. I… was given the keyblade after my world was destroyed by the heartless,” there was no other point in keeping it from him. Now that I’ve let it slip I knew he would not let it go.

He loosened his grip a little but did not let go of my hand. “I see, so you are an oracle from another world. How is it you came here then? Have you any idea about this world before you arrived?”

“K...kind of,” I said softly. 

“I see, how  _ much _ do you know about Eos?” he asked firmly. His tone was no longer lively. It was serious. He would not let me leave without an answer.

“I… I… I know that that island is a prison where the Astrals decide to torture the prisoners. I think it's horrible how they treat them. I also know that when Noctis turns 20 is when his tragic journey will start. Apparently my power is much different than Lady Lunafreya’s. I know the future… and the past of Eos. I also have memories… of the first Oracle Aera Mirus Fleuret.”

At first, I saw a large mix of emotions in his eyes. Rage came first. He held my hand tightly once more as if he wanted to kill me. I had to say something.

“I have no intention of telling anyone about you Ardyn. None at all. Please, you asked what I know. Just because I know things doesn’t mean I will tell things. If I didn’t say anything you would not have let me go would you?”

He glared angrily but then came the sadness. A deep sadness that made my heart ache just looking at him. He finally let go of my hand. Part of me yearned for his touch again, but the other part of me was terrified. I told him too much. I know I did. But he had no chance to kill me right now, did he? Cor was here. I should be safe from Ardyn’s warped thoughts of Aera also being the enemy. Ardyn turned to face the waves hitting the beach below the pier. “You’re right. It is getting late. Go get some sleep Oracle.” He straightened up and headed towards the area that was not protected by the lights. Most likely to blow off steam fighting daemons.

Part of me wanted so much to stay and comfort him but the logical part knew I had to stay away. Bahamut had messed with his head so much along with the horrible memory of Somnus. “Good night, Ardyn,” I said softly with a small bow. When I turned from him tears came to my eyes. I tried to keep it together as I walked into the hotel room. Cor could not know that I was crying. Thankfully, Cor was asleep when I came to the room. I laid down facing the wall and tried to focus on sleeping. Hopefully, now that I was away from the crystal I would get a decent night’s sleep. 


	7. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aera guides Amy to dive into Ardyn's heart and lighten the load a little bit of the darkness consuming him. This allows for a conversation to happen without the worry of the royal daemon attacking him. Meanwhile, Joel finally comes to Insomnia with some leverage.

I was able to sleep a little better than I have been, but it was still fitful. I woke up breathing heavily. There was no prophecy, but I dreamt of Aera’s last moments again. I clutched my chest breathing heavily. When my eyes finally adjusted, I looked around and saw that Cor was still asleep but Ardyn was sitting and reading a magazine. He glanced up and he seemed calmer than he was. I flushed a little embarrassed and got up to grab my new clothes for the day. I said nothing to him and got dressed in the bathroom. I figured after all the stress a shower was in order so I took one and just let myself relax and cry. When I finished, I stared at the mirror not even bothering to get dressed yet. 

“What should I do Aera? How can I save him?” While I stood there, the keyblade appeared in my hand. “Really? What am I supposed to do? Fight him?”

The keyblade reacted without me trying and I was falling in that realm again. I was dressed in a dress that looked just like Aera’s.  _ Please, save him. _ Aera’s voice came to my mind. When I landed, it looked like a very darkened platform. I could barely see the figure of Ardyn. I frowned and aimed my keyblade to the middle of it. I remembered Luxu’s words and warning, but I focused on helping to clear his heart. It was all I could do. The darkness lifted slightly but not entirely. Only a tiny bit of it lifted. It seemed this task would take a long time to do and I could not do this alone. I didn’t live near him, nor did I want to. I loved Insomnia and I found a new family there.  _ This will help him, I know it is not much, but he is on the path to be freed of his burdens. The other keyblade wielder is the one to finish the job. The only thing left to do is remind him of who he truly is. Thank you, Amy. _

I blinked as I came back into reality. I frowned as I dispelled the blade and took a deep breath before getting dressed.  _ Come on Amy, get it together.  _ I came back out and saw it was still dark out.

“I guess I didn’t sleep much,” I said softly with a yawn. I sat down at the table with Ardyn and looked on my phone. I smiled at pictures that Prompto sent me. He had roped Noctis into taking a few pics with him while the boys all hung out. 

“Did anyone tell you that you talk in your sleep?” Ardyn asked in a strange voice. I was honestly surprised. After the conversation the night before, I thought that he would avoid talking with me. Though considering that I dreamed of Aera’s last moments with Ardyn, I felt nervous that I had apparently talked in my sleep. 

“No, I’ve never really slept in a room with others. Especially since I began getting visions of the past and future.”

“Perhaps from now on, we should shelter in stay rooms. For your sake. We wouldn’t want information getting to the wrong ears, right?” It was more of a statement. He glanced up from the paper as he sipped a glass of beer that came from the wet bar that the room had. Beer? Ardyn didn’t drink beer. I looked from him to Cor. I didn’t say anything but was he trying to imitate Cor? If he was, I found it pretty amusing. 

“No, not everyone can know secrets. That I definitely know,” I looked up sadly, but his gaze went back to the paper. I went to the small fridge and took out some cake that I couldn’t finish from dinner the night before. It was so wonderful that I wanted to savor it when I was hungry enough. From what I remember of Aera, she had a large sweet tooth. That definitely passed onto me, except my metabolism was much lower than hers. Hence why I was also overweight as a child, like Prompto. 

“Are you sure that cake is good to eat? It’s not exactly healthy for training.”

I looked at him confused at first and then chuckled. I sat down at the table. “Is this your Cor impression?”

Ardyn was in a small state of shock but relaxed casting the beer away. “So, you can see through my disguise as well?” He asked softly.

“Apparently.” I frowned. “I should have figured it out before when you were drinking beer. Your favorite is wine. I just thought you were like, trying to drink beer for a change. Though I...did find it a little amusing how you were trying to imitate him,” I smiled softly biting my lip. I didn’t want to set him off again, but it still made me sad remembering how he tricked Noctis with Prompto. I sat there and ate my cake silently as he got up to get a wine to replace the beer. We sat there in silence for a small while until he spoke up.

“I wanted to apologize if I scared you last night,” he looked up to look at me again. The heat came to my face again. His face was calm and apologetic. 

“It’s alright Ardyn, it’s understandable, to be honest.”

“Of course it is considering what you must remember. From how you slept, it can’t be all good memories, correct?” He asked softly.

I twitched softly as my chest ached. “Yes, I… I have a dream of her death regularly. I feel like that is why I’m somewhat happy to be out of Insomnia. I can’t stand seeing the statues of  _ him _ everywhere,” I admitted. It was the truth. Chills ran down my spine every time I saw the statues of Somnus. It was refreshing to be away from them. 

Ardyn frowned and placed the paper down finishing the wine. “Would you like to take a stroll with me? Not too far, just up to the beach. I’m not planning anything bad, no worries about that. We can let Marshall Leonis sleep.”

_ This is new… Is this from the dive into his heart?  _ I nodded with a small smile. We left the room and headed to the beach taking a seat at a table. The waves hitting the sand were so calming. 

“So, I assume you know who I really am considering your memories.” Ardyn didn’t waste any time with this conclusion. At least he didn’t seem angry anymore. 

“Yes, I do,” I said softly. 

“Though, you seem to know more than just my relation with Aera. Does it have to do with this other world you are from?” 

“Yes, in my world, Noctis’ adventure with his friends is a video game. I played it through a few times despite not wanting to ever finish. I hated that the final fight was with you. The additional content that was added made me hate even more parts of it. It made me hate Bahamut even more as the story unfolded. He is the one who forced this fate on you and Noctis. It’s not fair. Any of it. Noctis deserves happiness and… so do you,” I added. 

“Whatever happened to the Astrals’ word is law?” he asked. “Aera always believed in them.”

“Not entirely. At least, in the end,” I said to him. “She had the ability to see into the future, but only to a point. The curse of knowing the future is that she did not know her own demise. The same goes for me apparently. She believed what Bahamut had told her that you were the one to be chosen. In the end, he betrayed her. He secretly told Somnus that he was chosen which led to the clash between you two. She… She felt so helpless. She wanted more than anything to have you live. In the end, she felt more guilt at being so weak that she could not protect you. Maybe that’s why I feel the need to fight and be strong.” It was true. I had thought this over the past few weeks. Aera was no fighter and felt like that was the reason she could not protect him.

“Now, why would you say that? While you hold her memory you are not her.” Ardyn replied. It seemed as if he was trying to hold back his own feelings on the matter and was more interested in me. 

“That’s not it, I’ve been given her power because… I was born with her heart. Like, reincarnated,” I explained softly. “It’s… probably why I look like her. I know that face you had when you met me. It honestly broke my heart.”

Ardyn frowned and looked out at the sea. All this obviously bothered him, but perhaps whatever she did made him open up more? 

“What exactly are you planning to do if you do not plan to thwart plans that are set into place?” He asked. “It seems as though the marshall does not know.”

“As much as I hate Bahamut, he’s given me a gift. In exchange for getting rid of the Ingrakos and heartless, he’s allowing me to save the lives of six people. In order to do that I have to allow the storyline to go the same way as much as possible. However, I have to be there when those individuals are supposed to die to save them. If I can’t do that then I will have to go back to my own world, but if my world had not been saved from darkness than I will have to find a new home.”

“Save six souls. That seems like a daunting task. I take it you already know whose lives you wish to save?”

“Yes, I do,” I said sadly. “Why are you asking me all of this? Is just curiosity or are you planning something?”

He chuckled softly. “Just sating my curiosity it seems. I’ve had some time to think while you slept.”

“To realize that I’m not your enemy? While I live in Insomnia, I’m trying my best to not be only on one side or the other. I want to remain neutral.”

“That is an interesting way to live. If that is truly your position then you must be careful not to be swayed.”

“I know that it’s hard, but I think I can do it. I’ve done a good job so far,” I gave a kind smile. 

“I see you’ve changed the subject of the lives to save. I take it you want to keep that a secret,” he said in a more serious tone.

“Yes, I do,” I frowned. “If I told you, you may not like what you hear.” 

He gave a sigh. “Very well, I will no longer pry. Though, if you plan on saving me I fear it will be an ill task. Perhaps if you met me long ago things would be different.”

“You never know, Ardyn. According to Kingdom Hearts, the keyblade can do miraculous things as long as the wielder has a strong heart. They have a saying. ‘May your heart be your guiding key.’ Me, along with a lot of the people out there take it to heart. There are too many times that people don’t rely on their gut feelings or think of logistics instead of what they love. I think it's something a lot of people need to follow. That’s why I’m using that phrase to guide me even now. So, there may be a way. I would just need to search within my heart to find it,” I frowned half-way through this speech and looked out to Angelgard. Yes, I was angry at what they did to Ardyn for 2000 years, but I had to remember dwelling on that would only bring darkness. 

“Hm, it’s a very interesting frame of mind. Something to truly ponder,” Ardyn mused softly. “Though, what about the fate that the Astrals of this world forces upon us? The word of a god is final. At least through my experience.”

“That may be true, but Bahamut is their King. If that asshole is the one who gave me the ability to save six souls directly then I have faith. Maybe their original word is not final after all. All I can do is not lose hope. After all, there was one timeline where Noctis’ friend was able to save Noctis from dying somehow. Just by choosing to come with you at a certain part instead of fighting right then and there. I could only play the game once because I could not stand to see Ravus so distraught,” I didn’t realize the small tear that came from my eyes until I felt a warm hand softly wipe it away. I flushed as I looked over to see that Ardyn was staring at me intently. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, obviously, but I could tell he was fighting something deep within his heart. I could feel it. His hand lingered on my cheek which did not help my heart’s fluttering. He put his hand down to instead place it on top of mine. He adjusted his seat to be a bit closer.

“I can see why that keyblade must have chosen you with everything you said about it. You care so much about everyone it seems. Your heart seems strong enough to save all of Eos if you wanted to,” he chuckled softly. “I promise you that I will make sure not to interfere directly in your saving anyone when we cross paths in the future. You have my word, even if it interferes with my own plans. I am curious to see how saving these lives will change the outcome of the future. You have my word, young Oracle,” he added softly. He lifted my hand to his lips to give a soft kiss. They were so much softer and warmer than I had imagined. My cheeks were heating up to bright red while he seemed to be entrancing me with his golden eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. I just got so lost in them as if it were some kind of spell. No, that wasn’t it. I had to keep in mind that just unlocking part of his heart would not bring change immediately. It was something to be worked on strenuously. It took time. Riku took a whole one, maybe two whole years to get in control of his own darkness. Time would tell how long it would take for Ardyn.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Cor’s voice snapped me out of Ardyn’s gaze. The would-be Founder let go of my hand and forced a smile. 

“Oh, we were just discussing this beautiful weather. Perfect for sailing to Altissia,” he said in his normal tone of voice.

“Yes, nothing to worry about Cor,” I reassured him. Cor gave a look but didn’t say anything more about what he must have seen walking up to us. 

“Right, well we got about an hour and a half until the boat leaves. We should get some breakfast,” he noted.

“Right,” I said with a nod. Ardyn rose from his seat and offered a hand to help me up. We did not talk at all about the previous conversation for the rest of the morning and the boat ride to Altissia. I stood on the side staring at the horizon and trying to figure out how I got myself into this mess.

**Meanwhile, in Insomnia**

Joel had traveled to Gralia and spoke with Verstael Basithia after his training with Luxu was over. He had apparently made a deal with the mad scientist. With the help of the keyblade, he was going to help him stabilize the experiments he was working on and even the ability to fuse with Immortalis without the help of Prompto. He told him that while he had originally used Ardyn for his own personal gain, the immortal was planning to have the final laugh. Angered, but not exactly surprised, Verstael decided to trust Joel and help him in his efforts. They began to develop something that would help Joel in his quest to win Amy’s heart.

How he was walking up the steps of the Citadel calling to speak to King Regis. He had a plan and a device that would help his plan succeed. 

“Can I help you?” King Regis asked. “I have never met you it seems.”

“Yes, I arrived in Lucis when my friend Amy Irons did. I have a few things that could help if you allow me to join the Kingsglaive,” Joel gave a respectful bow as he approached the throne. 

“A friend of Amy’s?” He asked the question rhetorically but it did seem to worry him. From everything Amy had spoken about she had not mentioned seeing anyone from her world. However, she did mention that Bahamut mentioned someone else with the keyblade that was trouble. “From what I know of where Amy is from, how do you know she is here? Why have you not come out until now?”

“I apologize, your highness when I had arrived the Niflheim army had taken me hostage. I had heard about the second oracle and recognized the name. I escaped, but with some information that will be very useful to you all.”

“Information?” Regis frowned. If he was from the same world that Amy was from he already knew secrets that she knew. No one escapes Niflheim that easily. What was he playing? “What is your name, young man?” 

“Joel, Joel Ramsey,” he told him respectfully.

_ Joel… that was the name of Amy’s friend from her world. _ Through the corner of his eye, Regis could see Drautos shift uncomfortably and seem to back away. Did he know this young man as well?

“Captain Drautos, is there something wrong?” he asked.

The old man seemed to wince. “Nothing your highness. It’s just that this man says he escaped Niflheim. Shouldn’t we be interrogating him?”

Before Regis could answer the liquid armor of General Gauca had appeared where Drautos once stood. Everyone got up in arms in defense of their king. They were shocked but knew that defending Regis was a priority to anything else. Glauca attempted to get away, but he seemed to freeze in his spot and dissolve again. When Drautos reappeared he had all of the Crownsgaurd and the Shield holding their weapons on him. 

“I stole this little thing while I was there. I wasn’t completely sure what it did, but apparently it remotely controls the armor of General Glauca,” Joel said casually pretending to be astonished. In reality, his plan was much greater.

Regis knew not to trust Joel even more than Drautos at this point. Though, he could not make these assumptions out loud since only a select few are allowed to know what Amy knew. “Arrest him. There should be something on him that activates the armor so take it away from him. I’ll deal with figuring out his successor,” Regis said. 

Joel didn’t seem to be shocked but Regis didn’t trust him. He wasn’t like what Amy had told him of her best friend. “I would like to speak to you in private Mr. Ramsey,” he added. The guard took Drautos away while Clarus guided Joel to the secret room where only the King and special guests could speak alone. 


	8. A Festival of Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they arrive in Altissia, Amy finds out that the Choco Mog Festival is real!

When they reached the giant statues that greet all those who traveled to Altissia, I was snapping pictures left and right. I had done this when I first played the game but traveling here in real life was so much more special. Cor stood next to me with one of those rare smiles that he gave. 

“I see you’re enjoying yourself,” he said. “It seems Prompto isn’t the only one who shares my love of photography.”

I stopped snapping photos and looked up at him. “Wait, you like photography too?”

“Yes, I was always the fifth wheel when Regis went on his journey to find the Royal Arms but I was their shofar and photographer,” he seemed a little down talking about this but also had a small quirk of a smile at the side of his hard lips. I remembered what Regis’s other half said. 

“Cor… stop me if I’m being forward…” I said softly. I knew Ardyn was helping himself to the wine at the bar. “Do you… love Regis?”

Cor frowned and gripped the railing a bit. “Of course I do, he’s our King. Why do you ask?”

“No...I… I mean as more than just the Marshall. More than a friend or comrade,” I said softly. “I… might have reason to believe he loves you as well if that’s the case.” Cor didn’t say anything but I could tell he wanted to. I frowned, “I apologize. I won’t press any longer. I… just needed to confirm something.” 

Cor still said nothing and instead just looked out the distance. I lifted the camera to take some more photos. I wasn’t as great in photography as I was in drawing. Since I arrived in Eos, I had begun to draw all the dreams that I had. Even the memories I had from Aera with Ardyn. I wanted to try taking selfie pictures as Prompto did. It was harder with an actual camera, but I wanted to try it. I attempted any angle I could, but it was getting difficult. Eventually, I got it, but when I went to look at the picture I saw Ardyn smiling right behind me in the photo. I gasped and jumped a bit looking behind me.

“Did you take the photo? I hope you got my good side,” the chancellor smirked. “I… Yes, I believe I did,” This photo would go up on my wall once I got back to Insomnia. It was indeed a good one. One I never thought I could pull off really. It seemed I leveled up my photography skill!

Ardyn nodded with a smile. “We should be docking soon. Would you both like a small tour before we retire for the night? I have arranged to ensure the train will take us on the morrow.”

I beamed. Going through Altissia was amazing in the game but in real life? “I would love to! Is that alright Cor?”

“Yes, it's fine. You’ve never been here, so it's natural you would want to have a look around,” Cor nodded. “The Chancellor hasn’t done anything to you so far. Why don’t you take her around? I need to spend some time with Margo. I haven’t seen him in a while and I doubt you want to hang around a bar for a few hours. Just make sure to call me if anything happens. I promised Regis I would keep you safe.”

I tilted my head a bit confused. Did what I said affect him or something. Then again, if he was the fifth wheel on the road trip, then it's obvious that he would want to spend time with an old friend. I nodded. “Of course, don’t worry about me. I can handle myself too, you know. I’m not  _ just _ an Oracle,” I said with a smirk back. I wanted to make sure he knew it was ok. That I could handle myself. Besides, it seemed Ardyn no longer wanted to kill me. When we got closer to the city, I got completely surprised. There were balloons and signs everywhere as well as streamers. All pointing to the Choco Mog festival. “It's real! It's a real festival! I GET TO SEE CHOCOBOS!” I exclaimed, jumping on the balls of my feet. If this was real then did that mean the Assassin’s Creed Festival was? I had already found out the game was real in this world and that Prompto and Noctis were indeed big fans. 

“Did you know about this Chancellor? Is this why you chose now to have us go to Tenebrae?” Cor asked. He didn’t seem against it. In fact, he seemed happy. 

“Why yes, I figured why wait to bring the second Oracle to meet ours when we can enjoy a day of festivities on our way?” He glanced down at me with a small smirk which obviously caused me to blush. He knew how to push my melting buttons, didn’t he? Totally not fair. 

We got to the dock and Ardyn led me around while Cor took a gondola to see his old friend. When we came to the spot where the Chocobo racing was, I was so ecstatic that I was able to pet and feed a real Chocobo that wasn’t on a television screen. The beautiful bird kwehed softly and nuzzled into my hand. Its feathers were so soft that I couldn’t help but smile petting it. 

“Care for a race? There seems to be one side that is an obstacle course and another that is a race. I haven't ridden on a bird in quite some time, but it does sound fun. Care for a challenge?” Ardyn asked with a mischievous smirk. I wondered just how long it was since he had ridden a Chocobo. Did he really have a beautiful black one as he did in that art? 

I nodded. “Yes, I think that would be so much fun!”

We chose our birds. There were so many different colors. All the colors the game had to offer really. A deep red bird seemed to want my attention since he kept nudging me as I walked past so I could not help but choose him. Ardyn, unfortunately, was having a hard time finding one. All of the birds there seemed to be afraid of the man. I frowned wondering if that was the reason he wasn’t able to ride in a while. They must be scared. However, a black Chocobo came out of what must have been hiding her. She was a very brash one but was not afraid of Ardyn at all. Apparently she was very fussy and was put in the back so she did not scare away the festival-goers. 

After we finally got our birds, we got ready for the race. They gave me instructions on how to ride them and we were off. It was rather difficult to get used to riding, but it seemed as if Ardyn did not take advantage of it. He even shouted some pointers at me while we rode. As soon as both of us were up to speed is when the competition began. I was surprised at how quickly I caught on and how close we were. In the end, I actually won and got some choco coins out of it. Though, I couldn’t help but wonder if Ardyn  _ let _ me win. Not like I would ask though. 

The rest of the day seemed a lot more like a  _ date _ than a tour. I didn’t dare ask him though considering how sensitive the topic would be. He treated me as if I were a princess rather than just a normal girl. Despite how much I loathed being like a “girly girl” the change was nice. It was not every day you’re treated like royalty. He even treated me to a fancy meal at one of the higher-end restaurants in Altissia. Between Chocobo racing and other activities, we were able to win the special gondola ride that brought us the beautiful view of the fireworks. The two of us sat silently next to each other as we watched the display. I frowned realizing the only other time this would happen is at the party before the signing ceremony. If I was being perfectly honest, I didn’t want this night to end. 

“I wonder how the Marshall is fairing. I’m sure he must have enjoyed some of the festivities,” Ardyn mused. 

“Yea, I’m sure he and Margo had loads to talk about. Though, it wouldn’t take the whole day. He probably enjoyed it in his own way,” I nodded. The atmosphere seemed to remind me of that scene in  _ Tangled _ with all the lanterns.  _ I Can See the Light _ started playing in my head making me blush a little. It was darker so I was sure that Ardyn couldn’t see me but it still made me a bit embarrassed. I hummed the song softly to myself and didn’t realize that I was leaning into the Chancellor. To my surprise when I did realize, he didn’t change his position or anything. He was allowing me to do this. I didn’t want to push my luck so I just sat there silently. 

“You let me win, didn’t you? This morning with the Chocobo race,” I said in a playful tone.

“I don’t know where you got that notion. You won fair and square,” he replied in a soft voice. His tone was playful as well which insinuated that he  _ did _ let me win.

“Alright, if you say so,” I chuckled softly. He chuckled as well, though it was not out of fake amusement. I could tell it was genuine. He truly did have a good time with me. I couldn’t think of why that would be. Sure, I opened his heart a bit but why was he being this close with me? Was he just that curious? At least he was not trying to kill me.

“I have not had a night like this in quite some time,” his voice was even softer with a hint of sadness. “Too long ago, I’m afraid.”

“You mean, since then,” I confirmed in almost a whisper. “With  _ her.” _

He tensed a little but nodded, “Aera loved fireworks. She loved anything that was romantic. I can see you have that part of her as well.”

I bit my lip and agreed, “Yes, I do. Maybe too much. I guess it’s a weakness. All it does is bring me sadness and I’m always afraid to do or say something wrong.”

“I scared you last night, didn’t I?” he asked. He looked down at me and brushed a brown strand out of my face. I didn’t exactly expect what came next. I thought it would have taken years for him to do this again, but it only took one whole day? He leaned down and kissed me softly. A tear and a fiery feeling in my chest escaped while I wrapped my arms around him. He was giving me my first kiss. The kiss I always dreamed of having. He was so gentle. Far from the rough, lustful kiss that I had imagined in fantasies of what he would give me. I didn’t want to let go, but he did. He pushed me softly about a foot away from him looking away.

“I’ve been at this for far too long, Amy. I’m the monster that you know I am, yet you still insist on trying to bring me back to normalcy. The gods have already told me loud and clear what their plan is for me. I have no choice but to accept that fate as should you. For whatever reason, you were brought here, just leave me be and find someone else. Someone who is more deserving of you than I. Someone more your age,” he straightened up and said nothing more. 

I knew this was only too good to be true. Perhaps what happened with the keyblade is what allowed his demeanor to lessen, yes, but in reality, he was still the same man who felt so low of himself. The same man who gave into his fate. The only part of him that changed was his urge to kill me. He dared to get close again but now he punished himself, and me, for it. We said nothing more to each other as we walked into the hotel room.

“Did you enjoy the festival?” Cor asked. 

I forced a smile. “Yes! I even got a cute little chocobo plushie! Now I’m tired. So tired. Night Cor! Chancellor…” I flopped onto the bed as fast as possible. I had to turn away and use the pillows and plush to muffle my tears. I wanted to show that I could handle this. That I wasn’t completely heartbroken. 

_ There is still so much time, Amy. Do not lose hope. _ Aera’s soft voice helped, but it did not change the fact of how much my chest felt like I was stabbed. This time not by Somnus but by Ardyn. I could never hate him even if he pushed me away. How long could I keep this act up?


	9. Oracle to Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finally arrives in Tenebrae and has a deep conversation with her and Gentiana.

It was a dangerously silent train ride. Cor seemed to believe something bad happened between Ardyn and me, but he didn’t ask any questions. It seemed though, that he noticed the tension was affecting me negatively. 

“So, is it true you have this list of men that you like and I’m on that?” Cor asked with a quirked eyebrow but I could tell that he was amused. He didn’t show his emotions much, but by this point, it was easier to understand. 

“Yes… well… not anymore. When I met you, you kinda went more so off the list. You’re more like a mentor now,” I admitted to him. 

Cor nodded, “I also hear that Ravus is on your list as well.” Ardyn seemed to pay attention to this. He had been quietly reading the morning paper. He lowered his hands a bit so that he could pay a bit more attention.

“Yes, He’s only four on the list though. You used to be number five. Ignis was number three but I’m pretty sure he’s for the other team, and number two is Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive. I’d rather keep number one to myself,” I took a quick glance at the Chancellor but he only gave a small grin.

“I’m sure the former Prince will find this interesting…” Ardyn spoke before Cor began to prod the first one out of me. It was obviously Cor’s way of trying to make me feel better but Ardyn knew fully well he belonged in that number one spot. The ancient one sure did know how to deflect things away from himself. Much like Lucifer from  _ Lucifer. _

“He doesn’t have to know Chancellor, I’m not going to Tenebrae to find myself a boyfriend.”

“Yes, but the man is very dull and boring. He needs a woman that is not his younger sister in his life to liven it up. Perhaps this trip is not a total loss after all,” he took a sip of his wine without saying anything more. The rest of the ride was silent again. It was obvious the conversation did not go the way Cor had hoped it would. I got up and left for the other car. I needed time to myself and get the emotions out of my system. If I had to be a second Oracle like that asshole wanted me to I had to practice keeping my emotions to myself.

We finally arrived in Tenebrae and it was so much more beautiful than I remembered. The only time we really see the place is in flashbacks, the movie, and when darkness is consuming Eos. Seeing it in person while the light still shone was an amazing sight. “It’s so much beautiful than I imagined.”

“Yes, it is beautiful isn’t it?” Ardyn agreed. “Come, let us meet Lady Lunafreya and the dashing Lord Ravus.”

The way he said this, I could tell he was hinting that he was going to try and get me more-so towards Ravus in the love department. I didn’t reply as he led them to the Nox Fleuret manor. Ravus and Luna greeted us formally at the door. As I had expected, Ravus did not smile and seemed so miserable. Luna, however, smiled thoughtfully.

“May I introduce Lady Amy Irons,” Ardyn said introducing me with a bit of a bow. Did he have to make this harder for me? Calling me a “Lady” just made me blush and he knew this. I had already told him I wasn’t royal or noble in any way. After all, I didn’t care for girly clothing. I wasn’t the type to wear dresses or anything. I was wearing pants, a nice looking shirt, and boots. I preferred more of the warrior/glaive type of style with my Kyoko by my side. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Amy,” Lunafreya said taking my hand. She was so sweet. Possibly even more so in person. “Please, come in.”

Ravus just huffed and didn’t say much of anything. Luna took me into her living room where Prynna was waiting to come over and jump on me. I giggled and pet her, scratching in between her ears. 

“I see she already likes you,” Luna said with a smile. It was just us in the room. Ardyn, Cor, and Ravus were still in the hallway. 

“Yes, well she and Umbra were the first two I met when I came here,” I told her. “I take it you know I’m not from here?”

“Yes, I do,” she said with a nod. “Gentiana told me around the same time you arrived. She told me you are the reincarnate of her aunt. As well as that you know what is to come.”

I nodded after sitting down. “Yes, I am. Bahamut gave me the opportunity to change it all though. I have the ability to save six people. I want you and Ravus to be two of them.”

I saw Luna’s smile turn down a bit. “Are you sure that is a good idea? Fate is…”

“Fluid,” I interrupted seriously. “Luna...freya. Sorry, I’m so used to Noctis calling you Luna.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind if you just call me that,” she said sweetly. “Why would you say fluid? Usually, when the Astrals say something is fate there is no changing it.”

“ _ Usually _ there aren’t any creatures like the Heartless absorbing Daemons creating creatures called Ingrakos. Dangerous ones that only the keyblade can kill. In exchange for my help, Bahamut is letting me get what I want. The chance to have a happier ending. For  _ all _ of us,” I said softly. “I believe that maybe I should try to bestow the keyblade onto you and Ravus. If anything, if there is a sudden attack by the Heartless or Ingrakos you both can be ready.”

Luna didn’t argue about the ideals of fate. Instead, she tilted her head in interest. “How is that possible?”

“I haven’t exactly done it in person yet, but I’ve seen a way it can be done. Like some kind of mini ritual I guess?” I suggested. “That’s only part of it. The next part has to do with you and your brother’s strength of heart. Only a person who has a strong heart can wield a keyblade. It will most likely be very hard to convince Ravus, but I think it will be something that can help.”

Before Luna had a chance to respond, Ravus and Cor walked in. Ardyn was nowhere to be found. Did he leave already? “The Chancellor left,” Cor said reading my look of questioning. “He’s sending a dreadnought and having Ravus take us back.”

“Oh, Right of course. He’s most likely been away from Niflehiem for far too long right? It only makes sense that he’d… I need some air,” I got up and walked to find a room where I could be alone. Pretending to be ok is not exactly a strong suit for me. I found a quiet spot in another room and sat down. “Stupid. I’m just stupid,” I whispered to myself.

“I do not think so,” a soft voice came from beside me. I looked up to see Gentiana standing there. “I know who resides inside you and only you can change his fate. As well as the fate of the Infernian.”

“Ifrit?” I asked looking up at her. As usual, she had her eyes closed and had a serious expression. “You… Shiva wants Ifrit to be free. If I save Ardyn than he could be saved as well.” 

“Yes, do not fear. You are the only one who is able to obtain the fate that everyone deserves, I can promise you that. You are our true savior keyblade warrior.”

I smiled and wiped my eyes. “Thank you, Gentiana. I know Aera was proud of her niece.” 

After a few more minutes, I came back in to see Luna talking with Cor while Ravus just stood there brooding. Though he seemed to be looking at me a bit strangely. Had Ardyn mentioned that he was on my list? “Amy, are you alright?” Cor asked. It was clear he was worried about me. 

“Yes, I’m alright. It seems Gentiana is what I needed to feel better. She knew exactly what to say in order to feel better. Does she do that all the time?” 

Luna smiled, “yes. She does have a tendency to know exactly the right words to say when someone needs them. Also, it seems that Ardyn told my brother that you fancy him?”

“Lunafreya…” he said in a low whisper. It was obvious he did not want to talk about this.

I flushed softly and gave a small nod. “I find him attractive, yes. I’m just unsure why he had to mention something so…” I shook my head at the small annoyance. “That doesn’t matter. Anyway, I came here because I wanted you both to possibly obtain the keyblade one day. Not to talk about men I have a thing for,” I wanted to get back to business and why I agreed that I wanted to come here.

“Keyblade? What exactly is that?” Ravus asked. It was clear he didn’t want to talk about such things either.

I explained, yet again, what the keyblade was and why it was important that the siblings know about it. If the Ingrakos were to attack Tenebrae while I was away than I wanted them to have a fighting chance to protect their people. 

“Is that the real reason you wanted to come here, Amy? I know you already gave me the ability, I just have to summon one,” Cor asked.

“Yes, for my plan to work, I’d rather let them both have a chance. Luna may not fight much, but she can at least be able to heal with her keyblade as well as protect. I can write down all the spells and abilities that the keyblade can do before I leave.”

Luna smiled, she didn’t mind being called  _ Luna _ by me either. “I would enjoy being a bit more useful. My brother is far too protective of me.”

“Lunafreya, you're an oracle, not a fighter…” Ravus said with a huff. “I have to protect you.”

“What if you’re not there to protect me?” Luna asked with a frown.

“You know, don’t you Luna? The future that I know?” I asked. The sad look that Luna gave confirmed my suspicion. “I’m gonna do all I can to make that part change. You and Ravus… you're on my list of lives to save.”

“To ‘save’?” Ravus asked suddenly suspicious. 

“Yes, Ravus. While I’m here trying to protect this world from Heartless and Ingrakos Bahamut gave me a task. If I am able to go through with this task then I am able to stay in Eos for the rest of my life. I would prefer that honestly. The world I come from I feel like I don’t belong. I feel just at home here. He said that he will let me save the lives of six people that I know will perish. Six because it’s the number of Astrals. I’ve already made up my mind who will be on this list. A glaive named Nyx Ulric, King Regis,” Cor looked up concerned about that one but said nothing. “The two of you, someone I will keep to myself, and… somehow Prince Noctis. I trust the three of you with this information which is why I’m telling you now that Ardyn and the MTs have left.”

Cor seemed to really get hit hard with this information. I could see the pain in his eyes and the fact I never mentioned him. We really got close over the past few weeks. Almost as if he had adopted me.

“You really believe we can be saved? Even with the future, we both know?” Luna asked softly.

“Yes, I will work damn hard to do it. I want all of us to be happy and alive,” I said. “All family members together too,” I added, nudging my head towards Ravus.

“Together? Does that mean we fall apart?” Ravus asked.

I frowned. “If I tell you now, it might affect the future negatively. I’ve watched enough Doctor Who to know that. I can’t tell you yes, no, when, or how. I can only say that I need you both to trust me if I want my plan to work. I’m hoping to save at least three lives in one day.”

Luna nodded before Ravus could inquire more. “Yes, of course. For now, though, your journey has been long. You should get some rest and have dinner with us tonight. Ravus, why don’t you cook for us? You haven’t done that in a while.”

“Lunafreya, I thought I told you I only do that for you…” he said. Some pink came to his cheeks which surprised me. Ravus? A cook? It gave me thoughts on if there was some kind of cook-off in the future between him and Ignis. I smiled as I watched the siblings bicker a bit until Ravus gave in. I had always wished for siblings, even if it was just to banter like this. Cor and I relaxed for once and spent the rest of the evening talking about things that did not have to do with the future. 


	10. Passing of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gives the power of the keyblade to Ravus and Lunafreya just in time for an attack on Tenebrae

Cor and I were given the opportunity to stay a few days in Tenebrae. We had yet to enjoy Ravus’ cooking which made me a little sad. I was wondering if this was Ardyn’s doing (wanting to get me and Ravus closer) or if it was because Ravus wanted to learn more about the keyblade. Either way, it gave me the opportunity to pass on the power as long as the keyblade accepted them. We all stood in a training area and I took a breath before I summoned my keyblade. I went to Ravus first. I held out the handle just like Terra had done with Riku. I wasn’t completely sure if it would work since I was neither master nor trainee, technically, all I could do was wing it.

“Ok, let’s try the words I remember,” I said after Ravus took the handle into his own hand. The blade did not dispel so I knew that he must have it in him. “In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking its wielder, you shall one day be.”

The same sensation I felt when I gave Cor the power went through me and must have gone through him because he gave the blade a look of intrigue.  _ There you are, Amy. It worked. _ Aera’s voice came into my mind telling me this. She must be my guide and the way to understand that I am, in some way at least, a master of the keyblade. I did the same thing next to Lunafreya. 

Despite being overly protective, Ravus allowed Luna to at least learn how to use swordplay. It was something that she needed to know in order to even fight with the keyblade. However, the night before we were to leave is when heartless attacked Tenebrae. They were not alone. Other creatures with a symbol that looked to be a mixture of all the creatures (other than dream eaters) had backed them up. They were causing even more chaos than the Heartless. 

“They are the Ingrakos. The creatures Bahamut had worn you of,” Gentiana explained to me. 

I saw Ravus draw his sword along with Cor. “Wait, guys… the ones with the heart symbol with the cross thing, they are the Heartless. You need can fight them. The other ones are the Ingrakos. As of now, only I can fight them. If one of you summons a keyblade, then you can fight them. If that happens aim for the symbol,” I explained. 

“Stay inside Lunafreya,” Ravus instructed with a nod in my direction. 

Cor also nodded as he and Ravus went to attack the small group of Heartless that was beginning to try and overtake Tenebrae. I went right to the Ingrakos since I was the only one who could fight them. They were definitely strong. It was difficult to focus on them since the Heartless were obviously more drawn to me because of the keyblade. It was also very different than sparing against the boys, mostly Gladio, and Cor. I was pretty good at dodging but I was becoming more and more overwhelmed. 

“Lunafreya!” Ravus yelled. It seemed one of the Ingrakos had escaped my sight and went for the light of Tenebrae. I watched the elder brother leave the Heartless to fight the creature. I tried to get there but my way was blocked with creatures. The only thing I could do was cast a barrier to where Luna was, but an Inkos blocked me. Ravus’ sword turned into a keyblade the moment it hit the Ingrakos that threatened his sister. It was a blade of silver with makings similar to the MT prosthetic he was supposed to get when he lost his arm to the Ring of Lucii. 

I smirked when that happened because I knew he had it in him. I knew his love for his sister would mean that his heart was strong enough to wield a keyblade. To protect the one he cares for the most. Ravus didn’t skip a beat with it and joined me in taking care of the Ingrakos. I was slightly surprised that Cor had not gotten it yet, but at the same time they keyblade comes when you need it most right? 

After we had cleared Tenebrae of Heartless and Ingrakos, a large keyhole appeared where a dark hole was. It was some kind of portal that broke through the barrier that kept the daemons out. 

“What is that?” Luna asked coming out. I could see that she was proud of her elder brother for being able to summon the keyblade so quickly. 

“It’s a keyhole. Apparently, the Ingrakos must have a way to get through barriers that usually keep the daemons away. It allows them and the Heartless to appear. As keyblade wielders, it’s our job to lock it,” I explained.

“Our?” Ravus asked. He was looking over his own keyblade in awe. 

“Yes Ravus, since we both have one, I suspect that two keyblades locking a keyhole can make it an even stronger barrier. Would you do me the honor of helping? All you have to do is aim the blade at the hole like this,” I explained. I lifted my blade aiming it at the massive keyhole in the sky. Ravus did the same as the light came out of our blades entering the hole with a locking sound as it disappeared. Ravus looked at the blade in his hand.

“So, how did I get this?” He asked.

I smiled, “well, you wanted to protect your sister. For most people, something big has to happen to summon it. Like protecting the ones they love for example. I got it when I wanted to protect the town I grew up in from the Heartless. Well, sort of. I had a weird trippy dream where I had one and thought it was just me playing too many video games. Turns out that’s how I got mine. For most, the keyblade shows you your true strength. In your case, your love for your sister is what gives you true strength. No matter what the Nifs try to make you think.”

Lunafreya smiled and hugged her brother. It was obvious she cared about him so much. The scene where he found Luna’s body came to my mind making my eyes sting with tears. Ravus’ normally frowning face eased a bit and hugged his sister. I could tell that his mind was beginning to change about things. Perhaps one day he could even forgive Lucis and join them to win Tenebrae back. For now, this was all something I could only dream of having. I wanted to save them both and his joining forces would be what helps this theory go through. 

“It’s getting late. We should get inside,” Cor suggested.

“Right, we still haven’t had dinner tonight!” Luna said after noticing the time. “We should get the servants to give you a great last meal before leaving.”

“No,” Ravus said suddenly. She frowned thinking he was getting back to his old salty self, but he continued in an interesting turn of events. “Why don’t I cook instead?”

“Really? No nagging?” I asked surprised. I blushed a bit more since he was still on my list. Ignis was obviously not on there anymore and Ravus was slowly replacing him by the minute. Especially when he suggested to cook for us on the last night.

Cor chuckled noticing my look, “rearranging your  _ list _ Amy?”

“Shut up Cor!” I said nudging him with a flush.

Ravus also had a bit of pink appear on his pale cheeks. “Yes. I haven’t for a long time, but perhaps I should give our guests a homemade meal. Mother has taught me manners after all it seems.”

I smiled with a nod. He was opening up more. “Of course! I would love to try your food.” The four of us went inside and enjoyed the wonderful meal and dessert that Ravus created. While I loved Ignis’ cooking already by this point, I felt as if Ravus could rival him in this department. His food was so delicious I was a little sad when I had finished it all. We all had a pleasant conversation which was something that I never thought Ravus could muster.

One by one, we all went to bed. I lingered a bit and stood out on the balcony that hung over the small town that resided in Tenebrae. It was something I never got to see in the game so I wanted to take everything in before we went home to Insomnia. Ravus joined me eventually. The silence was not as awkward as it was before. It seemed that summoning a keyblade broke him out of his stiffness. At least for a little bit. 

“Thank you,” he said softly. It surprised me that he would even speak. “For the guidance of the keyblade,” he explained. 

“It’s nothing,” I said with a smile and a soft blush. “You did all the work. Letting your heart guide you instead of your mind for once. There’s a saying, ‘may your heart be your guiding key.’ It means that leading with your heart instead of your mind will show you the way. It can lead you to what you want most. For you, you wanted to protect your little sister. That is why the keyblade materialized. Don’t fight your love for her. Don’t fight your fears. I want to save these six people, including you, but I don’t think I can do it alone Ravus. In the end, I might need your help protecting her. If you still want to take the Ring of the Lucii to protect her and all the people then I can’t help you.”

Ravus looked over at me confused. “How did you know about that plan? I have not told anyone about that.”

“I told you both already. I know things. I figure that if you’ve already changed this much, maybe telling you not to put the ring on wouldn’t be that bad. After all… next time we meet you might be surrounded by Nifs all the time or something. If you put it on, you may never be able to away from them unharmed. You might have a chance to leave along with Luna. I can’t truly be sure, but I wanted you to know that. The Kings of Lucis will not accept you. It will only make your own burden worse,” I frowned. My gaze never left the town below. I was worried about what Ravus’ face would be like.

“You’re very kind,” he said softly. I never thought his voice could be that soft for anyone other than his sister. He looked down and placed his hand closer to mine. They even touched. Was he starting to fancy me? It gave me pain in my chest. I looked up at him and kissed him on his cheek. 

“Turns out so are you,” I said forcing a smile. “I...should get to bed. Good night,  _ King _ Ravus.” I went right to my room that I was sleeping in before I could see his reaction. It was all so confusing. Ravus being softer to me and even to the point that he could possibly want me. On the other hand, that kiss in Altissia that Ardyn and I shared. Both instances I felt were playing with my emotions. I wanted Ardyn more though. Was I being too selfish? What if Ravus was a good match and I was letting my previous feelings and emotions leftover from Aera get the best of me? I tried to keep them both out of my mind as I fell asleep.

The next morning the dreadnought taking us home was waiting outside. After breakfast, I said my goodbyes to Luna with a hug and many goodbye pets to Prynna and Umbra who had shown up a little after I came here. Ravus got onto the ship first and held a hand to help me up as a gentleman would. Cor chuckled even when I gave him a look to stop. I was a little surprised when Aranea came on and looked me over. 

“So, this is the new oracle girl? She seems more tough than girly. My kinda girl,” She smirked. 

“I’m honored,” I said with a smile. “Maybe we can spar one day.”

“You sound like you know who I am,” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yea, I kinda do. But the reason is a secret if that’s ok with you, Commodore.”

“Alright, I won’t pry then.” she nodded sitting down next to Ravus. 

Ravus was very quiet not wanting to look at me or Aranea. That is when I realized… did he have a thing for her? It would make a lot of sense. I always wondered if Ravus was attracted to women who were strong fighters. The ride was quiet as we got to just outside of the city. Ravus had a car on the ship and drove us both into the city. I could tell he was tense going inside but was a lot less than he would have if we hadn’t talked. He walked us into the throne room to report back to King Regis. Cor and I both bowed at our return and strangely so did Ravus. I looked at him surprised thinking he wouldn’t have ever done such a thing. I looked around, and in the place of Drautos, I saw... Nyx? Even his uniform was a bit different. It wasn’t like Drautos’ but it made him distinctly different than the normal glaive. I gasped nervously, but I knew better than to ask right now.

“I see you came back in one piece,” Regis said with a smile. I could tell he saw my nervousness but couldn’t say anything right now. “Thank you, Lord Ravus for bringing them here safely.”

“Your welcome…” he glanced at me and forced… “Your highness.”

Regis looked from him to me and gave a smile. “I’m sure you need to get back to your home. Thank you for hosting Miss Irons and Cor.”

Ravus nodded and left albeit awkwardly. Regis stood up and asked to take me and Cor into a room alone. Nyx was also called though. Perhaps to help explain to me why he was there in the first place… Had to say though… My number 2 hubby was definitely hotter up close. 


	11. Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy comes home to find that Joel has revealed who Glauca is and that he has a keyblade. A few days later they go on some special missions only keyblade wielders can go and run into an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is being written on Ardyn’s birthday. The part that is in Ardyn’s POV is just a look into his head in honor of his birthday. No, I am not writing Ardyn OOC. It is moreso the confusion he is feeling along with whatever is in Joel’s pocket… (River: Spoilers!)

“What happened to Drautos?” I asked once we got into a safe spot. 

“I see you’ve already noticed there is a problem,” Regis said sitting down. Nyx frowned and sat down as well after Regis motioned to do so. “I believe your old friend Joel may be working with Nifelheim.”

“What? Hold on that’s a lot of information. Joel’s here? What did he do to Drautos? Why is Nyx here and not… well… wait, did he reveal who he was?” I asked beginning to piece things together.

“Yes, it seems your friend had taken a device that showed his armor activation,” Nyx explained. “The King hasn’t told me much to keep things quiet, but he told me that you said I should be in charge if anything happened with him. Why me though?”

I looked down with a blush. “Because, your the hero,” I said with a soft smile. “You deserve it more than anyone.” Nyx looked at me with shock. I knew that no one really believed in him or gave him this much responsibility. At least yet. “Anyway though, how would Joel get something like that?” We needed to get back to business. 

Nyx sat back with a frown but knew they needed to focus. 

“He claimed that he was their prisoner but he escaped. He claims that he got the device before he left,” Regis explained.

“But...Gralia is like the frozen Tundra. There is seriously no way he could just escape like that…” 

**_I think you know why he is here…_ ** I stopped talking and huffed hearing his voice. I’ve been away for a week so I didn’t have to deal with his voice. He was back. Great.  **_I have told you my warnings._ ** I didn’t have to ask in my head what he was referring to. I didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t be Somnus. He just couldn’t. I tried my best to ignore Bahamadouche. Despite my ignoring, I still felt betrayed. Before I knew it a tear was coming out of my eye.

“Are you alright?” Nyx asked. He looked concerned. It was obviously the first time Bahamut spoke to me around him. 

“Yea, I’m fine. Just a stupid Astral that wants to tell me things... “

“What sort of things?” Regis asked concerned.

I was silent at first, but I knew I couldn’t keep this one from them. Just in case. “He said, that Joel is the second keyblade wielder. He warned me about him. While I am Aera’s reincarnation, he is the Founder’s. Not the one that you know of though. It’s the darker and more jealous side of him. Apparently his heart split at some point. The light side stayed to protect Insomnia while the dark side went to be trapped in another world. At least until we found our way here,” I frowned. “Joel was… It is my best friend. It’s really hard to believe it’s him.” Pain in my chest began to ache again. In the spot where Somnus had murdered her.

Regis frowned putting a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. I gave him a smile. He truly was very fatherly to me even though I was not related to him at all. “It does make some sense to me, he really did seem to be hiding things. He did not mention having a keyblade or being from another world.”

“Probably trying not to meddle in the affairs of other worlds… like your  _ supposed _ to do. Except revealing Glauca is  _ exactly _ that. I’m only able to do so because I was granted permission from the all-powerful astral lord,” I said his title sarcastically. “He told me I am allowed to save the six people. One for each Astral. If he didn’t I would just find my way and sadly watch from the sidelines. That’s the first rule of world travel with the keyblade,” I explained. “His outing Glauca in itself ruins plans. I was going to figure out a plan to take care of him anyway, but its too soon.”

“You were?” Nyx asked. 

“Yea… but not until the time he was supposed to die,” I said sadly. “You were supposed to die protecting Lucis from him. Now you have a better chance at living as I wanted, but I don’t know what side effects this is going to have.” Nyx frowned silently. 

Regis frowned too looking at his ring. He was smart and must have figured out why. “So what do we do now?” he asked. “Clearly he has his own plans. He has requested to become part of the Glaives.”

“Let him, but keep a close watch. Don’t stop him from getting close to people. I have a bad feeling that for whatever reason, he took on the role of the new Glauca. If you think about it, Nifs had not said anything about Glauca’s destruction. Ravus and Luna didn’t find out about it either. I have a bad hunch not even Ardyn knows.”

“The Chancellor?” Nyx asked confused. Regis remained silent.

“Yes, I can’t tell you why though Nyx,” I said reading his expression. “It’s something I have no business revealing. Anyway, I think it will be alright for Joel to join for now. Just keep an eye out for him and others in the Glaive. I know you, Libertus, and Crowe is fine but just be careful.”

Nyx nodded in understanding. He stood and bowed to us to leave for his new duties. Amy frowned looking down at the ground. 

“So, how was your visit to Tenebrae?” Regis asked with a smile. It was clear he wanted to make me feel better. “Did Lord Ravus treat you well?” he smirked.

Cor chuckled at my reaction to being flustered. “Well, he did cook us a wonderful meal and dessert the last night. Afterward, he and Amy were alone to talk.”

“You...didn’t have to say it like that,” I said growing redder. “A...Anyway, yes, he was very kind to me. At least after we fought together to protect Tenebrae from Ingrakos and Heartless.”

Regis suddenly grew concerned. “Those are the creatures you spoke about before right? Is everyone ok?”

“Yes, it was just them. However, I’m worried that they might attack other places in Lucis. They are not bound by the barriers of light that keep the daemons away. They are also not bound by day or night. A normal blade can fight and defeat Heartless, but doing that will just create other ones somewhere else. Ingrakos are created from daemons and Heartless, so I don’t know enough about them yet. But what I do know is that once we were finished fighting a keyhole appeared that only the keyblade can lock. Ravus had also summoned a keyblade protecting Luna from an Inkos that got away from me. There are different ways to summon one, and protecting those you care about is one of them,” I explained.

He nodded with a soft smile. “So Ravus has one now as well.”

“Yes, and if I’m honest I have a feeling he is coming around. I told him how I wanted to help him with Tenebrae back.”

“That’s very good to hear. Now that Noctis is older and stronger I can see us all helping them if possible. Though you did dodge the question of his attracted to you or not,” he said playfully.

“That’s, I mean, ok so maybe he was showing some interest. But… he was also showing interest in Commodore Aranea Highwind. So maybe he’s attracted to kick-ass women,” she shrugged. “Also, you didn’t tell Cor about my  _ entire _ list, did you? Including number one?”

“If you mean the Chancellor as well, then yes,” Regis said with a frown. “I wanted to make sure that he can protect you if it got in the way of anything during the trip.”

“Oh, right. Thank you, Regis,” I frowned. 

“You know, I was watching you when you went on that gondola ride. Are you sure your alright?” Cor asked a little worried.

“Oh… you saw that, yes I’m fine. It’s complicated anyway,” I said trying to drop the subject. “Anyway, now that I’m back we need to get you training Regis.”

“Me? Training for what?” he asked confused. 

“Well, to unlock your true potential. I told you there was something I found out before I left. When you have the time to train, I wanted to try and bring that part of you into your conscious mind. The Keyblade can only do so much for that. I think it will help with my plans. It might be why Bahamut let me see that part of you. Question though, would it be possible to take the Ring of the Lucii off? Even if it’s just a few hours?”

Regis frowned but nodded. “Yes, the barrier will stay up for a few hours without my needing to wear the ring. We just need to find time to train.”

When the meeting was over they had a lot of plans. They planned out on weekends that Cor, Regis, and I were to train in secret. Not even Clarus would know about this. In the meantime, I had to scope Joel out to confirm that he was a keyblade wielder. If that was indeed the case we had to go out into Lucis to visit places. Regis sent out word by way of media to look out for cities and towns that were attacked by strange creatures that are not daemons. 

“Amy!” Joel’s voice called from down the hall on the way out. “You really are here!” He hugged me tightly and didn’t seem to want to let go. 

“Joel, hey,” I said softly hugging him back. I wanted him not to be Somnus so much but the moment I hugged him back is when I saw it. Visions of the past just like had happened when Ardyn took my hand for the first time. I gasped in pain holding my chest after seeing and  _ feeling _ Somnus stabbing me.

“Amy? Are you ok?” he asked concerned. 

“Yea… I’m fine,” I lied. “So, did you summon a keyblade?”

Joel tilted his head. “How did you know about that? Is it because of your being an Oracle? I found out about that when I got here.”

“Well, sorta,” I nodded. “I have one too. Bahamut told me there was someone else who could wield one. Since you were from that world too then I just had a hunch.” I was getting nervous around him, but I knew we had a mission. “In fact, I wanted to make sure after Regis told me you’re here. Turns out Heartless and this weird kind of creature called the Ingrakos is running amuck. Found out the hard way in Tenebrae. Upside: Ravus summoned a keyblade.”

“Wow, really?” he asked. “That’s crazy. So what does he want us to do?”

“A secret mission out in Lucis. He went to get intel from different parts of Lucis to let us know if there are any attacks. We are the only ones who can take them out because keyblades are the only weapon that can kill the Ingrakos,” I explained. 

“A mission out in Lucis? That sounds pretty fun,” he smiled. “If you are free, do you want to train? I’m pretty sure you want to test out the keyblade against someone who also has one right?”

I nodded forcing a smile. “Sure. I’d like that.”

The two of us found a free sparring field. We went inside and summoned our keyblades. We spared just as if we never left except with keyblades instead of katanas. We were having fun again. I was having fun again. Sparing was one thing that really got me to focus on things that didn’t bother me.

A few days later, Regis heard word that the Chocobo Post and Lestallum were both getting attacked regularly. The hunters did the best they could to keep them at bay but they were easily consumed. The citizens of Lesallum left to live elsewhere temporarily. Since Joel was able to drive and I still had yet to learn, he took the wheel of a rental until he was able to get his own. They were given a certain amount of Gil but also a tent in case they decided to save and instead go to a Haven. 

When we got out and about I was jumping up and down in my seat. I knew the chocobos were most likely scared off by the attack, but once we got rid of it I was sure that we might be able to get a ride. I loved riding chocobos in Altissia and this was just going to be so much fun!

“You look happy,” Joel smirked. 

“The chocobos! I got to see them at the Chocomog festival and stuff but I get to see them again! Their so precious,” I hummed the tune a bit as we came down to the post. Wiz had left with the chocobos somewhere safe but we were not the only visitors. I flushed seeing the dark pink car parked. 

“Great…  _ he’s _ here…” Joel huffed. “What business does he even have here?” 

I sighed. “Whatever the case, leave him be ok? If he doesn’t know what you know than he won’t hurt you.”

“Yea? What about you? I heard the daemon took you and Cor out yet you only returned with Ravus.”

“Let it go, Joel,” I said with a glare. 

“Miss Irons, would you have an idea why this place has been vacated?” Ardyn’s voice came from behind us with the black Chocobo he was riding in the festival. “I was trying to have my bird kept here by Wiz. I fell for her so much at the festival I adopted her. I named her Princess.”

I smiled with a soft flush ignoring Joel’s increasing anger. “Hello again, Chancellor. I don’t know if you heard about the Ingrakos teaming up with the Heartless in Tenebrae or not, but that’s why we’re here.”

“Why does  _ he _ know about this stuff?” Joel glared. 

“Calm down, Joel,” I said with a sigh. 

“No, I have not, Besithia does not believe it’s important to study them it seems. Wonder why that is,  _ Joel,” _ Ardyn’s dagger on his name made me nervous. 

“Wait, you met?” Amy asked suspiciously.

“I only heard about him when I returned to Gralia. Since I see you both know each other, I guess no secrets right?” Ardyn said. I could feel the sarcasm. 

“Aren’t you supposed to keep your mouth shut Chancellor?” He asked vehemently. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be inside Insomnia?” Ardyn asked with an eyebrow raised.

Amy watched between the two. I was confused as to why Joel had his hand in his pocket the whole time. Ardyn seemed to be hinting at something, that is when I realized...

“Joel! Leave him alone!” I yelled at him shoving him. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Heartless and Ingrakos was coming in. “Their here… Ardyn you know we know… just go for the creatures with the heart symbol if you want to help. Joel and I have to fight the Ingrakos.”

Joel glared at Ardyn one more time while Ardyn looked at me. “I take it he is from your world as well, Miss Irons?” He didn’t wast any more time as he summoned his own weapons. When he knew Joel made no surprising reaction, he attacked the heartless. 

It was a hard battle but it was easier with the two keyblades from the beginning. When they were finished, Joel came over to me angry. Darkness was flowing from him and the keyhole was not forming.”Why did you tell him everything? What happened to no meddling?”

“Me? What about  _ you _ ? The moment you get to Insomnia you unveil Glauca and now I’ve seen that Ardyn already knows you. You are the new Glauca aren’t you? The papers said nothing about General Glauca being dead is there? I would think if the Nifs found out their General spy was killed they’d say something. If he knows you then you’re planning a lot more. You’re lucky I suggested to Regis to make Nyx captain if anything happened. Especially since I need to save Nyx! Plus you are spilling dark energy everywhere! Say one word about Ardyn being dark and evil and I will call you a hypocrite  _ real _ fast. I thought I knew you, I guess I don’t,” I finished. I stormed off and put some Gil in the caravan for the night. I slammed the door angrily. I fell to the ground on my knees. I cried. My best friend. He was my best friend and he had already meddled too much. Becoming Glauca? How dare he call Ardyn evil after that.

**With Ardyn**

Those creatures were definitely different than anything he had fought before. It was the first time he had met their new “Glauca” but he was surprised to see that he not only knows Amy but was also from their world. He seemed so familiar to him as if he knew him all his life just as he felt for Amy even before she revealed to him who her previous life was. The Chancellor felt angry when he saw Amy that broken-hearted. That is when he noticed… Joel looked like Somnus as much as Amy looked like Aera.  _ Is he my brother’s reincarnation? That is impossible. I fought his spirit almost thirty years ago. _

“So you are the one who disposed of Drautos? I was only told he was found out and that you took over,” he tried to make his voice calm and even. “What is that darkness coming out of you anyway? Was there not supposed to be this keyhole Miss Irons was talking about?”

“I don’t have to answer to you. I think you should go to another place before it gets dark. Don’t want to be caught with your kind do you?” He glared. 

“A naughty child like you should hold your tongue. If I was not on the side of Nifleheim you would be dead by now. But you already know that,  _ don’t _ you?”

While they talked, more Heartless came in with hidden Ingrakos. One of the Heartless was attached to the caravan. Ardyn could see Amy noticing the enemies and attempting to get out but she was trapped. Joel attempted to go towards her first, but Ardyn pushed him away. “Don’t be a fool, you have a keyblade. Go for the harder enemy that can only be killed as such. I go for that creature. I can assure you that I will not hurt your friend,” Ardyn went to fight the creature with his armiger. Something he was not able to use in many places. He felt the most like himself when he used it. When the creature was defeated, Amy came out. She was not one to stop for thanks in the middle of a battle, so she summoned her keyblade and fought alongside them. 

They were all finished and a keyhole appeared above. Ardyn watched, curious, the sight of both bearers lifting their blades up to lock the hole. 

“I’m staying in the caravan,” Amy said. “Are you driving on for the night or are you going to stay too Chancellor?”

“It is a bit too late. If you do not mind, I will stay in the caravan as well. There does not seem to be many places to sleep for the night so I do not mind it,” after all, there was more than one bed in them.

“You can’t be serious Amy,” Joel said annoyed.

“I am, so what are you doing?” The young oracle was firm in her stance. 

Joel glared at them both and grabbed the camping gear from the trunk. He switched his keyblade for his katana and went for the Haven closeby. Amy huffed and went back inside without a word to Ardyn.

Ardyn had made a mistake that day of the Chocomog festival. He kept thinking that she was truly Aera and not her reincarnate. He remembered feeling strange. As if a giant boulder was lifted from his shoulders. He was able to open up. Why? While it was true he had time to calm down and think after being told of her rebirth, he had still had so many negative thoughts about her. That kiss… that was his deepest regret. He could not be with her. He loved her past self and would only see her as such. Amy is much different than Aera in the fact that she was such an amazing fighter. However, that was merely the only difference from his observation. She still had the same heir of happiness and hope. It was so addictive. 

The strange part, that Ardyn did not understand, is that he felt strange physical drainage when he met with Joel. As if part of himself was leaving him which allowed his mind to free up space. He sat at one of the booths near the restaurant and tried to think. He didn’t want to get close to her but she intrigued him. Why would Bahamut bestow upon her the ability to save six people that could possibly include himself? 

He sighed softly and went into the caravan quietly. His chest ached ever so slightly when he saw Amy crying. Joel must have really meant something to him. He sat down and placed his hat on her head as a way to try and make her feel better. She gasped and flushed as she always did whilst seeing Ardyn do something towards anything towards her. 

“Come now Oracle, where is that kind-hearted woman I met on our trip?” He asked softly. “What do you know that I don’t? There must be some reason why.”

“If...if I tell you you’d kill him,” she said in a soft voice. 

“I would have killed him a couple of minutes ago if I could,” Ardyn told her. “As you figured out, he is the new Glauca, and, as such, I cannot do any harm to him.”

Amy sniffed and sat up placing the hat in her lap. “He’s… Somnus. In a way. Apparently, at some point, your brother’s heart was split. The jealous and dark side was taken away from Eos and born in my world. The lighter side is the one that protects Insomnia along with the other Kings. So, in a way, Joel is the one who… killed Aera.”

Ardyn frowned. He had a very big urge to kill Joel but he knew he couldn’t for two reasons; the Empire and Amy. He took the hat back from her lap and scooted to the side of the double bed he was laying on. He patted the space next to him. He didn’t know why he wanted to do this. Was it his own selfishness or was it because of whatever that feeling of with Joel around? 

Amy smiled softly and laid next to him. She said nothing while she rested an arm over his chest while sleeping sideways. “Good night, Lady Irons.”

“I’m not a Lady,” she said softly and tiredly. 

“You are, you live and work closely with the King of Lucis. You hold the memories to the very first Oracle and my betrothed. I think you deserve the title,” Ardyn said softly. “It may confuse me and scare me at times, but I feel as if I can be different around you. Not the monster the Astrals turned me into. But I cannot be with you. I cannot lose you as I lost her. You must understand that.”

Amy nodded but frowned he held onto Ardyn tighter as if he was something she wanted to keep forever. It hurt Ardyn’s heart. He wanted her too. Unlike he had felt before, even with Aera. She loved him despite his being a monster. 

“Even if that’s true, your still my true king,” she said quietly kissing Ardyn’s cheek. She fell asleep holding onto him. He frowned brushing the hair out of her face. He rarely slept anymore but the lack was making his eyes fall heavy as well. 

“Why must you love a monster like me?” He whispered as he closed his eyes only to be tortured with the horrible memories of the past. 


	12. Dreams and Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Ardyn wake up and do something they both live to regret. Also, Regis meets his daemon self.

_ We were in Lestallum with the others. It was during the time where Noctis was going for the Arms. Nyx, Luna, and Ravus were with us too though. That made me smile and feel proud as if I had accomplished at least part of my mission. Ardyn was there. It must have been before the journey to Titan. They all were staying at the hotel, and it seemed as if Ardyn was taking me on a date? We had such a wonderful conversation. Something was different about him though, his hair had some black mixed in with his wine red locks, and his eyes were more of a mixture of blue and gold now. How was that possible? They keyblade couldn’t take away the scourge of his body… could it? _

_ As the evening came to a close, I lingered at the door of Ardyn’s room. I leaned up to kiss him and was surprised to have him kiss back. This time it was the kind of kiss I had always wished to have; a lustful one. He pulled me inside of his room and soon we were undressed and making love on his bed. I could actually feel the heat within the dream which I felt was most likely a prophecy? I didn’t know if it was or wasn’t but at this point, I didn’t want it to be anything else… _

I woke up with a moan. The dream really got to me it seemed, so much so that I had completely forgotten that I had fallen asleep next to Ardyn. When reality came to mind, I realized that not only was my arm still around his thin, but muscular chest but my leg was also around his. I stiffened and attempted to pull away when I saw Ardyn’s face. He was calm for once. As if he was finally having a good dream instead of the nightmares. Has my touch been able to give him that? I relaxed and nuzzled into him. I tried to ignore the feelings that that dream… or prophecy gave me. It made me so hot and  _ wanted _ Ardyn. I tried so hard to ignore the feelings, and the small moans Ardyn was doing in his own sleep was not helping. It wasn’t the kind out of pain, but of pleasure like I had just dreamt of. 

“Aera…” he mumbled softly.

Hearing it made me cry. It wasn’t me, specifically, it was more so Aera’s heart. When it was almost unbearable, Ardyn finally woke up. He looked at me with curiosity. He didn’t say anything, he just wiped a tear from my cheek apologetically. There was no blushing because I was already so heated up from that dream. I had removed my leg from his, but I still felt like I needed to be satisfied… 

“I… good morning, Ardyn,” I said softly. I couldn’t stay like this… I felt like I would be regretting something if I did. But there I was, not  _ moving. _

“Good morning, Ae... Lady Irons,” he said softly. While part of me hurt that he almost said Aera, I just wanted to kiss him so much. But was this Aera or me talking? Mornings that I dream of being Aera I wake up and have to try and be myself again. Reincarnation was so confusing and complicated. Who was the real me? My body was talking more than my brain right now though… 

“Good morning, Ardyn…” I said softly. I reached up to kiss him on the cheek before beginning to get up to try and get rid of this feeling. Though Ardyn took my arm and pulled me to him. He looked at me with sad eyes. 

“You are the first to have me let my guard down in a while. Why is it I could only have a good dream with you? I suffer every other time that I close my eyes. Even while I slept at Galdin Quay I did not suffer,” he said softly. I was wondering what was with this sudden change. Was it the dream he had? My body was getting worse with the position I was in when he pulled me. My body was so close to his now. So close that I could feel that his body was reacting to this situation as well…

I mentally thought about the calendar and realized that it was his birthday… At least I thought it was. “It’s… April 30th… Is it true that it’s your birthday?” I asked softly.

He smiled softly. “It’s been so long I had almost forgotten. I’m surprised that it would be known in your world.” He shifted slightly, but since I was so close to him I could tell his body was also needy right now. 

“Well, I know you don’t really want it, but I want to give you this,” I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. 

The thing was, that he pulled me back in after I tried to pull away. He didn’t want to let me go this time. I tried to calm my heart but there was no use. I moaned softly when his tongue entered my mouth to touch mine. I only ever read this in fanfiction and watched it in porn or hentai. I was 19 after all, why would I not satisfy my lonely curiosity? He had already taken off his coat and vest the night before to be comfortable, so there was not much to him. He pulled my waist closer to his and I instinctively put my leg over his again like how I woke up. 

He moved his hips into mine causing my voice to get louder with my moans that his mouth muffled. I had a button-down shirt on with the crown guard insignia on it, and before I knew it he had it unbuttoned. In turn, I unbuttoned his as well to reveal that his body was so much better than the body pillow art I had at my old apartment. The real thing would always be better than fake though. Once he undid my jeans is when he freed his member and entered me without a word. It was painful at first, being my first time, but with every thrust he gave, it began to feel amazing. His mouth left mine and traveled to my neck. My moans turned into screams of pleasure that only seemed to urge him on.

I couldn’t believe that I was giving my virginity away to the man I wanted the most. Even if this was out of instinct rather than love, I still wanted to believe that it was a good thing. That he can be saved. I climaxed at least two times before I felt the third coming. Ardyn’s moans got louder and I felt him entering harder and faster. When he thrust one last time calling out for Aera, I climaxed with him at the same time. I didn’t care that he called her name and not mine. It was obvious as to why; this was out of instinct after both of us had wet dreams. This was nothing more than his wishing he had his Aera back. He stayed inside me until both of our highs were over with. When he got out of me, he laid next to me and just let me cuddle with him. I could tell he had a lot going on in his mind, but I didn’t pry. Even if my first time was not out of love, at least it was with the man  _ I _ loved. 

About an hour later, we were both dressed and said nothing about what had happened. When I looked in the mirror though, I blushed to notice there was a mark there. My first hickey… great. I looked around but I didn’t have anything to hide it with. “Ugh, of all days to not have makeup…” I mumbled. 

Ardyn glanced and frowned. Did he not mean to make such a prominent mark? I sighed. I had a jacket in the car trunk in case it got cold. It was still warm out so it was going to stick out but it was the only way. I walked outside to see Joel sitting in the back seat of the car. 

“Wow… you really did that…” he said annoyed. “I could hear you from the fucking Haven.”

“Shut up, and let’s just go, take care of the creatures in Lestallum, and go home. I don’t need to hear shit from you right now,” I said angrily, taking out the jacket to hide the mark as best as he could. 

Ardyn nodded, “I shall wait for Wiz and the birds to return. Good luck on your mission.” he didn’t touch my hand to kiss at all this time. He just walked away. He most likely needed to think. I silently got into the car, wincing a little. It seemed he went a little rougher than I originally thought. 

The rest of the day was spent getting rid of the Ingrakos and Heartless in Lestallum and a quiet ride home. 

“Regis, are you sure it will be alright to take the ring off?” Cor asked. 

We were standing on the training grounds a few days after I got back home. I had been avoiding Joel by spending most of my time either training, researching, and thankfully  _ not _ talking with Bahamut. I could feel annoyance from what Ardyn and I had done but at least he didn’t scold me for it. I was better at hiding my mark when I got my hands on some coverup makeup and hair spray. An old cosplay trick I saw on Youtube.

“Yes Cor, I will be fine. I want to see what this special power is,” Regis seemed very curious. I blushed, remembering the curious face Ardyn had before… That was when it hit me that I had slept with the true father of Regis. This was possibly gonna get awkward. Regis and Cor were like my adopted fathers and I slept with Regis’? Did that make me a weird adopted daughter/stepmother? “Are you alright Amy?”

Regis broke me out of my rabbit hole of a mind bringing me back to focus. “Yea, fine,” I nodded.

He nodded and took a breath before taking the ring off. It looked as if the protective layer was affected, possibly weakened. It was a good thing I didn’t tell anyone about this secret training. Especially Joel now that I knew for certain that he was the new Glauca. I took a deep breath to focus and used my keyblade. I was soon brought into his heart again but this time joined by Regis’ waking self. 

“What is this place?” he asked.

“This is the realm of where your heart rests. In order to unlock your potential, you have to fight the part of you that had been kept from you under a seal. I can only guide you and can’t help you in the battle. Is that alright? I can bring us back if needed.”

“No, I want to know what this part of me is like.” 

The two of us floated down to the pillar where his daemon side was waiting. 

“Hello, human side,” Daemon Regis said with a small chuckle. He came over and sniffed me. “It’s faint but you mated with father haven’t you Oracle?”

I stiffened up with embarrassment while Regis gave me a look. “This is not about me right now…”

“Amy, what exactly is he?” Regis asked.

“Oh, I’m you. The  _ you  _ Mors locked away when you were an infant,” the chuckling daemon told him. “Mors is not our father. Adagium is. I only know because, thanks to that bloody ring, Bahamut tells me again and again how much of a worthless creature I am. How the only way the chosen King can be born is from the direct grandson of the man who had originally been chosen. If you're wondering how that was possible, Bahamut had done a little switch. He put Mors and him in a deep slumber. Adagium has the ability to change form so he brought him to Insomnia in the form of Mors while putting Mors in Angelgard temporarily. He made our father believe he was King with his lost betrothed Aera, who was, in reality, your mother, and made love to her. Thus they created us,” he stood motioning to the two of them. “I am your stronger side. The reason the ring makes you so weakened and tired is because of me. That is why staying at Havens had always been strenuous as well.”

I watched Regis take everything in. It was so much better than I had thought. “It...all makes sense,” he said softly. “I never thought Mors to be my father. He never acted like one towards me and always told me to do what he wanted to do. I loved Noctis’ mother but…” 

“But our true mate is Cor Leonis,” the daemon finished. 

Regis flushed with the word  _ mate _ . “So then, how can we be whole again? Amy said something about fighting?”

“Yes,” I finally said. I wanted them to bond a little instead of me telling everything. “In order to accept the power of another in the realm of one’s heart, they have to win against them in a battle. I’ve done that with Aera. I’ve unlocked the ability for you both to meet, the rest is up to you.”

Daemon Regis smirked. “I won’t hold back, human. Show me you can handle me.”

I floated back to allow the two halves to go at it. It was so amazing watching the whole scene take place. Watching Regis fight in  _ Kingsglaive _ and the Ardyn DLC was amazing, but when he wasn’t holding back it was phenomenal. Eventually, normal Regis was finally able to defeat his daemon side.

“Thank you for freeing me. Now you can hold onto your true power and strength. Astrals be damned,” the daemon was panting but took Regis’ hand giving him his powers and memory.

The picture below us became brighter with one version of Regis. His greys turned to a wine red while the black stayed. His eyes barely changed with only specks of gold. The image matched its owner now when Amy looked at him. Regis was panting as well but then turned with a smirk. “You have mated with my father, haven’t you? On that mission with Joel. No wonder he was so angry,” he began chuckling, but then fell to the ground. 

Instead of replying to him, I used my keyblade to bring him back to Insomnia. The two of us reappeared on the grounds and I caught him before he fell. Cor came rushing over to him worried. “Regis, are you alright?”

Regis smiled leaning into Cor’s touch. “Yes, I’m alright. I just need some rest. Fighting my true self is very tiring.”

I flushed and took out the ring to give back to him but he passed on that. “Not yet, set it over here with my coat. You can go check up on other things if you want. I want to spend some time with Cor.”

Cor looked confused. “Regis…”

“Why don’t you call my Reggie? You don’t have to be shy around Amy,” he said with a smirk. 

I looked from one to the other and gasped. “Oh… oh, um… yea here. You two have fun! Oh jeez, this is awkward… Be careful guys!” I put the ring in a safe place before leaving them. Well, this was a new turn of events… I wasn’t halfway past the entrance when I heard moaning. Regis only just awakened and his first instinct is to mate? 

I saw the boys walk up for their training and I had to stop them. “Hey, guys…. Why don’t we find another place to train right now, better yet, let's go relax or something.” 

“What’s up with you Amy? You always want to train…” Gladio asked, confused. 

“Yea, you're always getting on me as Gladio does and,” Noctis couldn’t finish his sentence when he heard Cor moaning his father’s nickname… “Yea, relaxing sounds good, ew. I mean I’m happy if dad’s happy but ewww…” he whined walking away from the grounds quickly. 

Prompto quickly turned suite while Gladio shook his head walking after them. “Man, never thought the King would be into guys…” he mumbled.

Ignis stood back to talk to me. “I don’t remember their being together before,” he said walking slowly with me. “Is this your doing?”

“Sort of, I wanted to find a way to save Regis, and I believe that what the keyblade showed me can work. Before I left to meet with Luna, the keyblade reacted when I was alone with him. I dived into his heart to find a dark aura, a binding spell of sorts. I unlocked it to find another version of him. A version that told me that Mors was not his biological father. Ardyn was…” I added that last part even quieter.

“Ardyn? How? Was he not imprisoned around the time Regis was conceived?”

“Yes, and no,” I said sadly. “Long story short, Bahamut switched him and Mors temporarily because the Chosen King had to be the direct grandson of the original one. So, he is his true father. Bahamut instructed Mors to bind him as a baby so the daemon would not take over especially when Noctis was conceived. As for back there… Regis loved Noctis’ mother, but apparently Cor has been his ‘mate’ longer than he had known her.”

Ignis smiled sadly. “So much more to Ardyn that I still don’t know. It seems as if Regis can finally be happy again though, thanks to you. I sometimes wonder if I can be selfish enough to be in love.”

“Iggy, you don’t have to be selfish to be happy,” I said nudging him. “You were on my list, you know. But I think you have someone else on your mind, don’t you?”

I saw him blush softly. “You know who I care about in that way, don’t you? Is that part of the game as well? I have not seen that timeline.”

“No, it’s not. But it's in the subtext. If I’m being honest, I think he loves you too. He’s just a big dork and doesn’t know how to show it to another guy. He’s so used to being a ladies man, but Iris and I can tell.”

“You,  _ and _ Iris?” he asked.

“Yep, honestly we were going to surprise you both, but we wanted to set you up on a date.”

“Come now, that is not necessary…” Ignis flushed more. He was too selfless for his own good.

“Iggy, you were willing to give up your life so many times for Noctis. You gave up your sight for him. Don’t you think this time around you should be happy too?” 

I watched Ignis think while we caught up with the others at the arcade. “Yes, I suppose. Thank you, Amy.”


	13. Secrets and Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds out a big secret while Gladio and Ignis have their first date.

**Noctis**

As always, Noctis wanted to just fall asleep in history class. Sure he needed to know this stuff since he would be King one day, but the way his teacher droned on made him so tired. Iggy would teach him the same things later anyway and remind him of things when he was King if he needed to know. The only thing that kept him happy going to school was Prompto. Though, he was a bit more irritated than he usually was. This happened at least twice a year and confused Noctis. He was always so cheerful and kept Noctis smiling. Whenever this weird moody thing hit it was like girls were when they were on their period. 

Lately, since he realized his dad and Cor were a thing, he had been feeling kind of lonely. Sure, they were not ready to let all of Insomnia know, but at the weekly family dinners, (Amy’s idea to get them to reconnect) Cor had been making appearances along with Amy who had apparently been unofficially adopted. He knew he had to marry a girl one day and have heirs, but none of them really appealed to him for some reason. Sure, there was Luna, but he hadn’t seen her since he was ten and he honestly felt more like she was a sister. Their bond was not a lovers' bond-like everyone else thought. His love for her was that of a brother’s. Even Ravus was like a grumpy elder brother to him. As far as Amy was concerned, she was spending so much time with Gladio that she was practically his big sister too. Plus she already said she was not exactly attracted to him. Noctis wondered if he was even straight, bi, or whatever else. As a Prince, he never really had the time to think about it. 

His dad seemed to have taken to dying his hair back to fully black, and looked a lot healthier than usual. Noct was happy to see that and thanked Amy so much since he had a feeling it had something to do with her and the keyblade. She gave him, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis the ability to summon one, but none of them had gotten one yet. It frustrated him, but not as much as moody Prompto did.

The class was finally over-with, and he went with Prompto to walk to his apartment. They were planning another sleepover filled with videogames and junk food that they were not telling Ignis about. Specs was busy anyway. Neither he nor Amy would tell him what was going on, but Gladio was also involved. It was weird. 

“Hey Prom,” he asked while they were walking home. “What do you think Specs and Gladio are doing?”

“How should I know? They’re being super secretive. Amy usually tells me everything,” he said a bit agitated.

“Hey, is there something wrong? You’re acting all weird today,” Noct frowned.

Prom bit his lip and sighed. “Nothing… it's stupid.”

“You do know you can tell me anything right?” 

The blond frowned and nodded. “Yea yea, well… this one girl, she’s in our class and she would not stop trying to get your attention today. It was driving me nuts.”

“She was?” the Prince asked. “I didn’t notice.”

“You never do...Such an oblivious Prince you are.” Noct could tell he was trying to be playful, but it sounded glum. “Ugh…my head hurts. Can we pick up a small chocolate cake or something? I’m really craving it right now.”

Noct nodded. “Yes of course, if it will make you feel better.”

“Thanks,” Prompto gave a small smile as they made their way to the apartment. He looked so tired out like all he wanted to do was sleep. They sat at the table and at the cake while they chatted about what they did in school. They were done for the week, so they had time before they had to do their homework. 

“You sure you still wanna play? You look exhausted. We could just watch a movie or something,” Noct suggested. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or push yourself.”

“You don’t mind?” Prom asked. “You’re not gonna kick me out for being a bit of a moody bitch right now?”

“Why would I do that?” Noct asked with a little chuckle. 

Prompto flushed and looked away from him. “Nothing…”

The lazy Prince sighed and got the couch ready with a movie. He sat down with Prompto and watched. Noct could not really focus on the movie because he was too concerned about his best friend. The movie was an action film with a gay love story. It was interesting, so that’s why Noct wanted to rent it. The lovers kind of reminded him of him and Prompto, but he stayed quiet throughout the movie. He was trying to figure out in his head what he would want when the time came. Would he even have a choice?

Towards the end of the movie, one of the characters were killed in battle. Noctis’ heart ached. What if that happened with Prompto? What if one day they were fighting and he was killed? His own thoughts were interrupted when he heard the almost silent sniffing from his friend. He looked over and saw Prompto in tears. He knew his best friend too, well, because before he got up to cry in the bathroom he grabbed his hand. 

“Prom, it's ok to cry at movies,” he reassured him.

“It’s… not that. It’s really complicated and confusing. I um… This is super stupid I should go home, but I don’t want to be home since my parents are there. I mean, um…”

Noct didn’t miss the part about not wanting to go home because of his parents. He stood up and urged him to open up. “What about our parents? Do they hurt you when you’re home?”

Prompto shook a little trying to back away but Noctis pulled him closer. “Prom, talk to me, I care about you.”

Prompto nervously went closer to Noctis and attempted to hug him. Noct didn’t back away and held him closer. “They...call me a monster,” he said softly. “I’m just a freak.”

Noctis pulled him down to sit on the couch again. “Hey, you're far from being a freak. Why would they say something horrible like that?”

“I… it's stupid, I’ve never told anyone,” he frowned.

“I’m not just anyone. I’m your best friend,” Noct said softly. Though it seemed to make him even more upset.  _ Wait… does he like me? Like, in that way? _ The prince thought. If that was true why hadn’t he said anything? Why hadn’t Noctis figured it out by now? “I care so much about you,” he tried to rephrase it. “Please, tell me.”

“I… have both parts. I hate it because it makes me so emotional twice a year. Like now! I can’t even have this whole conversation without crying! The stupid doctor always says I would be sterile because of it, but if I was why do I have this stupid PMS?” Prompto didn’t look at Noct, but the Prince just pulled him closer.

_ Both parts? But if he has that just like the other girls than… does that mean he can have kids?  _ Noctis cared about him even more than he ever had. Watching the movie really got to him it seemed. He pulled him back down on the couch and sat there in silence for a bit. The Prince didn’t know what to do but he wanted Prompto to know that this new revelation meant nothing. He was still  _ his _ Prompto. Except now, he was feeling a bit more protective over him. Especially because of the fact he finally realized what his heart wanted. 

“I don’t think you’re a freak, Prom,” he finally said softly. “I think this honestly makes you even more...awesome? You know I suck at words. How am I supposed to be a King when I can’t form a proper sentence?”

Prom sniffed but giggled a bit. “Amy was right… you would understand.”

Noct nudged him playfully. “Hey, Amy knows before I do? What the heck dude?”

“Hey… we have a lot in common. Like… how I was shy and overweight when I was little,” he frowned.

“You were still sweet and kind back then, I don’t know why you waited to be my friend.”

“I...was scared,” he admitted. (If Amy could see them now! The Motel scene happening while they were teens instead of 20!) “Super shy. I thought you could never be friends with a kid like me. I still feel like I don’t deserve you.”

“Of course you do, I would be so lonely without you. Sure, I have Gladio and Ignis but they're my Shield and Advisor. You’re someone different. Something even more special to me than that.”

“Even more than Lady Lunafreya?” he sniffed. 

Noctis smiled sadly. There was a lot that pointed out that he would one day marry Luna but he didn’t want to. He finally realized who he wanted to marry. Even if he did have difficulty conceiving, he was sure they could find someone to donate an egg or even act as a surrogate for them. Science was a thing. He sighed, lifting Prompto’s head to meet his gaze. The Prince leaned down and kissed him. His first kiss.  _ Their _ first kiss. Were they even doing it right?

“Much more than Luna,” he whispered softly. 

Noct could see Prompto beginning to cry again not able to say anything else. In the end, they were boyfriends. They spent the night cuddled on Noctis’ bed. Neither of them had been in relationships before, but they were now going to explore what it was like. Together.

**Gladio**

Gladio didn’t really get what Amy and Iris were up to. They were urging him to hang out with Ignis at his apartment. Why though? Sure they were friends, but specifically at his apartment? Iggy didn’t give much information on what was going on either. They told him to wear something nice and not casual like he always did. He wore a black button-up with a pair of black slacks. That’s as far as his “looking nice” went. Why he had to look that way was beyond him. He made his way to his apartment and knocked. “Hey Iggy, it’s me.”

“I’ll be there in a second,” his friend’s voice came from inside. A few seconds later, Ignis answered. Instead of the slicked-back look that he had been trying out lately, he let his hair down for a change. He was wearing a formal yet casual look that was very attractive...Gladio shook the idea away. Ignis was his best friend. 

“Hey Iggy,” Gladio said with a smile. “Any idea why Amy and Iris made me dress like this?”

Ignis gave a wry smile, “I may, please, come in.” 

Gladio was a little suspicious since he seemed nervous. He had never seen Ignis nervous before. Should he be worried? He walked in and the smell was amazing. Had he cooked a meal just for them? This was beginning to feel a bit less like a hangout session and more like a date. He walked in and sat down at the table that Ignis had set. Right in front of him was Cup Noodles. Not  _ just  _ Cup Noodles though. Ignis had added things to it making it look and smell so much better than the original easy food. There was a full egg that was cooked and placed into the cup as well as what smelled like spices to add to the taste. On the side, there were skewers. Two of Gladio’s favorite foods.

“This… is  _ amazing _ ,” he said. “All this for me?”

He saw Ignis flush. Something he definitely was not used to. “Yes, I know what your favorites are, and I thought I would make a meal for the two of us to share.”

The Shield smiled fondly and began eating along with Ignis. He hummed taking in all the delicious food that was in front of him. When the meal was over, he offered to do the dishes but Ignis declined. Instead, they decided to do them together. 

“So, what’s up with this dinner date anyway?” Gladio asked. He was never one to keep things to himself. 

Ignis smiled softly and adjusted his glasses before handing him a plate to dry off. “Well, there are a few things that I need to get off my chest,” he said softly. “Amy felt that I should tell you rather than keep it to myself for years. Since I know what she knows, I feel that perhaps this time I should.”

“This time? Know what she knows? Iggy, what are you talking about?” He asked worried about him. Why wouldn’t he tell him this? He knew that Ignis somehow knew how to trust Amy, and knew some things he didn’t, but knowing things?

Ignis frowned and washed some silverware before going on. “There are two timelines that I know of. Amy knows of them too due to the videogame that we are based on. She wants to change both of them. Prynna is the one who allowed me to see into the future of both futures, so likewise, when Amy came to Eos she gave me the ability so that I would understand and take her to see the King like she needed to do for her destiny. In neither timeline have I actually told you how I felt. I only stood by watching you fall for someone else, well, so to speak.”

Gladio was quiet, trying to piece this together as he put the plates and silverware away. The fact that he said somebody  _ else _ ... “What do you mean, so to speak?” He asked, a little confused.

Ignis frowned. “In one of the timelines, the main timeline, I give up my sight in order to protect Noct.”

“Why would you do such a stupid thing like that? How? Couldn’t there be another way without you losing your sight?”

“Because it was the only thing I could do!” Ignis argued back. “I was fighting against an enemy that was much stronger than either of us was going to ever fight. Adagium. The daemon.”

“What? Adagium? Are you serious? Where the hell was I? Why couldn’t I protect you?”

“We were separated, Gladio. I only had Ravus with me at the time and he was injured and being held down by MTs. Besides, he was in no fashion to fight. Physically or emotionally. The point is that I had to listen to you bickering with Noctis because you blamed him for what happened. I had to listen to all of it. I had to listen to you finding a nice woman and falling for her when I…” Ignis stopped mid-sentence and looked away. 

Before he turned, Gladio could have sworn that he had tears in his beautiful green eyes. He knew what this was about now. How could he have been so stupid and ignorant of Ignis’ feelings along with his own? He was a fool. “Iggy…” he said softly. He pulled Ignis to him by the waist. The Advisor gasped looking up at him with an adorable blush that Gladio didn’t even notice until now. He couldn’t say anything else with that look.

He pulled him close and kissed him. Out of all the kisses that Gladio had in his life, his first kiss with Ignis was the one that stuck out. The moment their lips touched, he didn’t want to let go of him. He didn’t want to make Ignis feel like he was never worthy of his love. Deep down, Gladio had always loved him so that was possibly the reason he had always been so protective. 

“Gladio…” Ignis whispered when they came up for air. Gladio grunted in reply and picked Ignis up in his arms. They barely made it to the room when Gladio pushed Ignis against the wall with a hard and rough kiss. Soon, the clothes were off and they were making love on the bed. Gladio had never wanted anyone in his entire life like he wanted Ignis at this moment. He never wanted anyone else ever again. Sure he needed an heir to be the new Shield one day, but they could work around that. While the two climaxed together, Gladio decided he would love Ignis and only Ignis for the rest of his life. He couldn’t hurt him again.


	14. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy becomes aware of the consequences of having unprotected sex with a daemon...

It’s been about a month since my last encounter with Ardyn. I had spent all my time training and avoiding Joel like the plague. However, there was a big problem that I had not anticipated. The hickey that he gave me had apparently pricked the skin, which in-turn infected me with the Starscourge. I tried to cover up the best I could, but the effects of it had really gotten me worried. It was not just spreading from there either, I had it flowing from my pelvic area and up, all coming from  _ that _ area. The upside though, Bahamut didn’t seem to bother me much anymore. The prophetic dreams didn’t come anymore either. I didn’t really know why but it was the only comforting thing about this.

Regis had been in such a better mood since he became one with his daemon side. He looked and felt healthier but obviously had to use a cane in public in order to feign that he was still sickly. While the ring made him tired and worn out still, the daemon side kept him from having the worst symptoms. The strange thing is that he insisted that I still had his father’s scent on me even weeks after the encounter. How could that even be a thing? 

To make matters worse, I began getting sick and throwing up regularly. At first, I had only seen this as symptoms of the Scourge… but when I missed my cycle I realized what it could be. It would make so much sense as to why I still smelled like Ardyn. Without telling anyone, I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. The kind that had two just in case. I went on both sticks and waited in my room alone for the results. The minutes felt like hours and my anxiety was coming back to me in full swing. 

When I looked at the results, I cried. Both were clearly stating that I was pregnant. The one time I have sex with someone. Someone who I was sure would not really care. It was only an act of instinct. His mind was making him believe I was actually Aera yet I still went through with it because I’m weak for him. I tried so hard to be strong but in the end, he is my weakness. I started crying holding the pillow in my lap trying to muffle my cries. Apparently it didn’t work very well since Gladio heard me. He knocked on the door and came in without me saying so. He was the protective older brother after all. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Did someone hurt you or…” I didn’t realize I forgot to get rid of the tests until I saw Gladio picking one up. He stared at it sitting on my bed. “Oh… are you ok with telling me who’s the dad?” His voice was one of his more gentle tones because he was obviously worried about me. 

I shook my head. I couldn’t tell him. The only people I felt comfortable telling were Regis and Ignis. I wasn’t even sure if Iggy would understand. Gladio nodded and came over to give me a comforting hug. I leaned into him not as a lover would but as a younger sister who is scared. He did all he could to comfort me until I was finally able to calm down a little. “I...I need to speak with Regis,” I said quietly. “Believe it or not it's something important he needs to know.”

Gladio nodded and escorted me to the Citadel. I was able to request to speak with him alone rather quickly because I was their Oracle. It gave me the status that I never thought I would have but it was for important reasons. Gladio and his father both watched the door from the outside to give them space and quiet.

“You seem very upset,” Regis said concerned. “What’s going on that you needed to speak with me about alone?”

“I… I know why I still smell like your true father,” I explained. “I’m pregnant,” my voice was small and scared. I felt tears coming but I did my best to try and stop them. Pregnancy hormones were a bitch.

Regis gave a sad smile and hugged me comfortingly. “I never thought I would have a younger sibling.” His voice was in a kind jest. He had considered me his family no matter what. “However,” he pulled away and sat with a sigh. “There’s the fact that the media now considers you royal just as much as Noctis and I. There’s no doubt that they will eventually post it in the tabloids and such.”

I hadn’t really noticed that until he mentioned something. I did remember reading articles and such on me with how they thought it strange there was a second Oracle and not in the line of Nox Fleuret. They would call this a scandal and demand to find out who the father was. On top of that… “There’s something else too,” I lowered the turtleneck that I had been wearing to show the scourge coming from the bite, and then the scourge that was on my belly. “I don’t know how we can get rid of this. What if it’s connected to the baby? Did you find anything about how your mother handled your birth?’

Regis shook his head, “no. If there was anything odd going on I didn’t see it documented anywhere. What really concerns me is that my mother died shortly after I was born. There was no cause of death other than childbirth. Though, Silva’s mother was there so I wonder if she had been there throughout to make sure the Scourge did not take her over. I don’t know what I can say to convince Nifleheim to let Lunafreya come here for the duration of your pregnancy. I would have to make a formal request somehow.”

I hated the idea of Luna having to keep me alive and not fall victim to the Scourge knowing fully well how much doing so slowly killed her. I hated it. Did I even have a choice though? “What if I were to stay in Tenebrae? That could be an option. If I’m being honest, I’m afraid of what Joel will do when he finds out.”

“Joel?” Regis asked. “Is he really as bad as you claimed?”

“He was born from the dark part of Somnus. He is the one who murdered Aera even if it was an accident. I was warned by the ass… I mean Bahamut…”

Regis chuckled softly. “It’s fine to call him that around me in private. We both know how he tortured my father. I’m not very fond of him myself.”

I nodded with a soft smile. “Thanks, anyway, the bastard told me that there was another keyblade wielder and they were not to be trusted. I was so busy trying to help you train with your daemon side I forgot to tell you then Ardyn confirmed that Joel was the new General Glauca. Which is why there was no news from the Nifs of his demise.” I laid my hand on my stomach sadly. It was just after this that I had slept next to Ardyn and found that, for some reason, I allowed him to have a good dream.

Regis frowned with a sigh. “Perhaps I can arrange for you to stay in Tenebrae until the child is born. That way Lunafreya can keep an eye on you for us. I would have to send someone with you of course. Who do you prefer?’

“Hm, well other than you Ignis is the only other one that knows who Ardyn truly is. But he’s supposed to stay with Noctis right? He is his advisor. I want Cor to stay here so you two can keep training you with your daemon side. And… whatever else you do…” I shook my head trying to forget about it while Regis chuckled and smirked. “Anyway, if I’m being honest I would love for Nyx to come with me. I wanted to give him the chance to pass on the power of the keyblade, and he could train with Ravus even if it's with a wooden sword. I remember him really relying on the power you gave him and I don’t want him to fall short when the big stuff happens. He’s already Captain, but I want him to be the best. The problem is I don’t know if I can trust the other Glaives to act by themselves. Though, he could probably put Crowe and Libertus in charge. Crowe at least is probably able to keep everyone in line. She’s really tough.”

Regis nodded with a smile. “I agree. I think they can manage without their Captain for a few months. We just have to make sure Crowe and Libertus are told to keep a close eye on Joel. We don’t want him doing anything reckless while Nyx is gone.”

I nodded in agreement and breathed a sigh of relief. It was definitely a risk going there. Ardyn could easily make a visit and find me there with a big belly. I was terrified of that scenario. Though, the idea of Luna meeting Nyx this early made me smile. Maybe I could do a bit of matchmaking while I was there. Though I knew Ravus would be so protective while doing so.

A week went by and Ravus had come to pick Nyx and I up. He was informed of the situation (with little details) and tried his best to discreetly pick us up the long way without a Dreadnought. I was excited to be going through Lucis and Altissia again, and Nyx was even excited about going out of Insomnia for something other than fighting in the war. It was hard, having to explain to Nyx the situation. 

Regis and I had decided to say that I had fallen pregnant but afterward was infected with Scourge. Because of that, the Scourge cannot be fully taken out of my body and instead could only be managed by Lunafreya. That was the story we told everyone that mattered. We avoided the press as much as we could, keeping secret the trip to Tenebrae. The ride was quiet through Lucis. Ravus seemed to be upset and I couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of the pregnancy. Was he jealous?

“So, is this man number two on that list of yours? The Chancellor mentioned a man named Nyx Ulric.” Ravus asked. I could hear the disdain. Seriously? Ardyn told Ravus about the entire list?

“Wait, what list?” Nyx asked, confused.

“Apparently she has a list of men she fancies. You were placed at number two,” Ravus was annoyed and I could tell.

“Ravus, you don’t have to tell him that! Besides, I feel like he’d be better off with someone  _ else _ ,” I was angry. A little angrier than I should have been. Ugh, hormones were horrible.

Nyx seemed a little confused, but Ravus eased up a bit surprised. “So, who’s the father anyway?” There was heat was in that question too. Perhaps he _did_ have a thing for me.

“It doesn’t matter, they wouldn’t accept it anyway. I’m in this alone. So stop with the attitude,” I huffed. 

“I do  _ not _ have an attitude,” Ravus insisted.

“Dude, you were pissy about Nyx being higher than you on the list, and then you go and ask about the kid’s sperm donor. You’re being pissy!” 

“I think you both should try to calm down?” Nyx said finally. He was always pretty good at mediation. It was why he was a natural leader.

I took some time to breathe and calm down. “I’m sorry, hormones are making me freak out a lot. Though, now that we’re out of Insomnia maybe I can tell you both. You both have to promise not to say anything to anyone. Especially the one who’s the father ok?”

Ravus took a breath too before he answered. “Yes, I promise.”

Nyx gave a nod. “Of course,”

I took a breath and laid back in the seat. “It’s… the Chancellor’s.”

Ravus almost went off the road when he heard that. Instead, he decided to park the car on the side. It looked like he needed a moment. “Chancellor Izunia? But he’s… that’s why the Scourge has infected you isn’t it?”

“You… know about that? I would think that part would be kept secret from you.”

“I’m under their rule and my sister is an Oracle too. Of course, I was told. All who work with the Nifs know. Even the Emperor. He was the one who perfected the Magitek soldiers after all. He’s… the number one on your list isn’t he? That’s why you didn’t want to talk about him. I just don’t understand why he would tell  _ me _ about the list if you two were an item.”

“What are you two talking about?” Nyx asked. Of course, I never told him, but I guessed he had to know now.

I took the time to breathe. “It’s a very long story Nyx. I don’t know what I’m allowed to say or not allowed to say. We aren’t really an item or anything. It was more of a feral affair that happened after really good dreams. He didn’t see me as me. He only saw me as his lost love Aera, whose heart resides in mine. I didn’t think properly when it happened. I just wanted to think that he wanted me so I went through with it,” I was crying again. “It was my first time, and I was so stupid. Why did I think he could love me? Why couldn’t I let it all go? I’m such an idiot…” Hormones were crazy. I hated them  _ so _ much. 

Ravus sighed and went on with driving. “It’s fine, I apologize for the way I phrased it. You’re, not an idiot,” his voice was soft again. It was so weird him using that soft voice with me when he only used it with Luna. It was getting dark and the closest spot to sleep was Hammerhead. We pulled in and parked. 

“Heya Amy. How’s it goin’?” Cindy asked with a smile. “You just missed Paw Paw. He finally took your advice and went to see the King.”

“Oh wow! I’m glad Cindy,” I said with a smile. “Jeez, I’m hungry…” 

“Diner’s always open! Who are these handsome fellas?” 

I blushed only just remembering, again, that both were on my list of husbands… “Oh, this is Nyx, and the sour face is Ravus,” I giggled. Ravus gave me a look but rolled his eyes. “What? You’re always a grumpy cat face!”

“Grumpy Cat?” He asked, confused.

Cindy giggled, “anyway, anything you need?”

“Hm, do you need gas or anything Ravus?” I asked. Ravus shook his head. He was still not one for many words.

“Alright, if you think of somethin’ let me know alright?” Cindy nodded. “Have a great meal!”

“Yes! Let's go. I never tried their food yet.” Ravus seemed like he wanted to protest, but his stomach told them otherwise with a growl. 

We all went inside and we all decided to have the same thing. The three of us ordered the Sizzling Humongo-Steak. For Nyx, it must have been the closest to Galahd food that he could get. For Ravus I guessed it was the only thing that was close to fancy. Me, on the other hand, apparently pregnancy made me crave red meat. Looking back on the weeks beforehand, I had been wanting more and more red meat rather than other foods. Ignis had come over a few times a week after officially getting with Gladio to cook and it had driven him nuts. Though, after Gladio told him what was going on it made more sense to him. 

The three of us slept in the caravan for the night afterward. It was a bit too much reminding me of how this kid was made, but I had to calm down. In a few years, I would have to get used to these. 

The next morning, we went back on our way. After we ferried our way to Altissia we skipped the tour this time and went right for the train. Ravus didn’t want to stay for the sights much, which I didn’t mind. If Ardyn really did enjoy going around to places they could easily run into him. Nyx seemed a little down about not looking around, but if everything went well he would be able to see it later. 


	15. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus and Nyx get to know each other, Nyx gets two keyblades (LIKE ROXAS), and Ravus shows a very soft side of him. He even reveals something that Amy did not expect.

Before the train was to depart a large dark portal appeared above Altissia.  **_Take care of this Oracle!!! Just because you have a spawn of Adagium does not mean you can slack off! Get rid of these creatures!_ ** I held my head at the loud obnoxious screaming coming from Leviathan. Her screams were bad enough in the game and apparently her yelling was even worse in person. Ravus summoned his keyblade when he saw the heartless and Ingrakos appear.

“You can’t fight them, Amy,” he said protectively.

“I know that,” I sighed. “I’ll create a barrier so they don’t get me. I gotta pass on the power to Nyx though.”

“Pass on power? Are these those Heartless and Ingrakos things?” Nyx asked, getting his kukuris out. 

“Yea. Ravus, cover us real quick?” I got my keyblade out and went over to Nyx. 

I did the same ritual as I did before and, as I expected, Nyx was worthy enough for the keyblade not to disappear. Ravus went for the Ingrakos that were going around town and I instructed Nyx to fight the heartless unless a keyblade materializes. I put up a barrier and used magic to fight the creatures from afar. Even if I could not physically fight I was not useless. 

Nyx was still using his warping to fight, which concerned me. Though he had not trained without doing so yet. However, while protecting all the citizens and visitors of Altissia as well as the city itself, I saw Nyx gain not one but two keyblades. Each key part was shaped like a kukri. “Oh, my gods… Nyx is such a badass. Just like Roxas!” I was so happy for him while keeping a barrier between the creatures and me along with citizens who flocked behind me. I was an Oracle as well after all. I had to protect the people. “Hey, Nyx! You can take out Ingrakos too now! Go for the emblem!” 

“Got it!” Nyx didn’t take the time to marvel at the blades in his hands. Instead, he went right into battle. Fighting Heartless, Ingrakos, and making sure to protect every citizen that he could. He really was a hero. He deserved happiness and I was going to make sure he got it no matter what. When the creatures were gone and the portal turned into a keyhole, the three of us closed it so that they could no longer enter Altissia.

“Why do I have two?” Nyx asked, looking his blades over. 

“Hm, maybe it's because of the strength of your heart. After all, you are the Hero,” I winked with a smile. “Seriously though, you deserve happiness just like everyone else. I think that since you are so good with the kukris that you are able to wield two keyblades. You might wanna learn how to fight with them without warping though. You never know what might happen in the future. If I can’t stop certain things,” I added sadly.

Nyx gave me a smile and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I decided to give him a hug, which ultimately made Ravus jealous. 

When we arrived in Tenebrae, Lunafreya greeted me with a big hug. Only spending a few days with her only a month ago made her like a sister to me. Gentiana was there as well and gave me one of her sad smiles. I knew that she knew it was Ardyn’s child inside of me. Prynna came up to me excited and jumped on me for pets.

“Oh, and who is this?” Luna asked with a soft blush. When I turned to Nyx, I saw him flush a little. I could tell by Ravus’ reaction that he wasn’t exactly pleased while I could not help but smile. 

“Nyx Ulric, it’s nice to meet you Princess Lunafreya,” he said with a respectful bow.

“You didn’t address me as Prince…” Ravus grumbled under his breath but I heard it while I’m sure Nyx did not. I nudged him with a giggle. 

“There is no need to be so formal,” she said, going to help him up. 

“We had a long journey, our guests should rest up,” Ravus said pretty much saying  _ I don’t want you near my sister! _

Nyx read the room and nodded following Ravus to where he would be sleeping for the duration of our stay. Luna seemed a little flustered but walked me into the room I slept in before. I couldn’t help but smile at the reaction that Luna gave, though I could see it in her eyes that there were some conflicting emotions. I never asked her what would happen if Noctis wanted to be with someone else other than her. I knew Prompto loved Noctis way earlier than he even said anything. Prompto trusted me with all of his secrets, especially being with Noctis. They had decided not to tell Gladio and Ignis just yet because they knew it would most likely be a scandal. I was the one that he trusted with this.

“Luna, you know you can tell me anything, right?” I asked. 

“Hm? Oh yes of course. Why do you ask?”

“You seem distracted ever since you met Nyx. Is Ravus’ grumpiness justified?”

Luna flushed more and looked at me. “Is this something you know about?”

“Not exactly,” I frowned. “In the movie where Nyx is there, you only know each other for a very short time. However, it is plainly obvious to any fan who knows anything about the chemistry between characters that the chemistry between you and Nyx has always been closer than the chemistry between you and Noctis.”

“A short time? Does that mean that he’s... “ Luna gasped and sat down. 

I could see her heart was hurting even though she had only just met him. The same kind of ache I have when I see or think about Ardyn.  _ She feels this ache because, now that you are here, her heart is growing stronger and can feel connections. _ Aera’s voice came to my mind again. I felt safe whenever she guided me. _ The strength of heart that she and Nyx have connected them. You are right to believe they are soul mates. All they need is for their heart to guide them. _

I knew I had to play matchmaker once more. It was the only way I felt that Luna could obtain the keyblade. Perhaps if she freed her heart from the burden of knowing one future, maybe she could summon one.

“Luna, do you truly have your heart set on Noct?” I asked seriously. “I know the future that you know, but you have not seen him since he was ten correct? What would you do if you found out he was in love with someone else?”

She frowned, “I do love Noctis, but we do not have a future together in this world. With the timelines, I know of I can only be with Noctis in death. Even so, I feel as if perhaps our love is only preordained by the Astrals. Is he in love with someone else?”

I gave her a small smile. “If I said yes, what would you say?”

She frowned. “All I want is for him to be happy. When you speak about the chemistry between Nyx and myself, did you mean that you see me happier with him than with Noctis?”

I nodded slowly. “Aera guides me through certain things. When I saw your reaction, she told me that because I am here the hearts of those I have chosen to wield the keyblade have grown stronger. You feel the connection with Nyx and I can tell that he can feel it as too. I may be wrong, but I don’t think it can hurt you to try to get to know him. Just like Noctis let Prompto in his heart.”

“Prompto? The boy who took care of Prynna when she was a puppy?” She asked, surprised. 

I nodded with a smile. “Yes, he has had a crush on him for a while before you sent the letter to him. He’s not just any guy either. I know he doesn’t want me telling people this, but you are the other Oracle. The main one. The way he was born was a lot different than many. He was born with both male and female sex organs. The doctors in Insomnia claim he cannot make or bear children, but his body’s twice-annual menstrual cycle may prove otherwise.”

Luna looked surprised but smiled softly. “If that really is the case, then perhaps our future can be different after all. I promise I will not say this to another soul. Though, it sounds very familiar. I believe I read about it once when I was bored and Ravus was out. He had papers on his desk about the nature and biology of the Magitek soldiers. It was written that there is a backup way to create them if the technology for incubation fails. That they were able to reproduce with each other. I don’t know how much you know about them but...”

“It makes so much sense!” I said after hearing all of this. “That’s why. That’s why he has both and they work. It has to be. Ardyn knows about that… was that another reason he…” I trailed off and shook my head. Just saying the name hurt my chest and I felt a strange pulsing in my neck.

Luna got up immediately and came over to me. She did the ritual to take scourge out of a person, and the pulsing was gone. 

“There, most of it is gone and easier to manage. All that is left is what is left on your belly. That will not go away until the child is born,” she explained. She looked tired and sat down. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to burden you more with this. I know how much it affects your body.”

“It’s no trouble, it is the task I was given. I’m sure you can find a way to save me. All you have to do is save  _ him,”  _ she frowned. “Though, with this child, I believe you might have more of a chance.”

I chuckled sadly, “I highly doubt that. It was made out of lust and feral instinct. Not love.”

Prynna had not left my side since I entered the sitting area. I guessed that since she could sense I was with-child that she was protective over me. She was on the floor, but with these last words, she laid on my lap. It really is what they say. Animals can sense anxiety and can help calm you down. I truly believed in emotional support animals. 

Over the next two months, I watched over the daily training for the keyblade. While I could not enter a battle while pregnant, I was still allowed to exercise. That is how I was able to help with the keyblade sparing. Luna had yet to summon hers, but she used a wooden sword in place of it. I acted mostly as a teacher but also did all I could to help physically but carefully. It seemed that thanks to the scourge, I was very antsy. I could not sit still as the months went by and wanted to fight so badly. 

There was tension between Nyx and Ravus in and out of the training area. It seemed that Ravus had caught on that Nyx had an eye for his little sister. I was no help since I was the one urging the two to spend more and more time with each other. It was relaxing when Ravus was called to Gralia or somewhere else to do duties with them. Thankfully no one had come to visit.

When I was three months pregnant is when I began to show a little. Perhaps it was because of the fact I was very thin and muscular after training so much. I spent a lot of time in the small field of Sylleblossoms in the back of the Tenebrae mansion. I sat there for hours looking at the beautiful flowers and drawing different angles in my sketchbook. 

One of these days, Ravus came out to sit with me. It was strange, but at the same time, it was nice. For a while, all we did was sit there in silence while I drew the beautiful landscape. 

“Why is Ardyn the first on your list?” he asked suddenly. “It is obvious that he must not feel the same as you do with the way you speak of your child’s conception. Why care for a man who will not love you back?”

His voice was calm and inquisitive. A very rare side of Ravus Nox Fleuret. “I don’t know,” I answered honestly. “Maybe it’s because Aera’s heart is part of mine. She wants him to be freed of his burden he had endured for two thousand years. It’s just so confusing to me. One minute he would be a complete gentleman and romantic. The next he pushes me away. I don’t know if he sees me as Aera during his romantic times or what.” I started crying again. “Ugh, stupid hormones. I just want this kid to have a family. A real one, not just me. I want it to have a father.”

I could see Ravus frown as tears fell onto my sketchpad. He took it from my lap and closed it so that it didn’t ruin too much of the drawing. He put a stiff arm around me. Something I never thought he could do. 

“Perhaps… it can,” he began softly. “I was thinking about what you said for a while. Getting Tenebrae back and becoming King. What if Lunafreya and I came back to Insomnia with you? Work together to win it back. Then perhaps, you could be by my side as Queen. I thought about it, and if you would let me I could adopt the child as mine. I wouldn’t care if it was technically a Lucis Caelum.”

I stared at him. He hated Regis for leaving him that day. Why would he suggest this? As tempting as it was I knew that would change so much. I could not put my plans in jeopardy. Besides, he still has residents to look out for. Who knows what could happen to them. Nyx knew all too well what the Nifs were capable of. 

“Ravus,” I said sadly. “As much as I would love to take you on this offer, the timing is not right. Perhaps if it was in a few years when everything was to go into effect. Right now your people need you. If you left, the Nifs would most likely do unspeakable things. Just ask Nyx what he went through in Galahd. Until things go down in Insomnia, you two are needed in Tenebrae. I’m not saying I wouldn’t want to marry you because of my feelings for Ardyn. I know how jealous you can get. As well as protective. I saw how jealous you got when you saw Nyx showing off to your sister,” I added with a playful smirk.

Ravus made a face, “he’s… He was getting far too close to her whilst training to fight with the keyblades.”

I giggled and nudged him playfully, “yes, but deep down you know they like each other. Who would you rather have Luna with? Nyx or Noctis? Noct was only a child the last time they were together. He’s growing up now and you both are already adults. Nyx is an adult too. Their chemistry is much better.”

“You’re not helping,” Ravus frowned. Though, his face became more apologetic, “I think I understand your reasoning about not getting help at this moment. Despite my hatred towards the Caelums I will go to their side when you choose the moment to be the right one. I trust you, Amy. I’m sure that you know I do not have many that I trust or come out as trusting to. Though, my offer still stands to adopt the child if the Chancellor is truly a lost cause and refuses it.”

I breathed a sigh of relief. “That decision in itself I believe has saved your life. Thank you, King Ravus.” I leaned up to give him another kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head for a proper kiss instead. What I could only assume was his first. I flushed and smiled when the kiss was over. “Ok, you’ve replaced Nyx. Officially,” I said softly brushing a strand of white hair out of his face. We sat there in silence watching the sun go down in the distance. This was truly a very beautiful place to sit.


	16. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn makes an unexpected visit to Tenebrae to find that he is going to be a father.

Months went by, and the possibility of Lunyx was becoming a reality. To Ravus’ dismay. Poor Ravus hated so much when the Nifs called him to work or do missions. He hated that he still had to pretend that he was on their side when, in reality, he already had plans to leave once the time was right. That was not the only reason. He did not like leaving Nyx with his sister despite his continuous showings of being a gentleman. He hated leaving me vulnerable to attacks that were technically impossible. He kept being a worrywart of thoughts such as heartless and ingrakos coming in again, or Ardyn making a visit while he was gone. He was so sweet and protective.  _ Too _ protective perhaps…

When I was six months along, I was sitting out drawing again. It was getting increasingly hard to keep my sketchbook steady or look at it from my lap. I eventually stuck with placing it on top of my growing belly and drawing from there. Prynna never left my side after the fourth month went by. It was also so adorable since I never knew how vocal she was. I was in the middle of shading a tree when she got up and started growling at the door. 

“What’s wrong Prynna?” I asked, petting her. 

I heard from inside Ravus was insisting on something. I leaned my ear to the door.

“I assure you, there is no need for this visitation. Ulric is here on business. Just a messenger from King Regis.”

“Yes, but why would a messenger be sent when a letter would do just as much good?” I gasped and backed away from the door. Ardyn? Why was he here? To check up on them? Had Ravus changed too much and he wanted to see what was going on? There were too many questions in my head. “Now where is that growling coming from? Your beautiful dog has never been here when I come to visit, yet now I hear her growls?”

“Prynna, quiet…” I urged her with calming pets. 

“I don’t think that is very concerning for you, Chancellor. I think you should go back. We are not planning anything if that is what you think,” Ravus spat coldly. He was protecting me.

“Now, now Ravus. You have never been this ungracious with me before. What are you hiding behind you?”

I could hear Ravus trying to stop Ardyn, but he got past him easily because he opened the door. I backed up and attempted with all I had to hide my belly. All I could do was turn around. My heart was pacing a mile a minute. Did he see?

“Aer… Miss Irons,” his voice hurt my chest again and I couldn’t control my tears. I would have rather him address me as Lady Amy but not almost say Aera’s name. It was all too much. I tried to walk away to cry in peace but he gently grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I had nothing to hide my swollen belly. I refused to look at his face as I took my arm away and ran to my room with tears coming out. Him finding out I was pregnant was the last thing I wanted right now. It was too much for my heart to take. 

“And here I thought that you were the only one not repulsed about who I truly am,” he said softly. “It is unlike you to try and hide from me.”

“I’m, not repulsed. It’s complicated,” I said trying not to show that I was crying. It was at the point I could not control my tears. It was even worse than before. 

“She has no need to answer to you, Ardyn,” Ravus’ protective voice said coming between Ardyn and myself. “She and Ulric are here as visitors and nothing more. There is no need for you to get involved.”

I heard a pause before the Chancellor spoke again. “Ravus, you have never shown this side of you to me. Even whilst protecting your sister. Have you fallen for the second Oracle?” His voice sounded amused and it made me want to throw up. It hurt so much hearing him. It was like a mixture of loathing the idea but at the same time accepting it as a healthier relationship. 

“Does it matter?” Ravus asked. He was not denying nor telling the truth. I felt my lungs feeling congested. I started to panic and looked at my hand which had become a bit scourgified. I had forgotten that stress triggers the plague forcing it to spread through my body. That was why Luna had told me I needed to stay relaxed. Why a c section was my only option when having this child. That was what happened to Regis’ mother. She was overtaken by the stress of labor and had to die in order to prevent her from turning into a daemon. 

“Ravus… I need Luna’s help,” I tried to hide my fear. Ardyn would most likely not stop questioning, so he had to know now. “I’m too stressed out.” 

I turned around to Ravus’ back and gently pushed him aside. “This is why I’m here,” I said softly with my voice cracking. It was getting so much harder to breathe.

At first, I was afraid to look at him. “You, are with child. Considering the scourge I doubt that the fetus is Ravus’.” There was sadness and worry in his voice. Something that hurt me even more. 

Ravus took my hand and brought me inside where Luna was able to sit me down and calm the spread. Soon, I was able to breathe better and it went back to where it stayed on my belly. Ardyn had remained quiet. He sat down rather than left Tenebrae. I could see there was shock. As if he thought he could never father a child. As if he was not meant to. 

“I’m… going to rest in my room,” I announced as I got up. I walked off without another word from anyone else. I sat down on my bed with my back to the wall for support. The first ultrasound that showed her gender was framed on the desk in my room. A little girl. I was so happy to have this little princess. I picked up a Cosmetology book and started reading about Ifrit. I had begun reading books that they had in their personal library so that I could read to the baby growing inside of me. Some mothers used music, I used reading. 

“Now what this book  _ doesn’t _ tell you, is that Ifrit was in love with Shiva. Shiva was the one who hated humans and wished to destroy them, but Ifrit helped her realize that humans weren’t so bad. The only reason he changed his tone is because of the humans who killed Shiva’s body and his own which laid dormant in the volcano at Ravatogh. Eventually, the Nifs took him and he awakened at some point. They wanted your daddy to make him a daemon, and when he did he found out just how much of an… how much of a bad person your stupid uncle and stupid Bahamut was. Since all the Astrals were as… mean to him he went and gave in. That’s not very fair is it my little girl?” I smiled, rubbing my belly a bit. If I was going to teach my child about history I was going to teach her the right way. Teach her the truth. 

“A girl?” I jumped to see Ardyn in the doorway of my room. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Enough to hear that story about Ifrit. I’m surprised that your world has told the unknown story of him,” he said softly.

“Yea,” I frowned. “I think it's sad. Towards the end, it’s as if the only way to save Ifrit was to kill him. Shiva did it herself.”

“I take it you wish to find a way to save him as well?” He came over and sat on my bed. “So, since you have the scourge and it is not going away, I take it that it is because of me. Our child is half daemon.”

I nodded sadly, “yes, she’s yours. I don’t care what anyone says. I'm calling her a princess. Princess Melanie Irons-Izunia… since no one is supposed to know your true name. I mean, at least to me she’d be a princess. She deserves the title.”

Ardyn gave a genuine smile. My heart knew it was. “I saw Ravus has become protective of you. Even with you carrying my child. It was as if the babe was his own.”

I frowned. “I know, he even proposed to me. Unfortunately, to make sure my plans work I can’t just leave Insomnia to live here, and he can’t leave Tenebrae with Luna now can he?”

“What do  _ you _ want? If him leaving Tenebrae with Lady Lunafreya is that then I’m sure that can be arranged. Perhaps with a wedding and the child could be seen as his,” he suggested. 

I gave a small, but sad laugh. “That is exactly what he wanted to do. But tell me Ardyn, what would happen to the people that still live here? They can’t just come and live in Insomnia. The refugees are already overpopulated and looked down upon as it is. Nifelheim does not exactly have a clean track-record for those sorts of things. I told him what I’m going to tell you. He is needed here. Here with his sister to protect what is left of Tenebrae.”  _ At least, for now, _ is what I did not tell him. He was, obviously, still the Chancellor of Niflheim. The ancient nodded with a frown. Had he wished me to be with Ravus?

“I understand the concern. I apologize for getting you into this state. I should have held back knowing that it was lust compared to love. It was rude of me to take away your innocence in such a way,” his voice was soft again. The voice I fell in love with. 

When I looked up at him, I noticed it. There were a few strands of black hair throughout his wine-red locks. “It was partly my fault. Please don’t blame yourself for all of it. I was stupid to want you as my first. I should have pushed away instead of giving in. How long has your hair been doing that?”

He looked at me curiously. “Doing what?” 

“There’s some black mixed in,” I noted. 

I saw him get up to look in the mirror. He searched his hair and found the black pieces. “Strange… I know that I have not felt myself since I had met your old friend. Perhaps he has something to do with it?”

“Not, feeling yourself?” I asked. “Maybe he is working with Verstael? I honestly have a bad feeling that Joel wants to ruin all the original plans that I had. Outing Drautos was something that was not in my plans. Him being the new Glauca confused me. If he did something stupid like that, what else is he planning? Plus, I mean, the dude clones food. Who does that?” I looked down and rubbed my belly again with a little chuckle. I knew Ardyn didn’t care for the cloned food that Verstael had created, so I figured I add at least a bit of humor. I was mostly terrified of what Joel would do to my child. Hell, do to  _ Regis _ if he found out the truth. Or even Noctis. 

Ardyn was quiet now. He sat back down but he did not want to move from his spot. He seemed deep in thought. Then I felt a kick. I giggled a little and instinctively grabbed his hand. He gave a confused look until I placed his hand at the spot our child was kicking. He seemed in a surprising state of shock that I would let him get close to me again. Get close to our baby. Melanie seemed to become even more excited when her father’s hand touched my belly. I felt her moving around and kicked my bladder.

“Ow… come on child. Don’t kick there,” I laughed, but stopped since I knew I’d pee myself.

“Did she hurt you?” Ardyn asked, confused.

“No, she just made me have to go to the bathroom,” I sighed and went to get up. Thankfully it was not at the point it was very hard to do so, but the would-be royal offered his hand anyway. I smiled gratefully and stood up to kiss his cheek before heading to the restroom. 

For the next few days, Ardyn stayed with me in Tenebrae. He slept in his own guest room, but I could tell he wanted to make it all up to me. He wanted to make sure that we both came out of this healthy before I returned to Insomnia. It was a lot different than what my anxiety had told me for the entire pregnancy so far; that he would not accept me nor care about the child. While he stayed, I did another delve into his heart and spoke with his darkness. He was weakened slightly which was a cause for concern, but at the same time, it was comforting. 

“Mate,” his daemon side said with an elegant bow. “Isn’t it dangerous to delve into hearts whilst with a child inside of you? Our child?”

“I see, you're just like your son…” I sighed.

“What son do you speak of? You told my waking self we were having a female.”

“Yes, we are. I’m talking about the son you don’t know about in Insomnia. The one that Bahamut has tricked you into creating,” I explained. There was no point hiding it from him.

“Are you speaking of the time he tricked my waking self into sleeping with the King’s wife?” he asked. It seemed that his daemon side remembered things that his waking self did not. That was interesting. Should I take Ardyn into his heart? 

“Yes, I am,” she frowned. “Mors had put a strong spell onto his daemon side so it would never come out. It also prevented his son Noctis from having any part of the Scourge in him when he was born. I’m surprised that you know about it.”

“Yes, well I am the part of us that remembers all. Even if our waking self chooses to forget or ignore things. His mind is chaotic and forgetful of what is real or fake at times. Take you, for example. He sees you only as Aera one time, and you as a love interest the next. He wants someone else to love you because he is afraid that you will end up just like her. Though, knowing Regis is our son makes me upset. I know the plans of the future just as much as you do. We plan to take him down. I do not wish that to happen to my spawn.”

I frowned at his realization. I knew that if his daemon side knew that he would not want to hurt his child, well, spawn..“Seeing as you called me ‘mate’ I’m guessing that you don’t want someone else to love me?”

“Of course not. It makes me angry. I want you all to myself. I’m sure that you feel the same, do you not?” 

I sighed and put a hand on my stomach. “Of course I do. I care about Ravus, but I cannot stop thinking or loving you. I keep thinking of how happier he would be with Aranea Highwind.”

He nodded and came over to me, gently lifting my chin up to meet his gaze. It was just as mesmerizing as it was in our waking state. He put one hand on my bump. “You will not take him to see me, will you? I can see it in your eyes that you have done so with Regis and his daemon side.”

“No, I can’t at this moment. I feel as if it is too soon, but I want to,” I melted into his palm. Even his dark side made me melt like ice cream. Mmm, ice cream. I could really go for that sea salt ice cream. Maybe I should have asked Luxu to bring me some at some point.

“I understand. If you ever change your mind, it would be much appreciated. I want both halves to be one.”

I nodded and kissed him before I went back into the present in Tenebrae. It took me a bit to come to. I looked around at Ardyn and Ravus. Luna and Nyx were training in the other room. 

“Are you alright?” Ardyn asked clearly concerned about my well-being. “I know you wanted to see something inside of my heart, but I did not know you would disappear and reappear like that.”

“That’s how a dive into heart works,” I explained. “I had an interesting conversation. Your inner self was more like your daemon side. He was somewhat weakened just like I suspected. Joel is doing something I just don’t know what. Also…”

Before I could explain to Ardyn that I wanted to take him into his heart to confront his other side, there was a scream from outside. 

“Amy, the barrier that you and Ravus formed to protect us from Ingrakos and Heartless has been breached!” Luna said rushing into the room we were in. Nyx was already running out, (without warping for a change,) with both keyblades in hands.

“Go, I’ll protect Luna with my barrier since I can’t fight. Don’t forget Ardyn, go for the Heartless only if you can,” my mind was now in warrior mode. When it came to fighting it seemed as if I became an entirely different person.

Ardyn did not protest and joined Ravus and Nyx in the fighting. It seemed as if he knew he had to fight in order to protect me. 

“I feel so useless…” Luna said sadly.

“So do I, but we have to stay safe. For the three idiot men, that we love, right?”

She turned a bit pink which confirmed my suspicion that she and Nyx had gotten very close these past months. She nodded with her trident out in case some creatures came through. I tried my best to keep the barrier up while they flooded Tenebrae once more. What happened? How did they breakthrough?

While I thought these things, Luna noticed a strong Ingrakos heading for Nyx from behind. “No, he can’t die here…” I said trying to keep my hormones in check. Nyx thought of me like a little sister. Not a replacement of Selina, but as another young sibling to protect. Before I could react with a spell or something, Luna ran out of my barrier towards the beast. I tried to call out to her, but the trident quickly turned into a keyblade with the same features as the weapon. She and Nyx exchanged a quick glance before Luna went in defensive magic mode. Just like I had taught her, she was quickly becoming the Eos version of Master Aqua. 

All I could do was smile proudly and keep a barrier up to protect myself and the manor. However, that is when the barrier was broken. I looked to where it began to see… Luche Lazarus, with a keyblade?


	17. An Unforgivable Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luche is a douche, and Amy loses something special to her. However, a kind smile awaits her when she wakes up from a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I know I promised no other KH characters, but I figured with what happens in this chapter Amy needed someone to make her feel better and give her strength. Got it memorized? Also, slight KH3 ReMind spoilers. This story is taking a slight break from Eos in the chapter after this, but it is only a small journey. It is to further help Amy in her ability to wield a keyblade. Plus I feel like she deserves to properly become a Master.

“Your Luche…” I said in shock. I saw in the corner of my eye that Nyx noticed his appearance. I could see that he wanted to help me but knew he had to fight the Inkos. I knew Ardyn did not want to show that he could teleport from his spot and he was so far from me at this moment. My heart was beating rapidly worried. “How do you have the keyblade?”

“I’m strong of heart, naturally.” He shrugged, getting closer to me. “So this is where you ran off to. Joel was worried so he sent me to find you. He recognizes that I’m more leader material than that oaf and woman combined. Maybe even Ulric.” He smirked, raising his keyblade to me.

I glared at him and automatically crossed blades with him. I knew it was dangerous but no one messes with my friends. “Say that again Lazarus,” I was so pissed off that I did not notice the purple darkness coming from my aura and the scourge growing from my abdomen up through to the rest of my skin. 

“Heh, darkness,  _ and _ scourge. Plus you're knocked up. You’re all sorts of messed up aren’t you?” He chuckled darkly as his own darkness came out of his aura. “But can you control it?”

“How the hell do you know all of this? Did Joel teach you? Your mother obviously didn’t teach you manners back in Galahd did she?” Even I couldn’t believe how dark I was getting. The strange buzzing feeling in my head. Was this the effect of the scourge? A dark buzzing of the daemon wanting to emerge? Or was it the darkness that was in my heart that was begging to come out. As they said, everyone has darkness in their heart. Even me.

Luche glared and lunged at me while I deflected. I did not remember much of his Glaive powers. Most likely it was similar to Nyx’s. Especially since he was also from Galahd… 

“All you want is power and you're pissed off at King Regis. Is that why after Drautos was found out and killed you swayed your loyalty to Joel?” I was trying my best to keep out of his way and use spells instead of my usual  _ go all-in _ type of fighting style, but his warping during attacks was preventing me from doing that. He only wielded one keyblade as opposed to Nyx’s two and used his second kukri to warp with. “Warping is cheating,” I glared.

“It’s winning isn't it?” he said with that pompous smirk. I had secretly wished I could fight Drautos as Glauca myself one day, but I guessed that technically this was second best. However, I never exactly thought I would be fighting while my life along with my child’s life was on the line. My mind was so chaotic. The urge to kill. The urge to protect. The urge to use darkness. All three were going back and forth all throughout this battle. I had noticed that Ardyn was no longer fighting heartless out there, but fighting them to get to  _ us.  _

Before I knew it, I had let my guard down for one second and Luche had pinned me to the ground with his kukri in my stomach. The pain was unbearable. Physically and emotionally. “No… not that… anything but that…” I tried to get up but a contraction forced me back down. There was blood pouring from me, and I felt the scourge trying to seep into everything.

I could barely see Ardyn appearing in front of me without care of giving up the knowledge of his powers. Luche screamed as Ardyn killed him in his daemon form. I heard Luna run in calling Ardyn to help carry me inside before my consciousness left me.

_ Cold. It was so cold. I woke up within my heart that was covered in a frozen darkness state. A little girl was standing there. She bore her father’s wine-red hair and golden eyes.  _

_ “Mommy…” she said sadly hugging onto my waist. “I wish I could have met daddy.” _

_ “What,” I asked, kneeling to the child’s level. “You’re my child aren’t you? Why can’t you meet him? What are you doing in this dark place?” _

_ The child frowned hugging onto me. “I’m here because you won’t let me go. If I stay here then you will be consumed by not only the darkness but the scourge as well. Shiva has frozen your body to stop the process but the healing is up to you. Daddy is worried about you.” _

_ My breath shivered as I held her close to me. I couldn’t stop my tears. My precious baby girl. My Princess Melanie. I knew I had to let the darkness in my heart go as well as my child.  _

_ “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you,” I whispered. “I hope I can see you again one day, perhaps if I stay in this world I can see you again in the beyond.” _

_ “You will, Mommy. So will Daddy.” _

_ I smiled and kissed her forehead again. I stood up with a breath and took out my keyblade. I focused on the light and allowed my child to pass on and become part of my heart rather than hold onto her and become a daemon. Light came from my key and surrounded me. _

It was a few weeks later when I came to. I was in my room in Tenebrae. There were some medical machines hooked up that must have been brought here from Gralia thanks to Ardyn? No one was there, though there was a certain spikey-haired red-head sitting in a chair. He looked like he was sleeping. 

“A...Axel? I mean Lea. It’s Lea right now right?” I asked weakly.

He almost fell off the chair when I spoke. I chuckled very softly since I was still in pain. He smiled though. “Oh hey, you really do have me memorized, huh?”

“How exactly are you here?” I asked. “You're not here to help out permanently are you?”

“No, not exactly. I was on a mission with Roxas trying to find info on where Sora was. Yen Sid gave us our own gummi ship as opposed to learning how to do the keyblade glider thing which is totally annoying if you ask me! Anyways, we followed this weird frozen path thinking we’d end up in Arendale but showed up here. We realized they needed our help with these weird creatures so we lent them our hand. It was weird seeing that they had keyblades so after we helped out the grumpy white-haired guy fight after a bit of instruction, they took you to this room.

“Anyways, the blond girl tried to keep this oozing darkness thing from taking over your body while Roxas, me, and those other guys Nyx and Ravus sealed the keyhole that appeared. They explained the situation. About the Ingrakos and how only a keyblade can kill them. When they got you stable, we all did a little ceremony for the kid you lost. I wish we could have come in sooner. I’m sorry,” Lea frowned, giving me an apologetic look.

“You’ve gone through enough loss yourself. Don’t apologize. You said Roxas came with you and you're looking for Sora. I’m guessing that Xion and Isa are back too, then. I know I can’t get my daughter back, but I still know she’s in my heart at least. She’s the one to save me from becoming a daemon. I saw her as she would be as a little girl,” I smiled softly and put a hand to my heart. I could still feel her even though she was no longer in this world.

Lea nodded. “They also told me you have a thing for redheads,” he winked. I flushed and bit my lip. I nodded my head slowly but laid back in my bed. His presence was making me feel so much better. 

“Wait, you said frozen path?” I asked him.

“Yep, it turns out that the Astral. Shiva, sent us here. She wanted us to come to Tenebrae immediately. Low and behold there were heartless and weird creatures here. We helped fend them off so the others could tend to you. That Ardyn guy destroyed that Luche guy. He summoned this big fire guy, which was so much better than I’d ever use fire with. He also used this weird red sword technique and teleported everywhere. That part reminded me a little too much of Xigbar,” he frowned. “I thought Xehenort was bad with the darkness, he had nothing against this guy.”

I gasped softly and tried to get up. Ardyn went all out with his powers? In front of everyone? Even Nyx who was not supposed to know yet? All that for me? I winced feeling the incision where they must have had to take out my baby girl. 

“Whoa, careful,” he rushed over and helped me sit back in a more comfortable position. “You’ve been out for a month and you only just started healing properly.”

“A month?” I asked with a frown. “You guys have been here for a month? What about searching for Sora?”

“Eh, Riku and the others got that covered too right? Besides, I’m your favorite apparently. At least according to some guys that Nyx called to explain the situation. I feel honored to be known in different worlds I never visited. That Prompto guy likes Roxas more though.” He shrugged. “Anyway, I couldn’t let my biggest fan wake up without me,” he smirked. 

That’s right, Lea always wanted to be remembered.“Yea, wish I could try that sea salt ice cream though.”

“Oh, yeah? Well, just so happens that while we were here we worked with that Ravus guy on trying to figure out the recipe. We just perfected it two days ago!” he said taking out a popsicle stick with the familiar light blue ice cream. “Nothing beats the kind in Twilight Town or Radiant Garden, but it's the best this world can do!”

I cried and took it. “I totally need your upside-down tears right now…” I giggled.

“You even know about that?? Jeez, Isa still gets on me about it!”

I took the ice cream and tasted it. It was even better than I had imagined it to look like. “Mn, salty but sweet. Just like I imagined.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he said softly. 

I sat back enjoying the treat and tried to stop crying, but I couldn’t. I just lost a baby. This was going to take time to heal emotionally. Physically I was already beginning to heal. Ardyn though, I doubt that he will even attempt to get close to me again. I knew he would just give into his dark path once more. Just when I thought I could save him. 

Nyx came in and rushed over. Roxas was right behind him. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“I’ll live, oh! Hi Roxas. It’s nice to meet you in person!”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he said with a smile. It wasn’t as adorable as Ven’s, but since their face looked similar it still was soft. 

“He’s actually been helping me train,” Nyx told me.

“Good,” I nodded. “He’s the pro at dual-wielding keyblades after all.” I was smiling and chuckling. Shiva knew just what I needed to keep me going towards the light and not the darkness. “I’m glad they're here. Even if it's temporary. I don’t know what I’d do if I woke up without them, honestly. I mean, red-heads seem to be my husband in all my video game lists.”

I saw Lea’s face match his hair. “Wait, what? What about husbands??”

“You’re my Kingdom Hearts husband. The main one. Riku comes second, Ienzo became my third when he became an adorable dork as a normal person, and Xigbar... is honestly a love/hate kinda deal.” I frowned at that one and looked around. I was nervous he was there lurking. Though, Roxas seemed a bit jealous of my words.

“Wait, Lea… are you and Roxas, ya know…”

It was Roxas’ turn to blush. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, the first time I ever liked a couple that was the same sex was in Kingdom Hearts 2 when I met you two. Is that a thing?”

The conversation went back and forth from here. Between my fangirling and their reactions, it was as if my old self was finally getting back. I loved and missed my child, but she was the one to tell me I had to let her go in order to do what I am supposed to do. 

“It’s Riku!!” I exclaimed a little too loudly. Roxas was showing me how he had been training Nyx with dual keyblade wielding when his gummi phone went off. However, the silver-haired boy on the other side of the screen was a little confused about how I knew him.

“You know me? Where’s Roxas?” he asked.

“Oh, sorry. He’s right here…” I said embarrassed giving the phone back to Roxas. I must have gotten too excited because my incision began to ache again. “Sorry, I’m Amy.” Lea gave the phone to Roxas and helped me sit down. I could see the bit of jealousy in Ravus’ eyes when he saw Riku. It made me chuckle softly and nudge him since I was sitting next to him.

“Hey Riku, sorry I was helping someone train,” Roxas explained.

“One of the people you said had a keyblade?” Riku asked.

“Yea, this guy has two like me. Amy woke up about a week ago. She’s the one who picked up the phone.”

“Oh, the girl with the lists?” he smirked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You _ had _ to smirk,” I sighed, blushing. I swear they wanted me to get all flushy. 

Riku chuckled, “Well I’m happy you're awake and up. Lea and Roxas told us about the situation there. Yen Sid wants you to come to see him. You won’t be away from Eos very long, just enough to train enough to help the others living there. It’s obvious that you’ve figured out the power of waking, but he wants to make sure you're up to Master level.”

I sat back surprised. I thought that Eos was going to be the only place I would be going after my world was destroyed. “I’m not going into a dream world like you and Sora am I?”

“No, since Master Aqua and now Master Terra is back, he wants the two of them to train and test you alongside Ventus,” he explained. “Since you already have a lot of knowledge it’s easier for you to fine-tune it with two masters and another person training alongside you.”

I smiled softly. “So, Terra got to be a master. I’m glad. So this means the rest of you can focus on finding Sora right? Besides, you're his best friend and the one who has to save him all the time.”

“Yea,” Riku laughed. “He got himself in a big mess that I have to clean up. If I don’t find him Kairi will never let me hear the end of it.”

I smiled sadly. I vaguely knew  _ Re-Mind. _ It only just got out and I didn’t get a chance to play my own copy when the Heartless came. Though I knew about the whole thing with Yozora at the end. I watched both endings and was scared for Sora. “You got a long way to go. Be careful about it ok?” I said seriously.

“Of course,” he nodded. “Also, Lea, Roxas, Yen Sid said you two should stay here while Amy is away. We’re also sending Xion to help. You guys can help train the people who already have keyblades better as well as keep an eye on those Ingrakos.”

“Right,” Lea nodded. “We got it covered. So weird taking orders from you. Can’t wait to be a master myself.”

“I’ll probably beat you to it,” Roxas said, nudging him.

Riku gave us a few more instructions and hung up. We had a month to get things in place and order before I left. It also gave me more time to heal. This would be a mini-vacation for me. Something I needed. A way to get away from Ardyn. At least temporarily. 


	18. A Royal Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy returns to Insomnia to a very big surprise, and a week later rides with Riku and Namine to meet with Master Yen Sid.

Luna and Ravus were given instructions on how to train better than I knew before we left for Insomnia. I was happy that they were given proper ways to wield since I was winging it half the time. Nyx was to keep training with Roxas when they got to Insomnia, while Lea and Xion gave some special training to the others who have the potential to be wielders.

When I was feeling better, Luna took me to the small memorial that was left for my baby girl. It was a small stone placed at the site in the middle of a field of Sylleblossoms. I felt that Ardyn must have picked the spot since he knew how much I loved the flower. When I came closer I noticed the name was partially covered by a scarf. It was not just any scarf though, it was Ardyn’s. I moved it slightly to see what it was covering up. It read “ _Princess Melanie Irons-Lucis Caelum,”_ with the last part covered up as if it were to protect her true name. He wanted our little girl to be remembered as a princess even if it was only between a few people. I knelt and cried replacing the scarf to make sure it was secure. Ardyn did truly care for our child. Even if he did not love me as much as I loved him I was happy just to know he cared. 

Luna placed a hand on my shoulder. “As you can see, he took this very hard. Perhaps you are good for him. Though, it will take a lot to truly open his heart,” she said softly.

“I know, I just wish I could have brought him his light through our little girl.”

“I believe that you will still do so. You have brought my brother to the light and have taught us both many things. You have even helped me acquire a strong boyfriend, even if my brother is always watching him like a hawk,” Luna chuckled softly. “If anyone can bring him back to who he once was, it’s you, Amy.”

I smiled and stood up wiping my tears away. Even though I was truly in love with Tenebrae, it was time to go back to Insomnia. I would return here soon enough.

Nyx, Lea, Roxas, Xion, and I traveled back to Insomnia the fast way, via Gummi Ship, just outside of the Insomnia bridge. We were able to take the car with us and headed to the Citadel. The five of us bowed when we reached Regis on the throne with Cor close by to him. Clarus seemed to be a little put-out, but as always he was loyal to his King so he still stood tall. Though, Regis’ advisors all seemed to be annoyed at their King. It was different than usual. Regis seemed happier. More awake. His hair has dyed all black covering what was once grey, and his eyes seemed a bit different as well. Lighter. What exactly happened while I was away?

“Welcome back, Amy,” he said with a soft smile. One that he would give Noctis. “Nyx, thank you for taking good care of her. It is a pleasure to meet you three as well. Lea, Roxas, and Xion, correct?” 

“Yes, your highness,” Lea nodded. It was so weird to see him like this, but I knew he owed his life to Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, and the others, so he had to abandon his laid back personality to be respectful in the presence of royalty and such. Together, they all saved him from himself. Especially Sora. That was why he was finally able to ditch the coat and wear normal (and easier to cosplay) clothes.

Regis got up from his throne, more fluid than normal. He still had his cane but did not seem to rely on it as much. Had he and his daemon side become more close? I saw that the ring was still on his finger which could be the reason he looked weak still, but perhaps his physical appearance changed more because of his true self. 

“Come, we can all speak in private. There is much to talk about,” he walked off with Cor close-by. He usually was in charge of the Crownsgaurd or training since he was the Marshall. When we all entered the room he made sure that no one else followed. The first thing he did was lay his cane down and hug me. “I’m so sorry about my little sister,” he said softly and only to me. After all, it was our personal secret.

I almost choked on a cry again but hugged him back. “Thank you,” I said, pulling away. “I see you have been training a lot. Nice dye job.” 

He chuckled, motioning to sit down. “Yes, well a lot has happened since you left. Things I wanted to keep within the walls of Insomnia and not known to the rest of Eos. At least for now.”

“What kind of changes?” I asked, confused. 

“For one,” he said, taking Cor’s hand. “I have decided to make Cor my consort and husband. Noctis revealing to me that he was in love with his best friend inspired me. I plan to change things in Insomnia. Make it more open to allowing anyone to love who they wish. As for ensuring there is an heir to the throne if Noctis is unable to physically have one, Cor and I have decided to choose you as our ward. To adopt you, in a way.”

I was speechless. A Ward? I’ve only heard of things like that in shows like _Merlin_ with Morgana. “Why me?” I asked softly. “I mean, I know I’m a second Oracle and all but,” I gasped. If Noctis was to be allowed to be with Prompto and Luna was already courting Nyx, then that means there had to be someone to use leverage. Ardyn knew I also fancied Ravus and it was obvious the Prince of Tenebrae had feelings for me in return. Ardyn could use the proposed union of Ravus and myself to make the would-be treaty. “I understand,” I said softly with a frown. 

Regis frowned but took my hands. “You know things must go as similar as needed. You said that yourself. However, you want those who should be happy to be happy. This will allow Noctis as well as myself to be in the relationships we wish to be in. No rules or social needs to bring us down. I can still rule as long as I need to. In fact, thanks to you, I can rule much better than I had before. At the same time, taking you in as a Ward is what can allow things to run as smoothly as we both know it should.”

“Besides, I’ve come to see you as a daughter anyway,” Cor said with a small smirk. 

“Though, since you need to leave for training, we will publicize these actions after you return,” Regis added, going back to business mode. 

“I know, thank you,” I said softly. 

Lea, Roxas, and Xion were quiet letting us talk before explaining the plans. The three of them were to train with the King (when he had time,) Cor, Nyx, and the Chocobros. Even if they did not have keyblades yet, they had the potential. Riku was going to come and get me in about a week or so to take me to Master Yen Sid where I would meet Masters Aqua and Terra as well as Ventus. 

For the next whole week, I watched how adorable Noctis and Prompto were together, as well as Gladio and Ignis. The Shield and Advisor had been outed and able to be together in public while the Prince and his best friend were still forced to keep it a secret. Clarus didn’t care if his son preferred to be with another man, but he was extremely protective against the other advisors, who would say things against their happiness. It was wonderful to see how open the citizens of Insomnia were becoming little by little. 

The day finally came when I got to meet Riku. I tried so hard to hold back the glee I felt in meeting him but I couldn’t help myself. I hugged him tightly. He didn’t seem to mind, but the blond that came out behind him seemed to get jealous. 

“Namine too?” I asked. I let go and walked up to her. “It's nice to meet you!”

Namine cracked a smile. Lea, who was with me to send me off, frowned. It was clear he still hadn’t forgiven himself for using her alongside Marluxia. 

“Hey! No frowning! Castle Oblivion is back to its original place so no regrets!” I said nudging him.

“You really do know everything,” Riku said with a smirk. “So these are the potentials?”

He motioned to the rest of the small crowd. Regis and Cor could not be there for obvious reasons, but the Chocobos and Nyx were. 

“Yea, Nyx is the one who also wields two. I think he and Roxas could be amazing fighting together.”

“Yea, I think so too,” Nyx nodded. “Be careful Amy,”

“Yea, no ripping those stitches out,” Gladio added.

I smiled. “I know, don’t worry. I won’t hurt myself. Jeez, you two are like my older brothers. Besides, I’m well enough to fight now.”

Nyx frowned but smiled afterward. I knew he was thinking of Selina, but I was a little sister figure as well. He needed to keep me from having the same fate. I said goodbye to all of them and excitedly got into the gummi ship. It was a lot bigger than the one Lea and the others drove. 

“This one is bigger,” I noted.

“Yea,” Riku frowned. “I’m borrowing this one until I can find that lazy idiot.”

“So, in other words, this one belongs to Sora, Donald, and Goofy,” I nodded in understanding. “I wish I knew far enough to know when you found him. Unfortunately, my world was destroyed before I could find out.”

“Hey, it's ok not to know. He’s probably sleeping somewhere again,” Riku was so sweet when talking about Sora. 

“Ok, so no pouting or frowns,” I told myself, giving Riku a smile and boarded the gummi ship with Prompto pouting behind me. I could tell he wanted to see inside the vessel. “Wow, the game does not give this justice!” I exclaimed. 

The cockpit was so cool and the spaces in between the worlds were so much better than any of the gummi ship missions from any of the games. There really were enemies we had to face on the way to the Mysterious Tower. I watched Riku aim the cannons and fire at the enemy ships. He even let me try a few times since I was so interested. On the way, I found out that Namine and Riku were together. I had always thought they were a cute couple if we were going with the straight pairs. It turns out that Lea had a polyamorous relationship with Roxas and Isa. Isa was obviously the jealous type but they came to the agreement that Lea was able to be with both while Roxas was also with Xion. I know it sounded like a drama stricken fanfic, but it was cute. 

For some reason it made sense. All the hearts were connected. Why should that not mean that they had multiple relationships? If a heart loves someone that much it just makes sense to me. That was my own theory on hearts that I would most likely be talking lengthy with Ienzo and possibly Even about at some point. Though, by the way, Riku had talked about Sora, perhaps the silver-haired boy of everyone’s dreams had feelings for Sora but held back for Kairi. The games could only do so much, especially since it was somewhat geared towards kids. Plus Square Enix didn’t seem to like delving into other kinds of relationships like that. I felt bad though since I had only seen the end of _Kingdom Hearts 3_ and knew that it would be a very hard journey to find Sora.

When we finally got to the Mysterious Tower, I was surprised to find that this world was literally just some grass, shrubs, and the tower. Plus actual Heartless surrounding it. I wondered if they were there just to mess with Yen Sid. It was amazing being able to fight alongside Riku while Namine stayed in the back of us. He was very impressed with how focused I became when fighting, compared to my lightheartedness every other time. 

When we got to the top, I instinctively bowed to Master Yen Sid along with Riku and Namine. “I’ve brought Amy here as promised,” Riku told him.

It was strange meeting him in person. He still had the cartoon-ish look to him but it makes a weird kind of sense in a real-life situation. It made me wonder what King Mikey and the others were like. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m sorry that it comes only after a devastating loss,” the old man told me. I nodded with a frown. “So I hear you have been able to already use the power of waking several times. You understand that doing so can be dangerous, correct.”

“Yes, Master Yen Sid. Though part of it was guided by the Astrals who rule over Eos. Thanks to the game, I understand the heart enough, but from the most recent one I know it's too dangerous to misuse it.”

I looked up and he nodded. He knew as well as I did that Sora had misused it so badly that it made him disappear. “I have also heard that there is another keyblade wielder who is misusing the power and using darkness. A friend of yours. I’m surprised you are not trying to help him come back to the light like Sora attempted to do with Riku.”

“I know that hatred can be turned into darkness,” I began with a frown. “I’m trying not to hate him, but he is the one who sent the Ingrakos. The man he sent with them told me himself that he was given a keyblade to use against me and he is the one who murdered my daughter. His and my case is different. We are reborn from the hearts of the first King of Lucis and the very first Oracle. The first King of Lucis had killed the first Oracle. Even if it was an accident he blamed it on his elder brother who could do no harm to anyone. He was just cursed by the Astrals. Wait a sec, I’m ahead of myself.” 

I went on to explain the far memories that I remembered from Aera. How the Master of Masters had given her, Somnus, and Ardyn keyblades to get rid of the Scourge. That Bahamut was angry that Ardyn was using it so easily to get rid of them. How Somnus was using this new power with deep darkness that was driven by his pure jealousy of his brother. I explained how the Astral King forced the keyblades and heartless that came after them out of Eos, only allowing Aera to remember these memories. Finally, how he lied to her saying that it was for their own good.

“So, this Ardyn is now filled with Darkness because of a fate that the Astral Bahamut had given him,” Riku nodded in understanding. “I thought Xehanort was bad.”

“Yea, at least he’s not a god. He tried to convince me that leaving to get more training was a bad idea.”

“He spoke to you?” Yen Sid asked.

“Yes, since I was given the same power as Aera, I can see the future and speak to the Astrals. Bahamadouche enjoys trying to control my actions. He’s already annoyed that I helped Regis get to his full potential. He is allowing me to save the lives of six individuals who I know perish. King Regis is one of them.”

“I see, changing things can get tricky and dangerous. That is what meddling is, after all. Though if the Astral in charge of Eos has told you this, then perhaps it’s needed.”

“He is allowing me to live there forever if I fulfill this task. He’s warned me that there are consequences for certain people if I save them, but I believe I am ready to take them on,” I explained.

“That makes sense,” the old man nodded. “Well, all we need to do now is wait for the three to take you to The Land of Departure. Since they use keyblade gliders, I will bestow one onto you, but it will only be temporary. Once you get back into Eos, the power will disappear.”

I tried so hard not to squeal. “Yes Master Yen Sid,” I said with a higher-pitched voice and a bow. While we waited, he let me pick out the colors. I chose wine red and gold armor. I needed something to keep me going. The colors of Ardyn were the best I could think of. Though, it didn't occur to me that they were the colors of Ironman until it was too late. Oh well, I'll just travel in the style of Tony Stark.


	19. Traveling Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy trains alongside Ventus to become a keyblade master. Along the way, he gets to meet her favorite characters and travel to the original worlds of Kingdom Hearts. She learns a valuable lesson from someone she once felt anger towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a very large time skip. This is only because I want to get back to the Eos storyline as quickly as possible since I was not initially planning to crossover this much with the Kingdom Hearts worlds and characters. It will all be great though because in the end there will be her return to Insomnia.

I didn’t have to wait long before the Wayfinder Trio showed up at Yen Sid’s tower. I was perfectly calm and friendly until a particularly cute Dream Eater spirit peeked out from behind Ven’s leg. 

“Chirithy!” I exclaimed with a smile bending down to pet his soft fur. “You’re so much softer than I imagined!”

“You know him?” Ven asked tilting his head a bit confused while the little cat-like talking dream eater flailed a bit but didn’t mind the cuddles. 

I frowned a bit but nodded. “Yea, but I’m not allowed to tell you much. Master Yen Sid already told me I shouldn’t let anyone know what I know unless it’s something they already know. But I already hugged one former dream eater,” I chuckled a bit glancing at Riku.

“Wait, you know about that?” the white-haired boy asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Yep! Anyway, it’s great to meet the three of you.” I went back to my more serious tone. “I honestly feel honored to meet all three of you. Especially with everything you went through. It always made me cry when I went through your game because of how horrible it ended, but in the third game when you reunited it made me so happy. You're the oldest trio out of everyone, so I think it gives me hope for my current situation.”

Aqua smile and nodded. “Of course. We’re happy to have you. It was just us three for a little while and training Ven, so I’m glad we could train someone else too.”

“Thank you Master Aqua, and I heard you finally became a master too Terra?” I asked excitedly.

“Yes, Master Yen Sid gave me the title after the war since I was able to break away on my own.”

“I’m so glad! You are so kind, and wanting to do what’s best for you all. Just like how Ar…” a lump in my throat appeared and I felt that feeling of wanting to cry again. “I’m sorry,” I added suddenly. “I think you and him are just similar in that way. That’s why you give me hope for him.” There was no explanation. Lea had already told me he explained the situation to Riku and the others through the gummi phone. About Ardyn and about what I told him he used to be like. 

It was a bit quiet, but Ven came up and put his arm around me. “Hey, if that big lug Terra can come back to the light, then so can he! I have faith in him like I had faith in Terra!” He chuckled, which made me laugh again.

“Who are you calling a big lug Ven?” Terra asked giving Ven a noogie.

“Ahh, Terraaa!” Ven whined. 

“Yep, you’re totally right in saying their like brothers Aqua,” I chuckled.

“That never changed!” she added.

Riku resumed his search for Sora while the three of them taught me how to use my newly made keyblade glider and took me to the Land of Departure. It was so much bigger than I imagined, but I was thankful that we were not in Castle Oblivion. 

The months that passed by felt more like weeks. I learned so much more than what the games taught, which was to be expected. This was not a game, and instead of real life. They even sent Ven and I on missions, which were more like tasks, into other worlds to make sure the Ingrakos were in Eos and Eos alone. Along the way, I was able to meet so many others that I only met in the show. King Mickey was so kind and it was a lot different than that one time I went to Disney World as a child. He was not a creepy giant costume but an actual giant mouse (again though, not as creepy as it sounds!) 

Visiting Radiant Gardens was a major treat. Demyx as now working side by side them all. I attempted to ask what his real name was, but he changed the subject quickly. I wouldn’t tell Ven why I wanted to know because I wanted to see if he would tell me. The simple fact that he wouldn’t tell kept me intrigued if he was the Master of Masters or someone else… he and Luxord were in the running of my suspicions. In fact, the moment he found out I knew about things he kind of freaked out on me and ran off. Kind of made me sad since he was one of my favorite Organization Members. I also hugged Ienzo since he was too adorable for his own good.

As for the  _ Final Fantasy  _ characters in their  _ Kingdom Hearts _ versions, I hugged Aerith. I had only just finished playing the remake before all this went down. Both versions of her were so sweet and kind. There was no sign of Cloud or Sephiroth, so I still had no part three of that quarrel. Meeting Cid was so interesting since I now new two different kinds of Cid. Cid Highwind and Cid Sophiar. 

When we visited Twilight Town, I made sure to make a stop at the Bistro. She wanted to try the delicious dishes that Remmy cooked up. Ven and I enjoyed a great meal and decided to grab some ice cream before heading back.

“Roxas? I thought you were on a… oh wait, your Ventus right?” Hayner’s voice came from behind us. He, Olette, and Pence were smiling at us. 

“Yea, you can call me Ven though. I still don’t know why we look so alike though,” he said with a smile. 

“Oh! You’re Hayner Pence and Olette!” I said with a smile. It was so exciting to meet them.

“Yea, you know us?” Olette asked.

“Of course I do! Oh, sorry. I’m Amy. It’s really weird but I’m from a very distant world where Sora’s journey is in a video game so I know everyone. I feel so happy meeting the three of you. Also, I think you’re pretty kick-ass for trying to kick Ansem Seeker of Darkness in the face Hayner!”

“Really? You saw that!” he asked with a smile. “I did look pretty cool didn’t I?”

“Don’t go growing a big head!” Olette yelled hitting the taller boy on the back of his head.

“Someone has to take the job while Lea is away,” a softer voice said from behind me. It made me jump but I gasped when I realized it was Isa. 

“You’re Isa!” I exclaimed. 

“You must be Amy. Lea called to tell me all about you and how you let his ego grow bigger,” he said with an eye roll. 

“Yes, I did… sorry about that. He’s always been my favorite. Honestly, I didn’t know what to make of you. I mean, first I met you as Saix and I thought you were just this weird berzerker-mode moon lover. Then I saw you when you were a kid hanging out with Lea and made me actually like you. Then I saw you as Saix again and like super uptight, but I didn’t realize was jealousy till the last game. Now I actually like you though.”

“Berzerker-mode moon lover?” he asked tilting his head. 

“Aand… there’s the Saix puppy look.”

“Saix puppy?”

“Oh, fanmade comic. Sorry. Random references,” I said with a nervous smile. 

Ven and the others chuckled. “She does that. The references no one knows. It’s fun!” Ven explained.

Isa smiled. “You do remind me a little of Lea. Well, anyway, we were just going to get some ice cream and head to the clock tower. It’s still a daily ritual even when Lea and the others aren’t here. Care to join us? I do remember he told me you would have loved to do that.”

I gasped and looked at Ven. “Really? It’s really ok?”

“I’m up for it!” Ven said with a smile. 

Isa and the others nodded and we all ate ice cream on the iconic clocktower. We talked about things and how life was now that the war was over. The peacefulness of this world along with others. Part of me wanted to become part of their group and never leave, but I knew my job was much more important. 

“You know, sometimes I feel like I need a pair of those upside-down tears Lea had as Axel,” I said suddenly soft. “I get so overwhelmed sometimes that I just keep crying. Good things, bad things… everything really. When I go back to Insomnia, the King is making an announcement that I am a second Oracle, alongside so many other things. His own relationship and second marriage to another man, his son’s relationship with another boy that will be now out in the open, and most of all the idea of being their Ward. It’s just so much. I’ve been trying to avoid thinking about it these past few months and concentrate on training with Ven. I sometimes still cry about what happened to me too. How I could tell Ardyn wanted to be with me. How I could see that he was starting to go back to the light,” I sniffed not being able to hold my tears back anymore. “I just feel like it’s an impossible task, but now I’m up here sitting with you five. The best friends of a nobody that eventually was able to get his own heart and body. The boy with no memories who put his heart inside Sora in order to get stronger. Finally, the boy who was so jealous that he sided with Xemnas and is now back being the good guy. I guess you five are proof that good things can happen even in the darkest of times.” I tried to get a hold of my tears, but they only got more intense. 

The tower was silent until Ven began to speak softly. “Terra fell to darkness and was overtaken by Xehanort. Now he faced his own darkness with his will and came back to the light and is now a Master. Above all of us, he is the most proof that Ardyn can go back to who he once was,” he said softly rubbing my back.

“You are a lot like Lea when it comes to emotions,” Isa nodded. “But I think that is what made him able to get stronger. Able to fight for those he cares for. I used to think that tears and being overly emotional made you weak, but I believe that maybe now it makes you stronger. It makes you strive for even more obtainable. I think if he didn’t fight to bring me back I would not be sitting here right now,” he looked over with a soft smile. “I think learning to control them is good, but suppressing them as I did was wrong. I believe that is how I ended up with that berzerker-mode you were talking about. In certain places, such as the royal places where emotions must be under control is understandable. Perhaps you can learn how to control them while you’re her training?” he suggested.

I wiped my tears away and nodded. They were right. All of them were. It was so silly of me for getting angry at my own emotions. It was important to know how and why I felt things. The subject of control was important too. Isa was right. I needed to focus on learning how to control my emotions at certain times. It would most likely be the only way to survive a royal life. 

The time finally came for Ven and I to take our Mark of Mastery. I was so nervous, but both of us did so well. I had much better control over my emotions with the meditations that Aqua had suggested. It really helped me to focus on the right things at the right time. In the end, the two of us were able to obtain the Mark. Aqua and Terra explained to us the secret knowledge that included how to properly train and pass on the power of the keyblade. 

We all went to Twilight Town for one last dinner celebration at the Bistro. Riku and the others came as well to celebrate along with Isa, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It was a sad goodbye because I knew that after Lea, Roxas, and Xion left that I would never meet them again. I was to be in charge of the keyblade and everything that came with it. The rest were not permitted to come into Eos unless it was a dire emergency. It was my responsibility as a Master and Oracle. This was not from Yen Sid, but Bahamut himself. 

I hugged everyone goodbye before I left for Eos. I was able to go on my own with my keyblade glider one last time. Once I settled in Insomnia the armor would disappear. I took a deep breath with my eyes closed before I activated the armor. I flew my way towards Eos with my heart racing. I had learned so much in only six months. At least now I would not have to worry about my emotions being too childish. I finally landed just outside the Eos gate where Lea’s gummi ship was parked. I frowned as I watched the armor disappear just as Master Yen Sid had told me. 

**_I see you have made it back, Oracle,_ ** Bahamut’s voice came into my head the moment I landed. I wanted to tell him off like I usually did, but the training of controlling my emotions helped me to keep calm.

_ Yes, I have. Do I need to know anything before I get back inside of Insomnia? _ I asked as calmly as possible back in my head.

**_Yes, there was an attack on Ingrakos a few days ago. Lea, Roxas, and Xion were able to help Nyx take care of the threat while Prince Noctis and his friends helped to get the citizens to safety as quickly as possible. During such times, Regis, Cor, Gladiolus, and Ignis awakened to their own Keyblades. The creatures were soon taken out and the keyhole was sealed._ **

I frowned at the news, but was happy to know those four, at least, had awakened to their power. It was comforting but also daunting. It was my responsibility to train them in the things Lea and the rest of the sea salt trio were unable to teach them. 

_ Thank you, _ I said. While I still could not forgive him, I learned that even if I hate him I need to treat him with respect. Otherwise, I will never move forward. Though, if he were to bad-talk Ardyn I would not allow that. If he wanted me to work with him than he needed to learn that respect goes both ways. I will respect him as long as he respects my wishes.


	20. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy returns to Insomnia to find who has been given keyblades. However, the Sea Salt Trio gets a call from Riku giving the state of things on the outside of Eos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat short, only because it is the last one in this time period. The next chapter will pick up at around the start of Kingsglaive. Which means when Ardyn comes to give the "treaty" agreements and the domino effect this will have on the new timeline.

I entered the border into Insomnia and greeted the guards there. They knew of me immediately and escorted me back to the Citadel. It was so surreal how they treated me as if I were royalty. Perhaps Regis had let his guards and the Glaive know of his plans so they would treat me not as some common girl but a Ward. When I got to the steps, Gladio and Ignis were passing by so they came over right away to greet me.

“Hey, your back. Nice clothes,” Gladio said, ruffling my hair. While my armored arm guards were gone, the outfit Yen Sid and the fairies gave me still remained. It was a gift and a reminder of my journey of becoming a keyblade master. Thankfully, he understood that I hated heels and dresses so they made sure the boots were flat and it was more-so like Sora or Riku style of clothes than Aqua's.

I chuckled softly. “Yea, Master Yen Sid gave them to me. A gift and a reminder of my journey. I might not wear them again but I will keep them. So I hear you both got keyblades.”

“Yes, both seem to represent our personalities perfectly,” Ignis said with a smile summoning his blade. The handle looked similar to the handle of his daggers but the key part was a knife and fork representing his love of cooking. The keychain had a skull to represent Insomnia.

“That suits you so well Ignis,” I said with a smile. 

“Yea, look at mine!” Gladio boasted, summoning his own. It was larger to fit his own style of fighting. The hilt of his was the exact hilt of his large sword except that the wings enclosed the handle. The key was the exact design of the skull that came down from the sword’s hilt. As for the keychain… it was a little cup noodle figure. 

I chuckled. “Keyblades do tend to replicate the personality of the user. I’m so glad you’re happy with them. Now we just need Noctis and Prompto to summon theirs and we should be perfect!” 

Gladio chuckled, dispelling his keyblade. “Yea, then we can train hard to become masters right? Since you’re one?”

“Yep! That’s my goal. It’s important for us to have as many proper keyblade masters as possible. That’s why they called me to become one in the first place. I think Noctis, in particular, needs to be trained as one. The quicker he summons one the better,” I frowned. I hated it, but it was true. 

Ignis nodded with a frown. “Yes, his ability to be a wielder, and a master is important for our future.” Gladio looked at him with a frown. Had Ignis told Gladio about the future?

The Ingrakos are the assimilation of heartless and daemons. By the time the final battle comes I fear that the daemons will disappear entirely. Causing the Inkos and Heartless as the only threat. Master Yen Sid explained that this may be a big possibility. If that happens and there are no longer daemons, but Inkos and Heartless then he may have no choice but to send his own wielders to Eos one more time. He had worked this out with Bahamut in case of this scenario. Apparently, the stubborn dragon agreed that it may be no choice.

Either way, it boded well with the hope of saving Noctis’ life; however, what about Ardyn’s fate? Would he become an Ingrakos? I shook my head at the thought. I needed to focus on now. “I should get to the King. He should be expecting me back.”

“Yes, we were just heading to train for the day. We will see you later Amy,” Ignis said with a soft smile. His eyes were still that gorgeous green just like Lea’s... Axel’s. I actually prefer the name Lea better after all. 

I nodded with a wave and went up the Citadel steps. At the top, I was greeted by Nyx and Roxas. “Hey! I see they put you to work Roxas.”

“Yea, other than training, King Regis let us help with things around Insomnia. Since I’ve trained with Nyx, he let me work with him and the glaives.”

“Things have gone a lot smoother after that. Kinda sad to see them go. Axel has been helping Cor out, and Xion has been helping with everything and everything in between. The King also wants the glaives that I trust the most to be given a keyblade. We had to wait for you to come back to do the honors just in case, but I’ve already put together a small group within. The only ones I had not taken into the loop are the ones that have already gone to Joel’s side,” Nyx explained with a frown. I could see how he was blaming himself since he was given the opportunity to be the new Captain. 

I was upset that things had come to this, but I had to be the one to keep things going. I had learned so much in my journey to becoming a master. I had to make sure everyone stayed in the light. It was the only way to defeat the Ingrakos army. “I think you’re doing perfectly Nyx! That’s why I told the King that if anything happened to Drautos that you should take over. You’re the hero of the Kingsglaive,” I smiled, which caused him to as well. “I’m glad to see the sea salt trio were able to be so much help!” I added with a smile. Roxas had the same infectious smile that Ven had with a hint of Sora. It made sense that he was originally Sora’s nobody. “Though, I can see Lea complaining about doing so much. I know Cor can be a bit much sometimes.”

“Tell me about it! He kept complaining to us when we went with Noctis and the others to get ice cream. Ravus was kind enough to give Ignis the recipe for sea salt ice cream,” he explained.

“He did?” I asked excitedly. “That is totally worth it. I really got Ravus to be a great guy! It’s still not as good as in Twilight Town though is it? Ven took me there and we actually ran into your friends including Isa. It was a day to remember that’s for sure. Something every fan of your series had always wanted. To be on top of that clock tower just like all of you did. You three not being there was hard, but at least I got to meet those four.”

“That’s great! I’m glad you got to meet them. Though, Ignis’ version of the recipe seems to rival the one in Twilight Town,” he chuckled. “Also, you know he’s not gonna like you calling him Lea. He prefers Axel now.”

“Eh, for some reason I prefer Lea. I love both names really, I met him as Axel obviously though. I’ll try to make myself remember to call him Axel,” I chuckled.

“On that note, we should take you to the King. The day is about to end anyway so we can speak in private,” Nyx butted in. It wasn’t bad, but I knew we couldn’t talk long just yet. We can do that after the important meeting is done. The two of them led me into the throne room and we bowed as it was expected. In front of the council, I had to keep things formal while in private I could relax.

Regis smiled when he saw me. “I see you have returned Amy,” he said. “Welcome home. Thankfully the day is over, so we should go to talk privately.” He rose from his spot and dismissed everyone but Clarus, Nyx, and Roxas. 

We all walked to the room that we usually had our meetings in. Regis sat back and loosened his clothes a bit while Clarus watched the door. He smiled softly like a father to a daughter. “So how was your adventure? I would say training but considering where you have gone it was most likely more of an adventure correct?”

I smiled with a nod. “Yes, it was. It was so amazing. I was able to go to different worlds and meet so many people. It helped me understand the keyblade a lot more and prepared me and Ventus to become masters. They also helped me heal the pain in my heart,” I added softly. “I also was able to return my faith that even those shrouded in darkness can return to the light. Terra and Riku are perfect examples. Isa too, really. I’d say, Lea... _ Axel _ as well, but honestly, I don’t think he was ever dark in the first place. He was only following orders, then got super protective and jealous. Master Aqua taught me special meditations that can help me control my emotions better. That way I don’t make any stupid mistakes again,” I finished. 

Regis nodded with a smile. “I’m glad,  _ Master _ Amy,” he chucked. “I believe you’ve heard that Cor, Gladiolus, Ignis, and I have obtained keyblades.”

“I have. I’m so glad for that. I’m sorry that it had to come from an Ingrakos attack. Were any barriers broken or anything?” I was worried about this answer since I had a bad feeling Joel was behind the Ingrakos.

He frowned. “No. It seemed they had appeared all at once. No daemons, obviously However no Heartless either. It seems the Ingrakos seem to not follow the same rules as the daemons  _ or _ Heartless.”

I nodded. “I think my suspicions are correct then. I believe Joel is behind it. The Ingrakos. A stranger from their worlds told me that only another keyblade wielder could do that. It only makes sense if the Heartless did not come at the same time.”

“A stranger?” Roxas asked. 

“Yes, and I would be meddling if I told you who it was. I’m sorry but I have no choice but to keep it a secret,” I explained. Roxas pouted but nodded. It made me chuckle though. “You realize that pout is adorable right? The fanbase always squeals with it. It’s like every cosplayer has to perfect it! Or I think it’s just me,” I smiled. “Anyway, at least it confirms my suspicion. You might need to keep a closer eye on him now Nyx. Especially if he’s a Glaive.”

Nyx nodded. “Yea, I already had to reprimand him for what he did in secret with Luche. Libertus was pissed about that. Apparently Crowe isn’t the only one he sees as a little sister.”

“That makes how many big brothers now? Three? You, Gladio, and now Libertus.”

“As well as a younger brother,” Regis added. “Remember, we are announcing my engagement to Cor and you’re becoming a Ward soon. Noctis is like a younger brother, isn’t he?” he smirked.

“Oh right, I almost forgot about that,” I said with a soft blush. It was still so surreal. I didn’t expect to be close to royalty. Even so, I secretly wished to marry a King. Whether it was Ardyn or Ravus. “So weird though, I would have been like his big sister and his grandmother. My daughter would have been your half-sister and Noctis’ aunt. Such a weird combination,” I added with a chuckle. I knew Nyx and Roxas knew about it. There were only a select few who knew Regis’ father was not Mors but Ardyn’s. It didn’t matter about the royal bloodline though since Ardyn was technically supposed to be King. He was  _ older  _ than Somnus was anyway. Nyx was the captain of the Glaive and I trusted him much more than most. Not even Luna or Ravus knew about it. Well… as far as I knew with Luna. 

The four of us caught up with each other. I learned what had happened in Insomnia since I left, while I told them details of my training so Regis and Nyx knew what to expect in their own training. Regis decided to have a big dinner for all of us since the sea salt trio had to leave very soon. 

The dining hall was so lively. It was the first time I saw the normally quiet dining room filled with people at every seat. Regis sat next to Cor smiling proudly at Noctis and the chocobros (I told him the phrase and he loved it!). I could tell he was so happy that I encouraged him and everyone else to be themselves and love who they want. Clarus was sitting across from Cor while Iris was sitting in the middle of me and Xion. Axel (he kept telling me not to call him Lea as he did with Kairi) was having so much fun. I could tell he was becoming one of the bros and I was so thankful for him, more than _ anyone _ really. It really felt like we were all one big, happy family.

The hall was interrupted when Roxas’ gummi phone rang. When he answered, Riku looked serious. I knew that look.

“Riku? What’s wrong?” Roxas asked with a frown.

“There’s a problem. I think the roads between our worlds and Eos were open for too long. Ingrakos had begun to pop up. It’s only in one world so far, but I don’t think we can handle them alone. When you three get back I think we can get rid of them, but we need to cut off the road as soon as possible now. I’m sorry that your last days there are cut short, but it's all we can do.”

“Aw, back to work huh?” Axel sighed.

“Come on, don’t be like Demyx,” I chuckled and nudged him.

“I am not like Demyx! I just wanna break!”

“Yea, so you can sleep all day. Don’t forget the one game that took place the whole year Roxas was part of the Organization literally had every day! I memorized the one day off you had as a day you slept,” I smirked.

Axel opened his mouth but huffed instead while Roxas and Xion laughed softly. I could see on the screen that Riku was smiling too.

“Anyway, sorry about calling so soon. You might have to leave tonight. I think it would be ok to leave your phone with Amy though. That way we can still keep in contact despite the worlds being separated. She can also update us on if things get worse and we need to step in,” Riku finished.

I smiled. That made me happy that I would have my own phone and be able to keep in touch. Maybe I could meet Sora when they get him back! “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of it! You guys worry about getting rid of those Inkos and saving Sora.”

Riku nodded, “of course. I’m really sorry it had to be like this. I’ll call if anything changes and we need your help or something.”

I smiled, “of course. I’ll talk to you soon Riku.”

The phone went blank again and the dining hall seemed to have a sadder aura. The bros and I took the sea salt trio to the gummi ship after saying goodbye to Nyx and the King. We all hugged and said goodbye. I used my keyblade to close their route, which was how it had to be done. My journey to being a true master was not over. Now I was tasked with training those worthy to wield a keyblade in Insomnia. In just a few days, I would become Ward of Insomnia and given a life that only a Princess would have. A room was already made for me in the Citadel with the belongings I had in the Amicitia mansion brought in. This was where I was going to spend the rest of my stay in Insomnia. At least until that fateful day where Insomnia will fall. This time, hopefully, I will be able to save lives rather than watch them perish.


	21. The Ward of Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Noctis and Prompto are now 20 and the battle at the beginning of Kingsglaive has been waged. Now that Nyx is Captain, there is an important casualty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOO, sorry for the delay. I’ve been busy and too distracted getting into the Danganronpa fandom… anyway, enjoy!

The next few years went by quickly.  _ Too _ quick, if you ask me. Despite my loathing of wearing dresses, life as a Ward was still a dream in my mind. I guess even the less feminine girls could enjoy a more pampered life once in a while. I was waited on and served just like a princess. I didn’t need them to help me dress in the morning or anything like that, but it was still lovely. 

I was successfully able to help Noctis and Prompto summon their keyblades and make all four of the bros Master. I also was able to give the title of a master to Regis, Cor, and Nyx. Libertus, Crowe, and a few other Glaives were also able to get their keyblades but had not reached the master’s mark just yet. Instead, I had Nyx train them to give them the mark. Regis and Cor chose a few crownsguard, as well as Clarus, who were given the keyblade. Cor taught them separately from the others when he could, while Regis did his kingly duties. Of course, Regis trained up with the blade and practiced without the Ring of the Lucii to hold him back. He was confident in my abilities now and did what he could to help me save the six people, including himself. It also helped me become able to fight someone who could warp much better than I began.

However, just as I felt that I was that much closer to fulfilling my goal, tragedy struck. During a battle with Nifleheim, Libertus was pinned by a large piece of debris. It was the battle that started the story of  _ Kingsglaive _ . I just so happened to walk in to check on Nyx in his office when it was happening. 

“Is there any way to get him out?” he asked in a worried tone. “Anyone who can warp as fast as I can?”

“No, the Nifs are advancing way too fast!” a Glaive’s voice was heard. “Ingrakos are coming too!” It was one of the glaives that were given the keyblade. Why were they on the battlefield alongside Nifs and daemons? 

“Tell them to try zero gravira!” I suggested. “Or maybe Magnara.” I was trying to hold back my panicked tone. If Libertus died here, it would be all my fault. I was the one who suggested Nyx become Captain. That meant, during this battle, he would have to stay out of it. He was the one who saved him.

“We tried but…” the radio cut off. A few minutes after Nyx kept attempting to get them back, Joel’s voice came on. It felt like a stab in the gut… more like the  _ chest _ again.

“We’re getting overwhelmed. Those creatures got Libertus and a few others. What do you want us to do, Captain?”

_ Those creatures _ . As if he didn’t know what they were. The two of us were quiet for only a second. I had to sit down to breathe and control my emotions. This was all that bastard’s fault. I gasped only for an instant when my hand formed the aura of darkness.  _ No, calm down. You can’t let the darkness in.  _ I breathed for a few more seconds to calm down. My guess is that he wanted to dwindle the Glaive’s keyblade wielders since he wasn’t getting what he wanted;  _ me. _ I had figured it out over these past years. The reason for his jealousy was because he was in love with me. 

“Fall back. We need to regroup. I’ll meet you all out there,” Nyx said calmly. He turned the radio off and slammed his fist on the desk. “If only I were there. I could have got him out.”

“I… feel like it’s my fault,” I told him quietly. “I’m the one who suggested making you Captain if anything happened to Drautos. You were supposed to be out there. He was supposed to limp away with just a broken leg and a sour attitude.”

Nyx smiled a little at the last comment. “It’s not your fault, Amy. You know damn well this is  _ his _ fault. He is the one who outed Drautos and brought the Ingrakos to Eos. Not you. Wait, you knew about this?”

I nodded. “Yes, this is where the story begins. I expect Ardyn will make a grand appearance very soon. A fake treaty of peace. Though since Noct is engaged, I’m curious about how it’s going to work this time around. Though, if my suspicions are right, then I’m not going to be too happy about it,” I frowned. “My status might just be the thing that makes it.”

Nyx nodded in understanding. “If that’s the case, I’ll make sure the remaining keyblade wielding Glaives are ready. Meanwhile, you should come tonight. I’m going to make sure we have a toast for our fallen. Especially Lib,” he frowned. I could tell this was getting to him so badly. They were like brothers. “At least we still have Crowe.”

There were the stabs again. I could only save six people directly, and unfortunately, I didn’t know if I could save her. I had to think this over. Try to recall exactly how she was killed. Nyx left, and I went off to the Citadel Library to think. It was still my favorite place to relax. I sat down in a comfy chair and meditated to try and focus on the exact details. Flashes of the movie came to me as if it were a film reel in my head. It was a little dive into the heart exercise that Yen Sid told me. He and Namine had thought of this together as a gift since remembering things is an integral part of my role as Oracle. A way to look back on instances in my memory that is insignificant at the time but could be needed.

_ The battle where Libertus broke his leg. Ardyn is coming to see Regis. _ I felt myself blush when I remembered this, but I shook it away. “Focus,” I told myself.  _ Drautos sent Crowe to get Luna.  _ I tried my best to get through more details towards the end of my memory of the movie.  _ Luche reveals that he was the one who shot Crowe down. _ My eyes shot open. A happy sigh of relief came out of it. There was no need to save her directly unless Nyx decides to send her out. Drautos set her up to die, but he was dead, and so was Luche. There was no way that Joel would be so bold as to have her killed in the open in Insomnia. I cried with both relief and sadness. Why had I not seen Libertus’ death coming? I looked at the time, and it was already time to meet up with the bros for training. I got up and walked to the training area. 

“Hey guys,” I tried to look cheery.

“Hey,” Gladio said with a chuckle ruffling my hair again. “You ok?” He must have noticed that something was wrong.

“Oh, we lost Libertus today. He... wasn’t supposed to die,” I added quietly. The boys were silent, but Ignis came up and rubbed my back. “It’s alright. There was nothing you could do now, was there?” It seemed like he remembered a little bit of this battle. “Anyway, we should get started with training. Normal fighting first, and then keyblades.”

“Aww, but keyblade training is the best training!” Prompto whined.

I chuckled, “Prom, you know you can’t use the keyblade everywhere. We are trying to keep the fact that we use them as a secret as long as possible. We don’t want the Nifs finding out now, do we?”

Prom frowned but understood what she meant. I had told them that I suspected Joel was a spy for the Nifs. I wanted them prepared this time. More prepared then they were on their original journey. We tried very hard to make sure Joel didn’t know who all had keyblades. The five of us trained whenever we made sure no one else was in the training area. 

I even wanted to tell Prom about his origins. I wanted Cor there when I told him because I found out that he was the soldier who took him to Insomnia. I had a hunch before this, but when I asked, he told me the truth. At some point, though, I found out that Prompto’s adoptive parents had abused him because of his origins. When I told Cor, he got extremely outraged and insisted on “adopting” him as well. That is how Prompto and I became next-door neighbors in the Citadel. Noctis wanted him to live with him, but due to his condition, Regis dismissed the idea. He didn’t want to risk a bastard child being born or rushing them to get married young.

Our training went as usual, and it was time to have dinner at Ignis’. However, Ignis and Gladio wanted to pay respects to Libertus with me. Noct and Prom were annoyed, but not all of the Glaive was fond of being around royalty (except for the keyblade wielders since they secretly trained with us). They decided to have a date instead. 

“Hey Nyx,” Gladio said, giving him a “bro” hug. They became like brothers and ganged up on the protective elder brother times with me, Iris, Noct, and Prom. 

“Hey,” Nyx said with a sad smile. I knew he was trying his best to stay positive. He was the Captain, after all. 

All of us sat around the grill, drinking, and sharing stories about Libertus. Except for the keyblade training, obviously. The Glaves that were not wielders went to bed, so the rest of us began sharing stories about how sloppy Lib was when he first summoned his.

“I still remember how he tried to unlock a wall,” Crowe chuckled. 

“Yea, Lib thought that design was a door,” Nyx added in with a chuckle. 

“Yea, I think he would have been an amazing Master one day,” I added sadly. Nyx nudged me playfully. He knew that was true. Lib had a big heart, and wielders with big hearts were strongest.  _ My friends are my power. _ I heard Sora’s voice in my head and frowned a little more. I wish I could have met him. 

The lot of us ended the night by going to an open field at the corner of Insomnia. We told Prompto and Noctis to meet there at this time to help with the send-off. With our left hands in a fist and to our hearts, we lifted our keyblades in salute air. Beams of white light came out of them, forming into one. We said our goodbyes for the night and made our way to our homes.

After saying good night to Prompto, I came into my room that was littered with drawings. Some were of my friends in other worlds. Others were of my visions, those I kept in a journal for when I needed to leave Insomnia. And then there was a small table near my window. It held a small plant of Syllblossom that I up-kept regularly. There were to white candles on each side and a framed drawing of my little girl. She never left my heart. I could always remember her, and this is my way of keeping her in my life. Not clinging to bring Darkness, but loving and moving on. I seriously wondered if I should take Ardyn to see this when he came to Insomnia with the rest. Would it make any difference? The movie of Kingsglaive was going to happen soon. It was already May 8th, and I remember reading that the treaty was signed on the 16th. There was no way around it. Ardyn would make his appearance before King Regis very soon.


	22. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Kingsglaive continues with the arrival of Ardyn in Insomnia once more. This time with a different union for the treaty.

May 10th, 756 M.E.

It was a day of running errands. Even as a Ward, I still worked in the Crownsguard, like everyone else. I insisted on taking on menial tasks, even if they were dull. I was carrying some papers to the Citadel when I saw him. The first thing that caught my eye was that all-too-familiar pink convertible. Then, that voice. The soft and soothing voice that to this day made me melt. 

“I mean no harm, I just wish to speak with King Regis and his handsome consort,” he said, beginning to breathe through the guards. It was then that I remembered he pretty much burst into the throne room with two guards crossing spears. 

“You- You can’t just burst in. You need an appointment to…”

“I’ll escort him.” The two guards and Ardyn turned towards me as I spoke. 

“Lady Amy, but he has…”

“He is the Chancellor of Niflheim and has no other soldiers or anyone with him. Do you think he would come alone if he meant to harm King Regis?” I asked. I tried not to flinch when the guard referred to me as “Lady.” It sounded better out of Ardyn’s mouth, but I wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. 

“The Ward, Lady Amy, knows the truth of it. I mean no harm. I have no weapons now, do I?” He lifted his hands to allow the guards to search his clothes. 

I inwardly rolled my eyes since he knew very well that his weapons were in his personal arsenal, just like my Kyoko. They stepped back after finding no weapon and let me in to escort him. The walk down the hall was silent at first. It took me a bit to control my heartbeat. 

“You look well, Lady Amy Irons,” he said quietly. I bit my lip. It did sound better from his lips. “The life of a Ward suits you. Even if you do not wear dresses.”

She sighed. “Don’t get me started on that; the King insisted that I wear one to Noct… Prince Noctis’ 20th birthday. Thankfully he did not make me wear heels. They are my enemy,” I shivered. I remember that I attempted to wear heels back in my world, and things did not go well. I ended up crashing into the table full of punch at my prom. They were the thickest heels I could find too.

He chuckled softly, but when I looked up, I could see he was hiding pain. He seemed different. Riku and Terra had taught me how to sense and sniff out Darkness. While he used to have so much, I could only smell a tiny chunk of it. What had happened in the few years, we had spent apart? 

“Lord Ravus misses you, he does not say it, but I know he does. He is Deputy High Commander now. Isn’t that interesting?” His words sounded forced. What exactly did Ravus have to do with…oh. Oh no. 

We entered into the throne room a lot less chaotic than initially shown in  _ Kingsglaive _ . I could see the small smile form on Regis’ lips, but he immediately turned it into his serious frown. I watched as the scene that was etched in my memory took place. 

“It is lovely to meet you again, Your Majes ty.” I could still see the pain in his expression when attempting to look reverent. “And I come to you on this, most auspicious of days to offer terms of peace.”

Regis frowned genuinely. He knew as well as I what was coming. “Peace?” 

“As you, no doubt, surmised that recent manoeuvre of ours was no strategic retreat. Call it—a gesture of imperial goodwill. Like you, we wish nothing more than to bring a swift end to this senseless war.”

Regis adjusted in his seat while Cor looked like he wanted to hurt Ardyn. Regis squeezed his hand to calm him. “Is that so?” Regis’ voice sounded more intrigued now. More like his  _ father’s _ . I didn’t realize how much they were becoming alike until they were in the same room. It made me feel awkward.

“It is, indeed. And we require but a singular compliance. Save your grand Insomnia here. Lucis must forfeit all territories to Niflheim rule.” He turned to the rest of the room with a wry smile towards me. “Insomnia! The jewel in the crown of the Lucian kingdom. How foolish of me to forget. There is just one more trivial thing. It concerns your Ward.” I knew it. My heart hurt when he said these words. All of Eos knew that Noctis was now engaged to Prompto as new rules were put in place by Regis. I knew that I would be the catch and not Noctis. “ The beyond beautiful and fair Lady Amy Irons, and the current Deputy High Commander, Lord Ravus Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae. They are to be wed.”

I felt myself wanting to cry, but I had to stay determined, so I breathed deeply. I saw Regis give a worried glance towards me, but I gave him a smile and a nod. Deep down, I knew this would be a farce. Noctis and Luna in the game cared about each other just as I care for Ravus. If there were no hope for Ardyn, I would even go to say that I loved him. If there were no other choices, I would gladly marry him.

“You seem vexed, Your Highness.” Ardyn’s words broke me out of my head and back to business. “I assure you, Lord Ravus may be upset about what had happened 12 years ago, but Lady Amy has changed his outlook during her stay. He now holds you in the highest regard, as does his sister, the original Oracle Princess Lunafreya.” I held back the urge to roll my eyes again. He refused to call Ravus King. Did he have a complex about who gets to be called King now or something? I never really caught on until now. 

“Yes, well, you may go back to Nifleheim for now. We will send word once we have decided to proceed or not,” Regis announced. His advisors looked like they wanted to protest to high heaven, but Cor gave them a glare that stopped them in their tracks. It was a fun sight every time I witnessed it. They were terrified of the King’s husband.

Ardyn gave another bow, and I escorted him back to his car. 

“So, do you like the idea of marrying Lord Ravus? He still fancies you,”

“Whatever the King says I will do,” I forced myself to remember my exercises for keeping my emotions in check. I was channeling my inner Nyx while doing so. Otherwise, the darkness will find me. I did not look up to him and instead only straight ahead. “I am sure you understand that I already know what his decision will be.

“Ah, but you are an oracle of prophecy. Did you not promise to change things when deemed necessary? What if his decision is not in his best interest?” He asked curiously.

I frowned. “Even if I swear to change things, certain events must still occur to achieve my goal. If I am to be engaged to Lord Ravus than so be it.” Ardyn did not reply but had a bit of a perplexed look. The rest of the walk was in silence as we got to his car. 

He took my hand and kissed it as he had done various times before. “Stay well, Lady Amy.” His soft voice didn’t sound forced. As if he genuinely wanted me to be ok without him. 

“You too, Chancellor Izunia,” I smiled softly, wishing his lips would be on mine. I still had my hope that I can bring him out of the darkness just as Aqua and Ventus had for Terra. I watched him drive away before going back inside. As I had expected, he called me into the King’s private quarters. He practically threw the cane to the side of the room.

“Reggie…” Cor sighed. 

“What?” he asked in a childish tone, undoing some of his robes to be more comfortable. “It was hard to act formal and oblivious when I know he’s my true father.” It sounded like a temper tantrum.

“I know Reg,” Cor sat next to his husband, taking his hand. “So it’s time to put our plans into action. Are you alright?” he added, looking at me.

I nodded. “Yea, I honestly had an immense feeling he was going to use me in the treaty. I didn’t dream about it or anything; it was more of a hunch. I know Ardyn so well, after all. I expected it to be Ravus, but at the same time, I didn’t. Hearing it from him hurt my chest, but I can’t focus on that. We have to focus on our plan. How to make sure that I can save you and Nyx,” I added.

Regis sighed. I could see how much he wanted just to have his family happy with no strings attached. “Bahamut is an ass…” he muttered. I couldn’t help but chuckle. I’ve gotten used to his childishness behind the scenes. I was sure that it partly had to do with his daemon side. 

Cor chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I know Reggie, but we got a plan to change all this remember?”

“Yes, I know.” Regis looked calmer now as if his tantrum had gone. 

Nyx finally joined us a few minutes after we settled. “So, everything is happening soon. That means you were right about that battle being the start of it,” he frowned since Libertus had to be a casualty, but he knew that Lib would not want him moping. 

“Yea, on the same day, I need to save you both. Since Drautos is not Glauca, I believe you are already saved, but saving Regis will be harder. We have to make sure you and the other glaives do not get pulled away. You need to watch over Luna at all times. Even if Ravus protests,” I added with a smirk. “You’re there to protect her, after all. She needs to be there along with you and all the other keyblade wielders. Joel is Glauca and much more dangerous than Drautos was. He controls the Ingrakos. We need as many keyblades in the Citadel as possible.”

“Meanwhile, I will make sure that the Crownsguard and soldiers that do not have keyblades get the citizens out as quickly as possible without the Nifs knowing,” Cor added. 

I nodded. “Yes, I may save only two people directly, but protecting as many citizens as possible is a plus. As I said before, the Ingrakos are much more powerful than daemons. Normal citizens don’t stand a chance.”

Clarus joined our conversation, and I went pale. He had a keyblade now, but if he died or was in danger of dying, I could not save him. He stayed quiet as he always did during our conversations but looked at me with concern when I looked upset. I shook it away and smiled to reassure him. We went on with our discussion and the plans we had previously made in greater detail. 

**The Next Night in Tenebrae:**

It was the one night a week that Ravus dedicated to cooking dinner for him and his sister. Amy was a significant influence on him. He was about to begin when a servant came to him and said they had an unexpected visitor. He reluctantly left the kitchen, ready to summon a keyblade if needed when he saw Ardyn.

“Chancellor Izunia, what do I owe the pleasure of a visit today?” It pained him to speak so proper and formal towards him. He knew Amy cared about him, so he promised her that he would play nice. 

“Oh, I wanted to bring you the good news,” he said, pushing past him to enter the manor’s foyer. “King Regis has accepted our order for a treaty of peace. Is that not a great thing?”

Ravus’ eye twitched. He knew this meant the beginning of the end of his time under Nif command. It was not as if Ardyn knew that, or did he? The influence Amy had on Ravus was drastic, and he could bet his life on Ardyn knowing precisely what they were planning. “And why are you delivering such news to me?”

“Well, I wanted to let you know first hand. The glue that binds the treaty together is the union of yourself with Lady Amy.”

Ravus’ eyes widened as he staggered. He didn’t expect this. Amy never really told the details of what the treaty was, just that the whole signing ceremony was a lie. His sister had been rather tight-lipped as well. Who was to marry whom in the original timeline? “I see,” he said quietly, making his way to a wall for support. 

“Oh? Is this news too much of a shock? Perhaps I should have let you know the plan before I left. Do you not feel for her as you did before?” Ravus could see Ardyn was pushing this. He knew the Chancellor loved her but didn’t want to hurt her again. He frowned before replying.

“It’s not that,” he said softly. “I just didn’t know that this was what you had in mind,” he added while standing straight again.

“Yes, well, I had hoped that a union between your sister and Prince Noctis would happen, but the Prince is engaged to a childhood friend who has an exceptional condition. Producing an heir will be no issue on their end. As for your sister, she has her eyes set on the Captain of the Kingsglaive if I remember correctly.” Ardyn’s small smirk caused Ravus to scowl. 

“Must you remind me of that?” he muttered. “I still do not believe that man is good enough, but if it makes Lunafreya happy than I will allow it.” He never really admitted this out loud, especially to his little sister. In the end, all he wanted was her happiness and health.

Ardyn chuckled softly. His eyes were visibly remembering something that caused pain. Somnus perhaps? Amy had told Ravus his story while she stayed there. It was her way of hoping Ravus could see past the evil of “Adagium” and see the healer from within. “Well then, you both are to leave for Insomnia? You are the only one who truly needs to go, but if the Oracle…”

“We are both going,” Ravus interrupted. That was the plan they made with Amy, after all. “I will travel with Lunafreya on our own. No need to send a dreadnought.”

“Oh? Will you be driving? I knew you had lessons after Amy’s departure, is there something you are not telling me, Ravus?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, Chancellor.” He lied. “I just prefer to ride with my sister. Despite everything, we have bonded better since Amy arrived here. I wish to stay with her no matter what now.”

“Very well, I was going to offer a driver for her arrival, but if you insist,” he waved a dismissive hand as he went to the door. It looked as if he was hesitating to leave. “May I,” he began quietly. He didn’t seem like he dared to say what he wanted, but Ravus understood. 

“Yes, you know where it is,” he added in a softer voice. “Lunafreya and I have kept it safe.”

Ardyn nodded before going through the door and walking into the back garden. Ravus watched through the window as the true first King of Lucis knelt at his daughter’s grave. The pain and regret showing through his usually light-hearted demeanor. He understood now why he was pushing a proposed union between Amy and himself. He didn’t want to hurt her again. 

The white-haired man sighed as he went back to the kitchen. He cooked the dinner for him and his sister quietly. 

“Ardyn is here?” Lunafreya’s voice came from behind him. “He’s spending time with Melanie. I wish he would do it more often, but I feel that would most likely hurt him more.”

“Yes, he originally came to tell me the treaty has been arranged. I will be driving us both into Insomnia,” he told her softly. “You knew a union was involved in the talks, didn’t you?”

Luna frowned and sat at the table. “Yes, it was supposed to be between Noctis and I.”

“Well, now it is between myself and Amy,” he added, plating the dinner plates and setting them down. He was trying hard not to show how bewildered and upset he was about this.

Lunafreya frowned and took his hand. “I know you’re in love with her, Ravus, but I also know Ardyn does. I can tell by the pain in his eyes. Perhaps he…”

“I know,” Ravus interrupted softly. “He’s doing it because he wants Amy to be happy. You do not have to be an Oracle to sense that. Or is it because of my keyblade training?” He added with a soft chuckle. Amy had sent Ravus a special download for his and Lunafreya’s cell phones. Since Ravus was old fashioned, it took forever for him even to get one. Amy was the one to suggest it, so Luna did not need to only go through Umbra to talk with Noctis. It was directed to the gummi phones that Amy used when he went to the other worlds. He still had darkness in his heart, which affected his keyblade use. Riku got in touch with him to help the process of getting rid of that darkness, and in the process, he was able to learn how to sniff it out as well. 

“Ardyn’s intense darkness has dissipated,” Ravus told her. “It’s still there, but dwindling. It seems more like his guilt and sadness is what is causing his darkness now.”

Lunafreya sighed and nodded with a small smile. “I know, for now, we must go with the plan Amy had given us. Go to Insomnia and wait until everything goes down.”

“You just wish to see Nyx again,” he added with a small smirk.

He watched his sister’s face turn pink while hitting her brother’s arm. “Shut up,” she added with a soft giggle. The siblings ate their meal in a lively conversation. They were both so thankful that Amy had come into their lives. Not only had they both become stronger, but their relationship had been repaired significantly. 

Ardyn, meanwhile, had paid his respects to the daughter he wished had been born. He felt so much guilt. He could not protect her or Amy. Powerless. Something he had not felt in a long time. “I swear that I will protect your mother, sweet Melanie,” he said in the softest voice he could muster. “Even if I must see her happy with another man.” He replaced the hat he had given her during his last visit. He loved this style of the hat so much that he had many to spare. He got up and walked back to the train in which he would get back to Gralia. 


	23. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy dreads going to the party in heels, but the night has much more in store.

May 15th, 756 M.E.

Well, today is the day. Everything. I woke up very early so that Prompto and I could have our usual morning run. I didn’t want to break tradition just because they would leave Insomnia in a few hours. As it turned out, the boys left pretty early in the morning. Most likely, why Noct was a bit sluggish and didn’t want to push the car; when they got back to the Citidel, Prompto grabbed his bag and such before meeting up with Noctis in his room at the Citadel. 

“Mornin’ sleepy head!” Prompto said with a kiss. 

“Yea, yea, what are you two doing up so early?” he asked with a yawn holding Prompto close to him… like he wanted to sleep on his shoulder. 

“We always have a morning run,” I explained with a smile. These two were too adorable for words. “We didn’t want to wake you. Besides, you have a long journey ahead of you. Checking out the Altissia venue. Sounds awesome! It is a lovely place. You’ll love it.” I tried my best not to sound like I knew something terrible was going to happen. Ignis and I decided the less they know of what happens when the better. He even chose not to let Gladio in on everything. He didn’t want to worry the Prince’s Shield about his father or Iris’ safety.

“Yea, I still don’t get why we’re looking outside of Insomnia, though,” he shrugged. “So, breakfast with Dad and Cor. Then we head out. Sure, you’re not gonna miss us too much?” he said, trying to smirk through his tired expression. 

“I’ll be fine. You guys need some time just with the guys instead of little ole’ me hanging around.”

Prompto chuckled. “I thinking Gladio would insist your one of the guys.”

I hit him playfully. “Yea, yea! I’m not exactly  _ Lady _ material. I get so weirded out when they do that since I’m the Ward. I get why you hate being called Prince.”

“Yea,” Noct nodded with a smile. He seemed happy that he could relate that with someone. 

The three of us met up with Gladio and Ignis at the dinner table. Despite everything going on, I had insisted that we still have one last breakfast together. Deep down, I knew there might be a chance I could not save Regis. That is why I was so adamant about this. I didn’t want Noct’s last encounter with his father to be an awkward goodbye at the steps. The dining room was lively, which calmed the nerves of Regis, Cor, Ignis, and myself. In a few days, all this would be gone. When we were finished, Regis said his goodbyes and well wishes to Noctis and the others. This time it was a lot less awkward, and Regis hugged Noct instead of acting casual about it. He came not to care about what others thought. 

I walked them to the car, where all three of them gave me one last hug. “Gladio! Don’t break my back!” I chuckled. 

“Yeah yeah, don’t get in too much trouble, ok?” 

“I won’t,” I said, smiling. I caught Ignis looking worried. “Your turn Iggy,” I said, hugging him. “I’ll do the best I can. Call me in the morning that you read the papers. I’ll let you know what happened.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Ignis nodded. 

“My turn!” Prompto said, hugging me. “See you soon, Amy!”

“Yea, see you soon.” I smiled. I hoped he didn’t blame himself if I couldn’t save Regis. Finally, I hugged Noctis. I was so nervous that I wanted to cry. For his sake, I needed to do all I could to save his father— _ our _ father in away. I took a breath as Cor said goodbye to them as well. It was so interesting seeing him so fatherly to not only Noctis but Prompto as well. 

“It’s alright; we have a plan. It will work,” he said. He must have noticed how worried I was. 

I nodded. “Yea, and now we have to get ready to greet the Nifs, Ravus, and Luna…”

“And Ardyn,” he commented. I didn’t reply, but I nodded. “I can’t think of him right now. I need to focus on making sure everything goes smoothly.” I turned to go up the steps. 

“Amy, it’s not bad to feel the way you do,” Cor told me softly. It was still so strange hearing softness in his voice. “I know you still care for him. Reggie does too.”

I sighed, “I know, don’t worry about me, ok, Cor?” I turned around and smiled. He nodded with a small smile across his usually stern lips and escorted me back upstairs. I noticed Nyx pacing a bit. He seemed more excitable than usual. “Nyx?” I asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Hm? Oh hi, Amy,” he said with a goofy smile. I chuckled. “I get what this is about. Luna is coming here soon.”

“Hey, I’m not… ok, I’m a bit giddy,” he admitted. 

I laughed while Cor went back to where Regis was to help with preparations. I patted him on the back. “Relax and try to focus. No matter what, you have to act as her bodyguard. I know Ravus might protest, but I’ll explain that it’s essential for the plans to work out.” 

Nyx smirked. It seemed he enjoyed messing with Ravus. I smiled and took a breath before going in to see how Regis was doing. 

A few hours later, Nyx and I were both on duty, ensuring everyone smoothly got into the city. Despite the fact I felt strange driving, he and Ignis were the ones to teach me to drive alongside Prompto and Noctis. (For what it was worth, Ignis trusted me driving much more than Noctis and especially Prompto. In fact, I saw him ensuring that he took the wheel before driving off with the Regalia. I was sure they would still make their way to Hammerhead. It was apparent that he had already met the boys in Gaulden Quay. I wondered how Ignis reacted since he had the memories of the two timelines. 

I was surprised to see Ravus drive up with Luna. I didn’t know that Ravus had learned just like I had. Perhaps he had realized that this journey meant there needed to be various drivers. It was a road trip, after all. He smiled fondly when he drove up. 

“Hello, Ravus,” I smiled. “I see you’re driving now. Was this partly because I told you Nyx was the one who drives Luna into the city?”

“What? Ravus, you have not told me this,” she said in a little huff.

“It had something to do with it,” Ravus said with a firm protective voice. “If I told you, would you have let me drive instead of a shofar?”

I saw the sour look Luna gave him and chuckled. “Either way, he will have to be her bodyguard. You remember that detail of our plans, right?”

My most likely temporary fiancee nodded defeated. “Yes, I am aware…”

“Oh relax, he and I have to help with traffic first anyway. I’ll see you both at the Citadel. Luna is taking Prompto’s room. It’s right next to mine. If it’s alright, Regis is letting you stay in Noctis’, Ravus.”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Ravus sighed. “It’s better than staying with the rest of the Nifs at the hotel where that party is supposed to be tonight.” he seemed as thrilled as I was. 

“Yea, he figured the two Oracles and the fiancee to the Ward of Insomnia should sleep under one roof,” I said with a small smile. Ravus smiled sadly. I could tell he still wanted this to be a reality. It broke my heart if I was honest. I loved Ardyn long before I knew that Aera was in my heart. How could I love two people so much?

“We should get going, we will see you when you return to the Citadel,” he said in that soft voice he only reserved for Luna and myself. I watched him drive off while I went back to work.

“It’s bad enough. I’m wearing this dress, must I also wear these heels? I can’t walk at all with these things,” I whined. Luna was in my room. We were helping each other get ready for the party. I still had yet to wear the dress that Regis had given me so long ago. 

There was never a good time for me to wear it. I never felt the urge to. It made me nervous about was wearing it at the party, especially. Ardyn was there, and it was a complete replica of Aera’s dress. Would it hurt him for me to wear it? Though, there would be a few key differences. My hair was brown, my eyes were hazel, and a prominent tattoo on my upper back. It was a large, brown hawk with a sylleblossom in its talons. I had always loved the bird, and when I gained Aera’s memory, I found out that a special hawk named Raine. She acted in the same way that Umbra had worked for Noctis and Luna. For Ardyn and Aera. I drew Raine with a Sylleblossom and asked the artist to replicate it on my back. It took a few visits, but I got it in the same sessions as Gladio did with his eagle.

Luna chuckled. “It is only for one night. How hard could it be? I will teach you how to walk in them properly if you wish,” she suggested.

I sighed and shook my head. “No, it’s ok. I’ll try to adapt. That’s what I do well, after all.”

Luna helped me dress, and I helped her, as well. She helped me steadily walk down the steps of the Citadel and towards the hotel.

“Don’t focus on the shoes. Try to focus on the destination as we walk,” she instructed. 

“That’s easy for you to say,” I sighed. Though she was right, it was getting easier while I walked a straight path. Steps are the thing I worried about, though. Thankfully there was an elevator to the rooftop. I had to breathe to calm myself when the doors opened. Luna smiled and held my hand to make sure I was alright. “This party, it’s different from what I remember. I guess it’s because Cor is with Regis? They seem to be trying to play nice with the Nifs.” When I saw Verstael, a chill went down my spine. “Ugh, he gives me the creeps… how could Prompto be related… well cloned by that guy…” she said in a low voice.

“Prompto was raised here, in Insomnia. He was saved from a horrible fate. That’s something, isn’t it?” She asked with a smile. I watched her gaze turn to the handsome captain at the top of the stairs keeping watch. She flushed. 

“Go ahead; he is ordered to become your bodyguard starting tonight. He can socialize with you and keep a watchful eye at the same time.”

“Are you sure? I know you are having trouble, so…”

“I’ll be fine. You taught me to adapt to walking at least on a flat surface properly. Go talk to the love of your life,” I said with a small smile. 

Luna smiled and walked towards the staircase. As I watched her go up the stairs, I saw Ardyn staring at me. My breathing started getting rapid again. It was the dress, right? I saw the Emperor grab his attention and looked away. I was honestly thankful. I didn’t need to feel any more guilt. I saw Ravus aside in the crowd looking over the city. He was very handsome in the light of the fireworks. As I walked towards him, I saw Regis and Cor dance when a song that I recognized from their wedding came on. I didn’t remember dancing happening in the movie. Another positive impact, perhaps?

I walked over to Ravus and smiled. His line of eyesight was fixated on Luna and Nyx. “Stalking your sister and her boyfriend now?” I asked with a smirk standing next to him. I leaned on the rail so that I did not fall from the shoes. 

“I am not stalking; I am simply observing.”

“With a grumpy cat glare,” I chuckled.

“Again, with the grumpy cat,” he pouted. I nudged him playfully. “You know, I never told you this, but I actually had a little white cat in my old world. I called him Ravus coz he was grumpy like you,” I smirked.

“I feel so honored,” he said sarcastically. He went back to scowling and turned his gaze to Insomnia. “Is the plan to secretly escort the citizens out of Insomnia finalized?” he asked quietly.

I nodded. “Yes, Cor and the Crownsguard, who are not keyblade wielders, will do so when all of the Nifs are inside the Citadel. The Glaives and Crowguard who have keyblades are all going to be stationed within the Citadel with us. Unfortunately, all the other Glaives seem to be influenced too much by Joel. Even those who are unable to use a keyblade.”

Ravus nodded as he quietly listened to the explanation. As if on cue, “Glauca” came into the party. I stiffened, annoyed. “Speak of the asshole…” I muttered. Ravus gripped the railing. I could tell he wanted to make him pay for what he did to me. I put my hand on his. “We will have our revenge. My daughter’s revenge. Tomorrow. For now, it’s Nyx’s job to protect Luna while you pretend to remain loyal as the Deputy High Commander.”

He nodded but said nothing. “I’ll go check on them now that I think about it. I’ll talk to you later, Ravus.”

He nodded with a softer smile again. Before I left, I saw Aranea. I did not expect to see her here. She looked magnificent in a fancy dress. “Why don’t you go talk to Aranea?” I smirked. Ravus flushed and looked away from me. I chuckled while I walked away. 

“You look good in that dress Commodore Highwind,” I said to her with a smile.

She nodded, “It’s been a while since we met. You don’t look so bad yourself. I’m still looking forward to that spar one day.”

“So am I! Maybe sometime after this whole business is over,” I said, forcing a smile. She seemed to catch that but said nothing.

“Yea, I’ll see you again soon. I’m still interested in how Ravus will be as a husband.”

I smiled fondly as we parted ways. When I got to the steps, I gripped the railing. “Ok, you got this, Amy.” I breathed. I took it one step at a time. I never looked up. The looking ahead trick only worked when walking on bare ground. Steps were an entirely different difficulty setting. I was almost on the landing when the heel caught onto the step. Very ungracefully, I braced myself for the fall…

“Careful, Lady Amy.” The warm arms of Ardyn caught me before I fell. I felt so embarrassed that it had happened, but at the same time, I did not want to leave his arms. I looked up into his golden, no, blueish gold eyes? His hair was much darker, as well. Black even. The red was almost gone and looked like red streaks within the black. I hadn’t realized when he came into the city due to his hat, and he still wore the hat at this party. I remembered a while ago that I could see the real him when he was using a disguise. “Are you alright?” he asked. He looked concerned.

“Oh, I’m fine. Sorry, I just didn’t expect to be caught. Thank you, Ar...Chancellor,” I corrected myself. I looked nervously around to where the Emperor was. 

“If you’re worried about the Emperor, you don’t have to. I can speak to whomever I wish after all,” He paused as if pondering something. “I see that King Regis and his consort is making the party a bit more lively. It seems that Princess Lunafreya has persuaded the Captain of the Kingsglaive to dance as well, to Lord Ravus’ dismay it seems,” he added with an amused look. I had not realized that he was still holding my hands. “Would you… care for a dance as well?: he asked softly. 

I bit my lip nervously. “Wouldn’t that cause a bit of a stir? I am forcibly engaged to Ravus for this treaty now.”

“A friendly dance could not hurt. It is clear Ravus is not much of a dancer, and you are too beautiful not to take advantage of the lively atmosphere.”

“I,” I stammered, trying to calm my nerves with breathing techniques again. “If you insist,” I said softly. “Though dancing is much different than speaking to me. What about…”

“Everyone else will think that we are simply chatting,” he explained. 

I nodded my head with a blush as I realized that he would simply put on an illusion. It was a good thing Regis had me learn how to dance for situations like this. He took my hand softly and placed his other hand on my waist. His touch was so warm and welcoming. We said nothing as we swayed to the music. It was barely audible in the movie, but it seemed that daemon unleashed Regis enjoyed dancing. It showed at Noctis’ birthday as well. I remember him encouraging Noct to dance with Prompto.

“Is it wrong that I’ve missed you?” I whispered, breaking our silence. He didn’t speak for a moment. I was worried about what he would reply. 

“No,” he said finally. “If we are to be truthful with each other, I have missed you as well. Though, Ravus is a much better match than me. He would not hurt you as I have.”

“You haven’t hurt me,” I insisted. “It was Joel. Nothing of what happened is your fault. No one blames you. Not even...Melanie.”

He stopped dancing for a moment and looked at me curiously. “How could you know that?”

I frowned, “when Gentiana… Shiva froze me. I was lost. I awoke in my heart, where everything was frozen over and dark. That’s when I saw her. What she would have looked like if she had lived. She told me she wishes she could have met you. She wishes we could have been a family. She told me the only way I could move on and get back into the light is to let her go. She remains in my heart forever. Once I let her go, I could heal and let go of the darkness and scourge. That’s… how I know, she does not blame you,” I added softly.

I felt his grip on my waist tighten but release. I could tell he was beginning to be able to control his emotions better. He continued the dance with me, which gave me a sigh of relief. The way we danced helped me get used to the heels to my comfort. 

“Your hair,” I added softly. “It’s almost fully black again. Your eyes too, almost blue.”

“I almost forgot that you could see through my illusions,” he added with a soft smile. “Yes, I still do not have an idea of how this is happening.”

“I believe Joel has something to do with it. I’m almost certain actually. Adagium said so himself.”

“Adagium?” He asked, confused. 

“Yes, the daemon side of you that resides in your heart. The pure being that remembers things you forget. I want to take you to meet him. I need to.”

“How is that possible? That thing with the keyblade. Diving into a heart. Is that what you mean by meeting Adagium?” he asked.

“Yes, not here. Obviously. I just don’t know how to get a hold of you without the others,” I said truthfully.

“I must say that I am intrigued to see what this is all about,” he nodded. Our little dance and chat were interrupted when Joel… as Glauca came up the steps. I glared at him as he attempted to walk towards Luna. He glanced back at us, but I could sense his anger beneath the liquid armor. 

“I should get going. It’s already getting late, and we have a long day tomorrow. These heels are so annoying.” The truth was the anger was building. I had to do my meditations. I hadn’t done it in a while, and I needed to do it the night before the fall. 

“Very well, it was a pleasure speaking with you as always, Lady Amy,” he added, assuring me that the illusion was over. 

“The same with you, Chancellor,” I said with a genuine smile. 

I tried my best to pay attention to the steps as I hurried down, but I still ended up falling face down into the tile. Everyone around me crowded. Regis and Cor rushed over, worried about me.

“Amy, are you alright?” Regis asked worriedly. 

“Yea, I’m fine, I told you I suck at wearing heels, I just need to… damn it.” When I checked the heels, I had realized the fall seemed to have broken one of the heels. There was no way I could walk back to the Citadel like this. 

“I should take you back to the Citadel,” Cor suggested. 

“No, you should stay and keep socializing,” I told him. “I’m fine… I’ll walk barefoot.”

“I’ll carry her,” I had expected Ravus’ voice to say these words, but it was not. Ardyn is the one to make this suggestion. 

“Chancellor Izunia, are you sure?” Regis asked in a mixture of worry and gratefulness. 

“Yes, Lord Ravus should stay and keep socializing. I will ensure his betrothed is safe for the night.” 

Regis seemed to ponder this but nodded. I knew it was because he trusted Ardyn with me. “If you try anything, though, you will regret it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said softly, scooping me up in his arms. 

I flushed a little as he led me to the elevator and out of sight of the others. His scent was so welcoming to me. I had missed this so much more than I expected. I leaned into him, laying my head on his firm chest. “Thank you,” I said softly. “I would have hated it if Ravus had to leave. Nyx is in charge of protecting Luna, but he wanted to make sure she stays safe. I know you’re the enemy, but you know very well that Joel can control those Ingrakos. I’m pretty sure he will be releasing them when he enters the battle tomorrow.”

“I know,” he said softly. “Which is why I chose to carry you. They had not told me anything about the Ingrakos. Verstael claims that they are of no importance. That in itself seems suspicious as I have seen first hand how dangerous they are. I believe that they may be planning something against me. Seeing as I cannot summon a keyblade, ”

“Does that mean you are on our side, then?” I asked. 

“You know very well that I can’t choose a side, Amy,” he corrected me. “I do not have a choice.” 

“Yea, I know,” I nodded with a frown. I laid my head on his chest again. His body was so warm. I wanted to stay in them forever. We walked silently into the Citadel. I had to give him the clearance to the guards to make sure they did not cause us any problems. When we got to my door, he looked at the broken statue just outside of my room.

“Was this a depiction of Somnus?” he asked curiously.

“Yea, I felt uncomfortable with it just outside of my room. Regis had him taken down,” I explained. I was trying my best to paint Regis in a good light. Now that we were alone, I wanted to let at least him meet Adagium within. If he was to fight him and become one with him, then perhaps it could help him in the end. 

He let me down so that I could open my door and helped to keep me steady since I was off balance. When I finally entered my room, I sighed in relief. I sat on my bed immediately and took the shoes off. “Finally! My feet are freed from their prison!”

Ardyn chuckled softly, obviously amused. Though his gaze made its way towards my small memorial, he frowned and walked over to it. “You said that you’ve seen what she would have looked like as a child,” he noted.

“Yes,” I said softly. “I wanted to honor her, so I drew her and created this memorial. I’ve packed everything into my arsenal, but I decided to leave this here.”

“For what purpose?” he asked, lighting the candles. It made me smile. He honestly did want her as his child. “She will not be safe.”

“For you,” I told him quietly. I could see his hand tremble a bit as he lit the second candle. “I wanted to save her image for you. It’s not fair that I have met her and you haven’t. You should at least be able to look at her drawing.”

He was quiet. I could tell that he did not know what to say to that. All he could do was stare silently with his back towards me. I rose from my bed and walked over to him, taking his hand. “I want to show you something,” I told him softly. “A dive into your heart. Just as I’ve promised before, there is something you need to see.”

He tore his gaze away from our daughter’s image and looked back at me. “Show me? Is that a possibility despite my inability to summon a keyblade?” 

“Yes, I’ve done it with Regis,” I explained. He rose an eyebrow, intrigued, and took the hand I offered. I summoned my keyblade and took him into his heart. We fell slowly onto the platform that was much brighter than I remembered. In the middle was his daemon side. 

“Mate, you have returned. Along with my waking self, I see,” Adagium said with a sad smile. He looked so weak. Joel had indeed done a number on him. 

“Mate, who is that, and why does he call you that?” Ardyn asked me, confused.

“That is you. Well, more like your daemon side, Adagium.” The darker side staggered towards us and placed a kiss on my forehead. It was a bit amusing to see Ardyn seemingly jealous. 

“Have you taken him to face me? Just as you have done with Regis?” he asked.

“Regis?” Ardyn asked. 

“Hush, spoilers,” I chuckled at the two. It was obvious neither of them knew what that meant, but I still found it amusing. “But yes, Ardyn, when my world was in darkness, I was thrust into my heart. I found Aera there and was forced to challenge her. I didn’t know it was her at the time, though. When I defeated her, she gave me all of her memories and allowed me to understand that I was her but reborn. In your case, he holds memories that you have chosen or were forced to forget. I think it’s only right that you learn the truth. Though I have a question, Adagium, do you remember the Master of Masters and Luxu?” I asked. 

He nodded, “yes, I do. Bahamut created me for us to lose the ability to use  _ it _ .”

Ardyn raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “And I need to defeat this part of myself to learn the truth,” he stated in understanding. “Very well, I’ll trust you will not hold back?”

“Of course, I am still you, after all. During this fight, though, only I will be able to use the daemonic powers. You are only able to use that of the Lucis Caelum line,” Adagium explained. 

Ardyn nodded while a barrier was raised between the two versions of the man I love and myself. I watched them fight in awe. It was like watching his fight with Regis and Noctis but at a quicker speed. Towards the end, something unique happened. Ardyn summoned a keyblade. Not just any keyblade, the one that he had once used before he was forced to forget. The key was in the same shapes that Oathkeeper had. The colors, however, were of white and gold. The same colors that he wore as the healer. The chain bore a black Chocobo at the end of it. Despite his surprise, he struck his darker half down with it. Adagium lay on the ground with a dark smirk while Ardyn examined his keyblade. 

“How, did you not say I could not summon it again? That Bahamut took it away?” he asked, with his eyes never leaving the blade. 

“You can wield it because, within your heart, we are separate. However, now that you have defeated me, we can finally become one. You will no longer have that strange feeling of something missing,” Adagium got up from the ground and forced the barrier to drop. He walked up to the bewildered Ardyn and held out his hand. The keyblade disappeared, as Ardyn took his hand, intrigued. I watched as they fused into one. Just as Roxas had done with Sora and Aera had done with me. In the end, Ardyn stood there looking stunned towards where Adagium had disappeared within him. 

I walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek. “Come on. We shouldn’t linger within your heart for too long. Bad things can happen if you abuse the power of waking.” I took his hand and exited back into Eos. 

Ardyn was quiet now, slowly sitting on my bed. It was clear that he had been completely taken back by what he had seen. What his deeper self had shown him. “Regis… He’s…” he said finally. His voice was so full of regret and guilt. It broke my heart.

“Yes, he is not descended from Somnus,” I told him softly, taking his hand. 

“Why? Why would Bahamut wish me to lead my grandchild to his death?” he asked. I could sense his anger and frustration. 

“Because he’s an asshole. He told me that the chosen King had to be borne from the original. Its why he made me so angry. But, as a keyblade master, I have to keep that in check. Anger breeds darkness, and I don’t want to go back to that state. When I was put unconscious, it was not just because of the scourge. It was partly my own fault. This is why I don’t want you blaming yourself for how I ended up,” I said to him as if reprimanding a child. “I went into different worlds and learned how to control it. I want you to know that I still want to fight for you. To bring you back to who you used to be. Screw Bahamut. He doesn’t control your fate just as much as he doesn’t control my own.”

I held squeezed his hand and leaned up to kiss his cheek. I laid my head on his shoulder. I knew this was so much for him to take in. Everything he’s known had changed. A few years ago, I felt as though this would be an impossible feat for me to accomplish. Despite how much Joel had caused despair and pain, he did a favor taking away the daemon powers from him. Enough to make ensure that what I showed him would make sense. Enough so that he would not attempt to kill me or anyone else. He was able to form reason within his mind now. He was slowly returning to the Ardyn Aera had fallen in love with. 

Ardyn raised my chin softly to look at his face. “Amy, thank you,” he said in the softest voice I’d heard yet. “Though you know I must do this my own way. Bahamut may not control my destiny as long as you are around, but I must make my own choices.”

I nodded with a tear coming down my cheek. “I know, that’s all I want. For you to be able to live your own life. Free from outside influences.” 

I gave me a soft, and rarely genuine smile. His delicate finger took the tear away from my cheek that lingered, caressing my skin. “I still feel you are better off with Ravus, but the part of me that is selfish still wants you all to myself.” He bent his head down and placed his lips on mine. It was not as lustful as the one he gave me the morning of Melanie’s conception, but it was passionate. I placed a hand on his cheek while he pulled me closer. Before I knew it, he pulled away. “I mustn’t linger,” he said softly. Though, it seemed as if he did not want to leave. 

“Ardyn, stay. At least lay with me until I fall asleep,” I suggested softly. I was not ready for him to leave as much as I could sense he planned to. 

“You are still wearing your dress. You do not plan on wearing it to bed do you?” he chuckled.

I flushed, “no, there’s such a thing as changing with your back turned,” I said with a little pout. 

“Alright, then I will fulfill your request. But only until you fall asleep,” he said, leaning in to kiss my forehead. He stood to look at Melanie’s memorial once more while I changed into my pajamas pretty quickly. I took his hand as a way to let him know I was dressed. He turned with a soft smile and laid next to me in my bed. I felt as if I belonged in his arms.

“Goodnight, my King,” I said softly with an arm around his chest. 

“Goodnight, my Queen,” he whispered. I never expected to hear those words, especially from him. My grip on his vest tightened as another tear escaped my eyes as I fell asleep.


	24. His Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Amy had fallen asleep, Ardyn laments about his past and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To mix things up, I have decided to do a side chapter for Ardyn. Since his transition sounds much more sudden than most would think, I figure that an explanation will suffice. Plus, I love Ardyn too much not to delve into his mind. Also, the parentheses notes within this chapter are strictly because I love the idea of MoM (Master of Masters) meeting with Ardyn. As always, major spoilers for Kingdom Hearts series.

His situation had become a complex one. Had the Ward not taken him into his heart, perhaps it would be easier to do what needed to be done. The Chancellor stroked the soft hair of the young woman he had foolishly fell in love with. She was fast asleep now and still gripping his silk vest. “What am I to do with you, my Queen?” He whispered he pressed his lips to her forehead before taking a pillow to replace his body.

The feelings he had for her, in the beginning, were confusing at best. He fancied her due to her physical appearance being so similar to his beloved Aera. Yet, when he found the truth, he wanted to both reject her and take her for himself. The conflicting feelings became worse still, the morning at Gaulden Quay. He rarely slept, so he spent the entire night blowing off steam. He fought daemons that inhabited the areas not protected by light. A strange man appeared dressed in a long black cloak with the hood up to cover his face. 

_ “Ardyn Lucis Caelum. It has been ages since I saw you last!” The man’s movements were more dramatic than his own. His voice sounded like a much older version of Prince Noctis. (Yes, I went there!)  _

_ Ardyn glared at him. He was still so frustrated with the realization of Aera being reincarnated into that woman. Were the Astrals taunting him now? He used his royal arms and sent them very close to the mysterious man’s neck. “How exactly do you know who I am? I have had a rather irritating night, so do not make me destroy you as well.” _

_ “What? Destroy me? No need for that. Sorry, I’m so rude when you have no memory of who I am. I am the Master of Masters. That girl Amy I’ve heard is the reincarnation of the first Oracle. She’s also from a world where both your world and the universe in which I came about are only a videogame. Pretty cool if you ask me. I sound pretty cool and look awesome in HD. Plus, the same VA who does Noctis is the same who does me! Pretty interesting, huh? That’s only in English, though. The writer who’s writing this whole scenario speaks English, so that’s why we’re so similar,” he shrugged. (MoM WOULD break the fourth wall…) _

_ “What does any of that have to do with your showing up out of nowhere?” he asked angrily. He was growing very impatient. _

_ “Ah, well, I wanted to let you know there is nothing to fear with the second Oracle.” His done suddenly became serious while he put his hands behind his back. “You see, after her world had been destroyed, a path had opened between your world and others. She and her friend Joel are the links. That old, stubborn dragon has no choice but allows there to be keyblade wielders into his precious world. He cursed my apprentice Luxu and I for helping before. You could have singlehandedly used the blade to rid the world of the scourge. Though, your brother had become dark and power-hungry. Bahamut did not like this, so he erased your memories except for little Aera. She would remember but never be able to tell because he manipulated her to believe that the blades were dangerous.” _

_ “You are saying you are the same age as me?” Ardyn asked with heat in his words. This man made no sense.  _

_ “Same age as you? Oh no! My age is much more ancient than yours. I’ve disappeared and faded, taking on various forms, as did Luxu. Though, while he actively participated in things, I kept my distance. I made appearances here or there, but I was merely too lazy to really go through with their little game. Don’t get me wrong; I love a good game! Betting on who will win or lose is something. Though sitting back and watching is even better.” (OK… so I am combining the two popular theories… in a way.) _

_ “You are an extraordinary man. Why tell me this nonsense about other worlds? The young Oracle believes my fate should not be the one Bahamut had thrust upon me. I have no reason for it to change.” _

_ “Ah, but you do.” the man said, jumping down from a rock. He kept his hands behind his back while walking to the edge of the beach to look out at sea. “You see because she had been thrown into this world after her world has fallen, heartless have appeared here. They follow the keyblade no matter who wields it. Perhaps instead of blindly going in and doing what that old dragon wants of you, you should try and get to know her. Aera is part of Amy’s heart, but Amy is not Aera. She is her own person with her own feelings. She loved and cared for you much earlier before she knew Aera had existed. The Ingrakos are dangerous, and the only way to stop them from spreading into other worlds is to defeat them at the end of this timeline. Amy does not know this, but you and I made a deal with the old Astral. If the heartless were to return and create something worse than the scourge, he would allow the fate he designed to be forfeited. Your world is one of the unique ones that allow multiple timelines. Four have already passed. One that hasn’t ever been published… well, unless you count Kingdom Hearts 3 Yozora plotline. Two where you and Noctis die with slightly different circumstances, and another where the Oracle is resurrected, and you all go ham on that Dragon guy. That one was my favorite thus far.  _

_ “Though, this is what I hope to be the best out of all. That girl can save six people and, in return, give Eos a much better story. Perhaps you should be a bit nicer to her. The fact she is Aera’s reincarnate is not the only reason she cares for you.” he repeated. “Welp, I’m off. I can’t stay in one place for too long. See ya!” The mysterious man waved before exiting through a portal out of sight.  _

To this day, the man’s words stayed with Ardyn. The conflicts in his mind and confusion. The guilt he had from that morning of senseless lust, which resulted in her pregnancy/ With how everything had turned out, he wished that she could love Ravus instead. Being with him would only cause her more and more pain. He could not lose her again, even if she were to be with someone else. At least then she would be happy and healthy. 

After she lost their little girl, Ardyn became extremely angry at Joel. However, he could do nothing since he was Glauca. The more he had to spend time with the brat, the more he felt his body lighten, and human thoughts he once had come flooding in once more. His appearance was getting to the point that he needed to wear a disguise all the time to make everyone believe he was still the same man. He came to visit his daughter’s grave every so often when he made an excuse to go to Tenebrae.

The dive into his heart had taught him many things. Forced him to remember all the good times he had with Aera. To remember his magnificent black Chocobo that was named Izunia. Above all… that Regis and Noctis were his own flesh and blood. Instead of the chaotic mess in his mind that he obtained after daemonifying so many, fusing with “Adagium” had cleared it all. He did not have to follow the fate that Bahamut had forced upon him. That Astral had used the image of Aera to force him into submission. He will no longer stand for that. 

All of the top ranks of leadership owned a special remote that controlled the armor of Glauca in case of emergencies. He knew fully well that Joel Ramsey’s only defense was his keyblade and katana without the liquid armor. That is… unless he was also able to go inside his own heart and defeat the darkness of Somnus. If that happened, he would most likely be able to use the power of the Lucis Caelum line. 

Before leaving, he took his hat and placed it on the floor with the hidden underneath. He used a piece of paper from a nearby notebook and wrote her a note. It thanked her and explained that he had taken the portrait of Melanie to keep it safe. In the end, he added why he left that remote. 

He left the room after kissing her on the forehead once more and walked out. He felt an urge to give Bahamut a piece of his mind even if he did not face him in person. Instead of towards the hotel, he headed to the Crystal room. He expected no one else to be there, but Regis was standing there, glaring at it when he entered. At first, Ardyn was at a loss for words. He had only just found out that this man was his son and not of his brother’s cursed bloodline. 

Regis looked over and gave a soft smile. “Chancellor, come to visit the Crystal? By the look on your face, it looks as if you’ve dove into your heart. Want to join me in yelling at this stupid Astral before it comes under Nif rule?”

Ardyn was surprised. He had never heard Regis speak like this. “She...showed you as well?” he asked softly. He wasn’t sure of what he could say or not say. He found out he had a son that he had almost killed thirty years prior. 

“Yes, she has,” Regis nodded. “And that this asshole has done so many things. I tried to respect him as much as I could since I must live here with him. This is my last night in Insomnia for quite some time, and there is a chance I will still die. Amy refuses to let that happen, and Cor says the same thing frequently.” Regis frowned and went back to glaring at the crystal. “All I want is for Amy to be able to save my son. And you,” he added. “Amy told me everything about you, father. It isn’t fair what this bastard forced upon you. You deserve happiness.”

It took a good few minutes for Ardyn to let this all sink in. Regis knew things about himself and called him father without another thought. “You call me that, yet I tried to kill you and would have killed Noctis had Amy not have shown up,” he said softly. “I would think I am not deserving of that title. After all, Mors had raised you while I was locked away.”

Regis gave a soft smile. One similar to the kind he used to provide to Aera and Somnus when they were growing up. Before Somnus had become jealous of Ardyn, the elder brother had always watched after Somnus and protected him. While Somnus never admitted it, Ardyn could still tell that he fancied his best friend, Gilgamesh. Gender never really mattered in Ardyn’s eyes, which is why he encouraged his brother to pursue him. Ardyn shook the fond memory out of his mind waiting for the reply from his son.

“Mors was very strict with me growing up. When he found out about my love for Cor, he grew angry. He said that he would arrest Cor for no reason other than our love if I did not break it off with him. I did love Noctis’ mother, but more like a sister. After Mors’ death, she suggested that I still see Cor in the background, but it was too risky. I was the new King and did not want a scandal. I had always thought Mors hated me. When I found out that he had locked my daemon side away and that my birth turned my mother into a daemon, it made everything clear. He knew he was not my father. Bahamut confirmed that as well. He had told Mors of the reason he switched you both the night I was conceived.. the chosen King had to be borne from the direct bloodline of the original. I would have gone on thinking Mors was my true father and that my death was a fixed event that must happen. If not for Amy. Now that I am one with my Daemon side, I accepted Cor once more as my  _ mate _ ,” he chuckled at the last word.

_ Mate _ . That word echoed through his head. He remembered Adagium saying that to Amy that she was his, their, mate. The Crystal room was silent for a few minutes while Ardyn thought. “So, what of the ring? What does that do to you now that the seal has lifted?” he asked curiously but in a soft tone. 

“Well, before I sense that everything will go down, I will give it to Amy for safekeeping. That is the only way I can release my full potential. I only dyed my hair black because the gray that was once there had turned the red wine shade yours used to be so full of.”

“So, you can see through my disguise as well now?” Ardyn said with a small smile. 

“Yes. Unlike when we first met, I can see through it. You’ve become more of a human again. I am glad to see it. I just wish we could talk under different circumstances.”

Ardyn nodded silently. “I have given Amy a remote that controls the armor of Glauca,” he explained. “I despise Joel as he is the darkness Somnus had. The part of him that killed Aera, while the true self is trapped here and in the beyond. As much as I wanted vengeance, these past few years had given me a new mindset, it seems. I feel the scourge leaving my body and my human thoughts coming back. Ever since Joel had taken over as the new Glauca, he had been very close to the officials and the Emperor. They seem to avoid whenever they can, and I have not been allowed into some parts of Basithia’s laboratory as I was before. I sense a coup is just waiting to take place. Not tomorrow, but another day. They claim not to care how dangerous or fascinating the Ingrakos and Heartless are when I have seen it first hand. Until that day comes, I must act as I am oblivious. That is why I cannot join you all once you leave Insomnia,” he finished. 

Regis frowned but nodded. “I understand. Just make sure that you do not get yourself killed. Amy is not the only one who has come to care for you.”

“I will try my best, Regis.” Ardyn gave a small smile before turning to leave. He didn’t deserve Amy, let alone Regis as a son. 

On his way out, he saw Ravus, Lunafreya, and Nyx Ulric walking in. He gave a soft sigh of relief knowing that “Glauca” had not taken the young Oracle ruining the plan that the Empire had made. He would have complied as well if it were not Joel as Glauca. Instead, he stood indifferent. He grinned when he saw Ravus being even more grumpy than he was at the party watching Nyx and his sister flirt with each other. 

“Chancellor,” Ravus said, looking up at him. “Did you take Amy to her room safely?”

“Yes, your betrothed is safe and sound sleeping in her room. Good night Deputy Commander,” he bowed to them even without the hat. Lunafreya seemed to want to ask Ardyn something, but he walked swiftly past them. He needed time alone to think about things.


	25. A Day to Save Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived. Can Amy save Regis and Nyx?

May 16th, 756 M.E.

When I woke up the next day, with an extra pillow underneath my arm where Ardyn was. I was happy that he had taken the liberty of placing the pillow so that I did not wake up feeling alone. However, I saw that his hat was lying on the floor. Had he forgotten to take it with him? I glanced at the memorial and saw that the drawing was missing and a letter in its place. I got up to read it before doing my meditation to get ready for what needed to be done.

_ Dearest Amy, _

_ I have taken the drawing of Melanie to keep it safe from the destruction that will occur today. Thank you for what you have told me. It will take me some time to figure out what I want my new fate to be. As for the events that we both know will happen, I will do all I can to act as if I were still part of their plans. Knowing that Prince Noctis is my grandson has changed my mind on many things. If you can save my son, I hope that I can find a way to meet with him in Lucis. I want to make amends for attacking Insomnia thirty years ago. After what you have shown me, I feel whole again, and my mind is much clearer. After today’s activities, I hope that we can meet again. _

_ -Ardyn _

I smiled softly and placed the letter into my pocket so no one would find it. I finished packing everything up and sat on my bed. I placed my back to the headboard and closed my eyes. I calmed my mind and focused on the light. I finished taking a deep breath and got dressed in my luxurious room a final time. When I was finished, I picked up Ardyn’s hat and saw a device hidden beneath it. I turned it over to find “General Glauca Armor” written there. Some tears came to my eyes as I pulled the remote to my chest.  _ Thank you, Ardyn.  _ I placed the device in my pocket in a way that it was not obvious, and walked out of my room to find Crowe standing guard outside of Luna’s room.

“Hey, Crowe, everything going according to plan?” I asked with a smile. The only thing good that came out of Joel sending Luche to kill my child was that Crowe could live.

“Yep! The Princess is safe and sound inside. Nyx was so lovestruck that he wanted to stay and keep watch 24/7,” she chuckled.

I shook my head with a smile. “I’m sure Ravus would object vehemently about that.”

“Yea, but our hero needs his sleep. Hey, I got this for you, by the way.” She took the same hairpin that she was going to give to Luna. “Call it a wedding gift. If you actually go through with it after this is all over anyway.”

I smiled fondly. “I don’t think it would look good on me. Luna might like it though.” If she could live this time around, I think she deserves to give it to her herself. Besides, people might die fighting the Ingrakos and the Nifs, and I will not be able to stop it. I feel like Crowe and Luna would have been friends if she had lived. 

She tilted her head a bit with a frown. “This is one of the things you know that we don’t, right? I know Nyx just told us you know things.”

“Yea, we told Nyx not to come for a few hours. I’m sure Ravus is most likely up by now, making sure he doesn’t come until after the exact time we told him,” I chuckled. “I think you and Luna should get to know each other. You would be great friends.”

Crowe smiled with a nod. “Yea, I think so too. You should get going. I’m sure the King would like to speak with you before everything happens. It’s a busy day, after all… Is that the Chancellor’s hat?” 

I flushed a little. “Oh, yes. I think it may have fallen off when he brought me back last night.”

“Right, well I’m sure he will be thankful that you brought it back to him. He seems to be a hat lover.”

My mind immediately returned to when I played  _ Episode Ardyn. _ How I insisted on buying every single hat I could find before going to fight Regis and then Somnus. I chuckled to myself. “Yea, he does, doesn't he?”

Crowe looked at me funny but shook her head. “More things I don’t know. Oh well, I’ll make sure the Princess is safe until her beloved arrives.”

“Thanks, Crowe,” I said, giving her a hug. I was still worried she would be taken down today. 

I went on my way to the dining room where Regis and Cor were having a conversation. From the looks of it, they were flirting because they stopped immediately when I walked in but seemed flustered. I didn’t want to know what they were doing the night before… 

“Good morning, Amy,” Regis said with a smile. “I see he’s left his hat, and something else I believe?”

“He...told you?” I asked. 

He gave a soft smile. “Yes, we met before I retired to bed. So you’ve shown him his heart. I’m glad that he knows. Even if he has to pretend to be on their side, we may have our own secret ally.” I nodded and started to eat the meal that was served to us. Things were finally starting to go well for us. 

About an hour later, Regis and I were still talking about what was going on in the Dining room. Cor had gone to begin the covert mission to get the civilians out of Insomnia. Clarus, who also arrived to have breakfast and talk out plans, wanted to help make sure Iris got out ok, but since he was the Shield he had to stay by Regis’ side. I helped to ease his nerves by telling him that even during the chaos, Iris makes it out safely. 

Ravus, Nyx, and Luna walked in eventually to join us in eating. It was entertaining seeing the death glares that Ravus gave to Nyx, while the young Captain flirted with Luna just to piss him off at this point. It was an entertaining mood to smooth over the anxiety that was building. What if Joel made it impossible for me to save Regis and Nyx? Maybe even Ravus and Luna… I breathed again to try and ease it. I needed to focus and not dwell. This time it would be an entirely different story than that of  _ Kingsglaive. _

Hours later, and I was standing by Regis and Clarus’ sides. Ravus and Nyx stood on either side of Luna, while the Nifs walked in to “greet” Regis. When I saw Ardyn, I went back to my acting skills. “Chancellor Izunia, thank you again for taking me back to my room. This must-have fallen before you left,” I said to him. My acting skills were very much on point. Purely professional. He graced me with a smile and a small bow. 

“Thank you, Lady Irons. I was looking for this everywhere. It is my favorite,” he took it and put it back on his head. He gave Regis a small bow of the head and a smile that only the two of us could see before walking to the Emperor’s side. 

The events leading to the “signing” were shortened due to the fact that Luna was not kidnapped. Once the dialogue I remembered so well began, I crept closer to Regis and secretly took the ring for safekeeping. I rolled my eyes when his eyes began to glow a bit gold with a smirk across his lips. I glanced at Ardyn, who seemed intrigued but tried his best to act normal.

“You do not seem yourself, King Regis.” The Emperor asked coldly. 

“What? Because we both know this little treaty is a farce?” He turned to him with a smirk. The Emperor’s surprised look said it all. Almost immediately after Regis had said this in a cold voice is when the explosion erupted which signaled that the barrier had broken. Regis’ swords flew at the Nifs and MTs but avoided Ardyn. There seemed to be a bit more of a purplish aura coming from them. I worried about darkness, but I hoped it was only his daemonic side.

“What power is this?!” Aldercapt demanded glaring at Regis.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Shouldn’t you be running away with your tail between your legs before the daemons break-in?” He smirked. 

“Show off,” I sighed as I drew my sword. After learning who his true father is, he seemed to allow Regis to be himself. Himself being a bit brash and snarky like his father. I stood next to Clarus, and Nyx stood in front of Luna protectively. Despite the fact Luna had trained with Ravus, they had to keep this act up as long as they could. Ravus moved in front of Nyx and Luna to stand next to me as well. 

“Betraying us Ravus?” Verstael sneered.

“I am siding with my best chance of getting Tenebrae back,” Ravus said darkly. Though not dark enough to be consumed. 

More Kingsglaive that were loyal to Nyx came in and joined our ranks as our battle waged. It was much more intense than the scene I saw in _ Kingsglaive _ . Perhaps it was because we were ready for it, and Drautos had not gotten into the minds of most of the Glaive. When almost all of the MTs that attacked us were taken down is when it happened. They evolved. 

“Shit… this is new,” I noted worriedly. “That darkness. It has to be  _ them.”  _ Regis nodded as the bodies soon became another version of the Ingrakos. Something similar to the mummies that you meet in Halloweentown from the first game of  _ Kingdom Hearts _ . At the same time, Glauca made his grand entrance from above. I noticed Ardyn glare at the man before whispering something to the Emperor. Taking him away for his “safety” no doubt. Though, with what he had left me I bet it was so that Aldercapt didn’t find out he had betrayed them. 

“There you are,  _ Glauca, _ ” Regis glared, summoning his own keyblade. Ravus, Nyx, Luna, Clarus, and the other Glaives followed suit. Sure enough, more Ingrakos came flooding in while we began fighting Glauca and the zombie-like Inkos. I made sure to keep next to Regis to ensure that he didn’t die. Luna stayed away from the action but used her keyblade for magic and healing. Nyx and Ravus both made sure to stay in range to protect her if needed.

I was waiting for the right moment to press the button on the remote. Moreso, I was waiting until Verstael left. That was when it happened. It seemed as if that daemon thing that Prompto fought had been infused with Ingrakos. He transformed in front of our very eyes. “Shit… Well, Prompto won’t meet his maker now…” I mumbled while Nyx ordered the Glaives to fight the Immortalis. I wasted no time undoing the Glauca armor so that we could fight Joel. 

“Heh, I didn’t think you’d have a remote. Tell me, did that mean ole’ Adagium fuck you again and leave that for you?” Joel said. He looked at Clarus and smirked as he made a bunch of heartless attack him. He did not die at Glauca’s hand directly but instead was overwhelmed until he became one of the zombie-like Inkos.

I felt anger and darkness begin again, but I breathed slowly to calm it down. Though, Regis was pissed the moment Joel opened his mouth. The King had learned how to use his weapons at the same time as using his keyblade. He was pissed now. Especially since Joel not only killed his best friend and Shield but also threatened both his true father and the girl he deemed a daughter as well as step-mother. Strange combination, but still. Regis glared darkly and ran towards the man. I made sure that I stayed by his side to prevent anything that would cause Regis to die. 

“Huh, looks like there’s more to you than what the games provided. Are you more than distantly related to that daemon?” Joel taunted when their keyblades clashed. “That purple aura isn’t the darkness. And I’m pretty sure you weren’t norted.”

“Shut the hell up Joel,” I hissed joining in on the fight. As I looked around I saw that so many glaives were falling… including Crowe. I still could not save her. “Regis, we need to go. We defended all we could. Cor should have gotten everyone out by now. Time for escape. We can deal with this bastard later.”

Regis huffed, but nodded. After Clarus died as well as most of the other glaives, there was no other choice. I used my keyblade to form a strong barrier while Regis used his magic to do the same. Nyx and Ravus nodded and took Luna with them to run off to where the Star was waiting. Noct’s car had to be used for something! The five of them got in and Ravus started driving as fast as possible. We planned it so Nyx, Regis, and I would be ready to fight if needed. I could not warp, so I was to use offensive magic from my keyblade while the other two zipped around as needed. Luna was to heal us if any of us got hurt. We eventually made it out safely and the four that were able to use our keyblades to lock a barrier so the Ingrakos and Heartless could not leave Insomnia. 

By this time, it was already getting dark, but we had installed the special headlights before we left to make sure we made it to Hammerhead. Besides, since Regis was now awakened to his daemonic powers he was unable to stay on havens. 

I sighed, “at least, the two of you are still alive.” I sat back in my hair calming down from all the chaos. 

“Yes, I wish we could say the same for Clarus and the others,” Regis frowned.

“I’m sorry,” I told him. “Clarus was supposed to die at the hands of Glauca, and technically so was Crowe. As I said I can only directly save the six. If I save someone else in the process that’s a plus, but I could not save the others.”

Regis gave a tired smile. “It’s alright. I know you tried all you can. The main thing is that all of us are safe. As long as the four of us stay alive, then you just need to focus on saving Noctis and my father.”

Ravus swerved slightly when he heard that, but kept driving. “Father?” he asked.

“Oh, right. You two don’t know… Nyx does just because we’ve trained so long together. Ardyn is Regis’ true father. Bahamut is an asshole that way, but it worked in our favor. I showed Ardyn his heart, and in the process he found out the truth. That’s why he left me with the remote for Glauca’s armor,” I explained.

Luna sighed with a smile. “The Astrals never told me that. At least now we have a secret ally. I think?”

“Yes, he gave me a letter saying as much. For obvious reasons, he will not directly interfere, but he said he no longer wants Regis or Noctis dead.”

“Does that mean you saved him?” Ravus asked. His tone was curious, but also sad. I frowned knowing that he still cared about me in that way. 

“I can’t be sure. Joel is still with the Nifs, and he may find a way to kill him before the final battle even starts,” I explained. “If that happens I doubt there is any way to save Noctis. If my suspicions are correct, then if Ardyn somehow becomes fully human again, the two chosen kings may cancel out and there might not be a need for both to die. If Ardyn still dies and Joel takes on his role, then there is no way to save Noct.”

The car was quiet now. It had been a very long day, and they just wanted to rest. From memory, Hammersmith was not that far from Insomnia. Though, because the car was so quiet it seemed like an eternity. We just hoped that there would be no more ill-fated surprises waiting for us there. 


End file.
